Walk Through the Fire
by Rambles
Summary: My brother had sent me here on a ‘mission’; I guess you could call it that. If he wanted to spy on Queens this bad why didn’t he do it himself. One needs to be careful when playing with fire, for there's a tendency to get burned and scarred.
1. Spirits

Disclaimer: I dont own the newseis, or anyone from the movie. Dont sue, Im to in debt from college as it is

A/N: Heres a new story and Ive been working on it for awhile, so I hope its better than my others. This is a long chapter just cause the first half wasnt too exciting, and I promise the newsies from manhattan and brooklyn will be appearing more and more as it goes. R&R.

* * *

When people think of spring time, they think of warmth, new beginnings, a flurry of life both humans and animals alike. People would start to come out of their homes, basking in the sun and fresh air after a long winter. But right now…right now I felt the opposite of all of those things.

Spring had brought New York to life, but I felt like it had drowned me. It was now the middle of April and I had been in Queens since December. Four lousy months in this place and I had nothing to show for it. My brother had sent me here on a 'mission'; I guess you could call it that. I grunted as I thought about that word; _mission_. If he wanted to spy on Queens this bad why didn't he do it himself.

But I'm getting ahead of myself and placing blame where it shouldn't be. I understood the reasons I was here but I just wish I was back home, back in Brooklyn. Brooklyn was different from Queens, even though they were neighbors, but that's not what made me nervous. No it was the leader himself.

Now here I was in Queens. The morning sun had risen to the highest point in the sky, signaling it was noon. All I could do was stare at it, hoping it would melt my emotions off of me. Emotions get you in to trouble, and I wanted to desperately stay away from that. Only a few people inside of Brooklyn knew my last name and for that I was thankful. If Queens found out I was a _Conlon_, I would be as good as dead, if that was even good. Suddenly I found myself hating that statement.

I sighed and took a seat on a nearby bench. My selling was done but I wasn't in the mood to head towards the lodging house, or even to get some food. I was stuck here, and I longed to get some good food in Brooklyn, but that was out of the question.

Even though I was Spot's sister, he didn't see me as one, I was his runner and that was it. But I didn't mind, I didn't want everyone to give me respect because of my last name, I wanted to earn it on my own.

So like I said I was a runner for Brooklyn, not a bird, a runner. Usually there wasn't much of a difference except I didn't spy on other territories. I laughed at my own thoughts; I guess I took up the spy part now. But before I was just a messenger sent out to deliver news fast, now the tables had turned.

But here was a small problem both Spot and I had come across before I was sent here. I had been to Queens to deliver news, and Rusty the leader might still recognize me. We soon came up with a plan, and four months ago I walked slowly into the heart of Queens hoping I could pull it off.

Four months ago I had arrived bruised and bloody, clearly coming from a fight, a staged fight, but one none the less. I told Rusty that was I set up by Conlon; he sent me on an errand only it was a one way errand. Rusty seemed to believe the bruises and the story enough, and let me stay in Queens. Since then I had spent these last months working hard to fit in. Not only did I work into being a Queen's newsie, but I worked my way into the trust of the leader.

Rusty was like myself, he didn't trust others easily. But that was the only thing I could find us having in common. He wasn't rusty in any means, he was a great leader from what I've seen, and he was a top notch seller like most other leaders. But he got his name not by being out of practice in any form, no he got it from using old knifes and chains when he fought. I don't know why he did this but it even made me shudder when I saw him in action. He spoke when he needed to, but the rest of the time I couldn't figure out what was going on in his head.

But I was here to figure him out. Spot had heard news that Rusty might look into taking some of Brooklyn's territory. But since December I haven't heard anything about that, even as I was gaining more of Rusty's trust.

I took a quick look around the park I was seated at. Apparently I was lost in my thoughts since it was now time to sell the afternoon edition.

Selling the afternoon edition went by fast and I soon realized it was time to head back. As I walked through the back streets and alleys I saw the old worn out lodging house come into view. Somehow looking at the building made my heart fall; this wasn't my home. I sent a quick glance towards the east silently hoping my brother would want me back soon.

But I think that thought alone jinxed me. When I walked up the rickety stairs towards the bunk room I heard the muffled word I had been waiting for. _Brooklyn_.

I froze mid step hoping to hear the rest of the conversation. I waited holding my breath to hear more, but all I got was the increasing noise level from downstairs. The rest of the boys were back from selling. I frowned, I needed to hear more. I knew it was coming from Rusty's room, but I couldn't tell who he was talking to. And the 'who' made a big difference. If it was Buzz, the second in command than it was serious and could be the threat I was looking for. If it was one of his birds, then it could be anything. Either way I still needed to find out what context my home was mentioned in.

"Heya Spirit, wanna play some poker?" I turned to see Lock running up the steps next to me.

He raised his eyebrows in hope of a yes. I shrugged as we finished climbing the few steps left to the bunk room. I followed as Lock ran to get the cards from his bunk. I caught sight of Buzz leaving Rusty's room as I walked by and quickly looked away. At least I now know who he was talking to, but this didn't make things better. If Rusty was talking to his second in command then it could be important business.

I joined the small poker game and it seemed to keep my mind occupied for the time being. I needed to pretend uninterested in the affairs that were happening around me, but that was easier said than done.

* * *

The sun flickered through the small cracks in the window nearby. I let out an audible groan as I rolled over, away from it. It was hard waking up in a different lodging house that I was so used to. I longed for my own bunk back in Brooklyn. The only good thing here was that there was a different bathroom for girls and boys. Although I didn't make myself too friendly with these girl; they were all play and I was in business mode.

"Come on Spirit time to get up" I heard the only girl I was close with yell to me. Cricket was a lot quieter than the other handful of girls, hence her name. I found it hard to ignore her here, and we became close in the last months.

I rolled out of bed and hurried to get ready. I was once again getting a later start than the others. I quickly found what clothes I could and threw my unruly hair back in a braid. Without a second thought on my looks I followed the group of girls and guys down the stairs as we headed towards the distribution center. I fell into suit with Cricket and continued walking in silence.

Around me I heard the other girls gossiping about their latest crushes, or who they were with last night. I rolled my eyes at them that was all they seemed to care about. Cricket and I would be pulled into their gossip once and awhile, when they thought it was important to know who we liked. I never even acknowledged them, and Cricket would just blush something awful.

It didn't take long for the whole group of newsies to line up for our morning editions. Rusty led the way…and I was all the way near the back. So much for trying to listen in on his conversations this morning. I sighed and waited for the line to start moving.

"You'll nevah guess who I was with last night" I heard Lips talking to anyone that would listen.

She was tall and I guess she was pretty with her long black hair, but she could be a bitch. I mean all girls get nasty once in a while, but she topped them all. I tried not to listen to the pointless gossip but there wasn't much else to do while waiting in line, and Cricket was talking to another newsie somewhere behind me.

"Spot Conlon" I heard Lips answer, even though I hadn't heard anyone actually ask her who.

I rolled my eyes at the name. Funny how he sent me here to spy and the only information I had gotten so far was who he had seen from Queens. And Lips wasn't the first time I've heard his name around here in that context. When I got back to Brooklyn I would be having a small talk with him.

I tuned out the rest of the details from Lips date last night. I did not want to hear anything else about it. After what seemed like an hour in the slow moving line I had gotten my own papers.

I hurried out into the streets ahead of me, there was no reason to try and find Rusty; he had already gone to his own spot.

As I pushed my way through the crowded streets I tried to think of what to do next. I needed to get closer to Rusty. I mean I was trying that for months now, but this was the first time I had heard him say anything about Brooklyn. Unless he was somehow mad at Lips going out with Spot, I figured there was a reason he was speaking about my home.

I knew his more frequent selling spot was over near the business district and mine was usually the opposite side. I frowned, that wouldn't work. I yelled a few 'improved' headlines into the streets as I wandered around my small location. Then it hit me, his selling spot was near a popular place to eat. I smiled as I thought I could head over that way to eat this afternoon.

It didn't take long for my papers to be gone, not that I even knew what the headlines were about, but what I said seemed to be selling.

I turned towards Rusty's side, and towards Rascal's…which I hoped would be full of at least some newsies so this wouldn't look strange.

I passed through what I thought was Rusty's selling spot without a glimpse of him. I continued on and to my luck I saw Rusty sitting inside Rascals.

I pushed the door open and found Lock and a few newsies spread out at the tables.

"Hey Spirit" Lock called me over to his table.

I slid in the booth making sure I was facing Rusty and his table. I jumped into the conversation with Lock and the other boys, but at the same time I kept an eye on Rusty. Now that I found him, I still had no idea how to get closer…and somehow get him to trust me with information. I frowned slightly at the thought.

"So Spirit there's a huge poker game over in Brooklyn tonight, you in?" I turned my head towards Jumper. I was taken aback by the question that I paused for awhile.

I shook my head slowly, "Nah think I'll save up some of my money"

Lock gave me a confused look but it soon passed and he nodded at my answer.

As much as I wanted to go to Brooklyn and see my friends and brother, I knew it was too risky. I would technically be unwanted, by both Spot and Rusty. Rusty believed I wasn't welcome in Brooklyn and going to the game could put everything at risk. Lying was hard, it took a well thought plan to keep it going. In the back of my mind I knew this one would come back and bite me in the ass. I just hoped I was back in Brooklyn by then.

I felt someone sit down next to me, pushing me into Jumper more. I turned and smiled at Cricket, glad she came here today.

"You coming to the game tonight Cricket?" Lock asked as he threw her a hopeful smile. I smiled at his antics; he only asked so he could see how much money he could win. He was a big gambler and with his cheating he usually walked away with a lot. The more newsies tonight the more he thought he could win.

"Yeah I think I might" Cricket answered. I turned to her casting a raised eyebrow in her direction. She noticed but turned away ignoring it. I was about to question her but Lock and Jumper threw some money on the table and nudged me to move. I stood up and let them leave before I turned my attention back as Cricket.

"You're gonna go to Brooklyn?" she shrugged and started eating some of my left over sandwich.

"Thought it be a change in scene, sides I haven't played a good game of poker in awhile"

"Yeah I haven't seen you play poker at all" I smiled, "Who you plannin' on seein' there"

Cricket seemed to look anywhere around the restaurant but at me. "No one, just want to play some cards"

I shook my head at her, "Come on lets finishing selling, you need all the money you can get for tonight"

We headed back onto the streets to finish our jobs, and I sadly was looking for a boring night at the lodging house alone. I was hoping Cricket would be around to hang out with but now it seemed everyone was going to Brooklyn.

My heart sank as I thought of my home, but I pushed a smile to my face and finished my day off.

* * *

Please Review...anything good or bad will help me write more. I have some other chapters already waiting but I need to see if its worth keeping this story up or not


	2. Poker game

Disclaimer: still dont own the newsies

A/N thanks soo much to my reviewer (the only one too) **The Madman From Brooklyn**, glad someone likes it and heres another chapter...its short but i wanted to get more out there with the plot and newsies in it. Please let me know what you think..good bad anything, if i dont get many reviews or hits i may stop this story but i really dont want to

enjoy..i hope

* * *

The smoky atmosphere engulfed the small lodging house quickly. Through the smoke I could see more people filling in. I took another look around before making my way towards a small table in the corner, the high roller table. Most of the leaders were seated around the table, and some other of the better poker players. I nodded to my second in command to move away from the table.

He stood up and moved in close to me. I kept my head focused forward as my eyes continued to search the room, "Keep an eye out for Rusty". Eagle nodded and went off towards a table near the door.

I took his seat and dealt in the next hand.

"Hey Spot I was wondering when you'd get ya lazy ass down heah" Race smirked at me behind his hand of cards.

I cast a look at him as I threw in my money to the pile, "I was lettin' you build up your confidence winnin' to these bums"

Race shook his head and the table quieted down some as the game began. The other tables were for talking, but this one was for actually betting. I kept a close eye on Eagle and the front door, waiting to see if Queens would rear its head tonight. I had seen some random newsies from around there walk in but not Rusty.

I narrowed my eyes at the thought of him, and apparently the table thought I had a bad hand since Race raised me 10. I pulled my poker face back together and called his raise. Things were looking up when I started to win a few hands.

I stretched out as I waited for Jack to shuffle the cards and deal another round. I took the time to glance at Eagle. He shook his head at me, answering my silent question to see if Rusty showed up. I looked around trying to see who of his newsies had decided to come. I saw Buzz, his second talking with Kid Blink and Skittery. He didn't seem like he was here to cause any trouble, or to spy. My eyes continued scanning when I fell upon Lips. She looked at me and smiled seductively. I threw her a wink before turning my attention back to the game.

"You sure you don't want to go talk to Lips, your luck might be runnin' out" Titan, the leader from Midtown asked with a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

I gave a short laugh, "I'm sure she can wait a little longer". I concentrated back on the game, pushing thoughts of Lips in the back of my mind…for a later time.

I threw in my cards after the last hand. I figured it was time to focus on other things than poker right now. I turned my head towards Lips and saw she was still waiting on me. I smirked and pushed my chair away from the table.

I moved slowly through the crowds towards her, when I felt someone else watching me. I turned thinking it would be Rusty, I was surprised to see a girl. She wasn't like Lips I could tell that right away, she didn't hold the confidence Lips did, yet she held her gaze on me for longer than I would expect. She turned and moved into the crowd more, heading towards a table with some guys from Queens. My eyes narrowed, more people from Queens had snuck in when I wasn't watching.

I scanned again and to my surprise neither Rusty nor Spirit had yet to show up.

When I turned back to my recent focus I found Lips trying to flirt with Eagle. I smirked and turned back towards another table. I must be going soft thinking I would see the same girl two nights in a row. Shaking my head I picked up a drink that I had long discarded and went to keep a closer eye on the boys of Queens, pushing their girls out of my mind. Besides I knew sleeping with Lips wouldn't get me any information about Rusty, she talked too much but not about anything important. I hoped Spirit was making better progress than I was, I needed her to come through.

My eyes clouded over as I thought of my sister. I hoped I did the right thing in sending her to Queens.

The lodging house didn't take much longer to clear out. And threw the dwindling noise I found myself standing against the stairs with Eagle silent next to me. I nodded to the last people filing out of Brooklyn. With my boys all upstairs and the rest back to their own homes Eagle turned to me.

"So Rusty didn't show, that might not be a good sign" he hesitated as he spoke, but he was right.

I nodded and glanced around the mess that was left behind. My head was trying to grasp what it meant that Rusty hadn't shown. It could swing either way, either he was still thinking about taking Brooklyn or he had given up on it. Either way he didn't want to see me, and I wanted to know why.

"You think Spirit is ok over there" I turned to Eagle and actually looked him in the eye. He was my second in command, so he knew about the plan to send her to Queens. He was also one of the few, very few that knew she was my sister. I searched his eyes for anything he was feeling but I got nothing back. Part of being a Brooklyn newsie was to put up a guard.

I gave my answer in a shrug and left the question hanging in the air as I moved up stairs with Eagle following me. I turned to settle into my own room for the night and Eagle went off towards the bunk room. He paused momentarily in the doorway, I watched his face in the dark waiting to see if he had something else left to say.

The light snores from the bunkroom behind him masked the small whisper I heard, but I still heard it. And it echoed with me as I climbed into my bed, giving me some hope as I drifted off, "She is a Conlon".

* * *

After grabbing a roll from a cart for dinner I slowly walked back towards the lodging house for the night. I wasn't in a hurry since I figured not many newsies would be around, and the ones that were I probably still didn't know their names. I slowed my pace even more as I noticed the figure leaning against the lodging house. He was tall and as I got closer I realized it was Rusty.

I looked around in confusion wondering what he was doing here and not at the poker game. But this gave me a chance to try and talk to him. I took a few steps closer trying to think of a line that would get a conversation started, without looking too obvious.

"Nice dinner" Rusty's voice spoke before my own mind could register it.

"Huh?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

He put his cigarette back in his mouth and pointed to my roll, which I forgot I was still carrying.

"Oh yeah, I'm a little low on cash" I took the moment to lean against the building like he was. Silence fell around us, he finished smoking and I ate my wonderful dinner.

"So no poker game for you tonight?" I finally asked trying to keep his attention for a while longer.

He shook his head slowly, "Nah I'm not in the mood to deal with Brooklyn"

He seemed to study me after he spoke, waiting for a reaction to the word Brooklyn. I wasn't even sure if he meant the person or the place. Either way I kept my face neutral and shrugged his look off.

I figured it was better if I didn't say anything to Rusty regarding Brooklyn, so there was little chance I would be caught up in any lies.

Rusty looked me over once more and I tried hard to not turn away. He headed towards the door and held it open for me, almost commanding me to get inside. We both separated to our own rooms for the night, and that was it for our conversation.

As I climbed into bed I sighed.

So much for talking with Rusty.

* * *

To continue, or trash....??...let me know, anything helps


	3. Second chance

A/N: well this is my last attempt to gain some fame…or at least some reviews, hits, anything? Please, I don't want to beg but like my other stories, this will be trashed since it seems to get no hits past chapter one…I'd really like to know why, anything…flames?

Well anyways, thanks to my reviewer The madman from brooklyn, im glad someone has read it, sadly this may be the last of it, maybe ill rewrite it all over somehow and keep the plot? Anyways if I decide to keep this up the updates will be slow since im caught up and haven't written any more ahead of time, so well see how this chapter turns out…

R&R

* * *

I groaned as I heard everyone waking up around me. I don't think I'll ever enjoy waking up this early. It was a few days after the "big" poker game and my attempt to talk to Rusty. I haven't seen Rusty around since then. I was getting a little worried that something might have gone on with Brooklyn, but I guess no news is good news, right?

I hurried to get ready as once again I was running late. I quickly went to the bathroom and descended down the stairs. The mob of newsies was already in the streets ahead of me, and I tried to catch up. I tied my unruly hair behind me roughly shoving my cap on my head as I reached the outskirts of the newsies crowd. I sighed and looked at the long line forming in front of me. In Brooklyn I always ran a little late, but I still got to the distribution center on time. I would always wait in line and watch my brother walk in behind me, proceeding towards the front without a second thought. I sighed, feeling that it might be a while before I see Spot walking past me in the line.

The line moved slowly and the sounds of newsies voices echoed into the nearly busy streets, I dragged my body and stack of papers after the retreating voices. Since I've been here I haven't sold that many papers, Spot would probably be ashamed of me, but my head wasn't in it. Today was no different; I took my light stack of 70 and moved through the streets. I barely scanned the headlines before making up some story I thought would fit.

Half way through my stack, which was an already sad looking pile, I noticed something moving through the park. I threw out another headline and held the paper high above my head, trying to get anyone's attention. But my eyes kept darting to the side, to where I could see Rusty making his way to a new selling spot. I knew he occasionally moved around, actually a lot of Queens did. But I never figured he would wander this far from the business side, hell I was in the outskirts of Queens since I was new around here.

"Excuse me", a slightly harsh voice brought me back. My eyes darted forward to see a rather annoyed looking man holding out a penny.

I quickly handed him my paper I was holding and took the penny he threw at me. I shrugged it off, not really caring if he was waiting awhile for that paper. I moved a little towards my right, still yelling out what I thought was the headline. I figured if I kept moving closer to Rusty, I could run into him when I was done.

I sold a few more around me before crossing the street near the park, closing into Rusty slowly. Rusty was either a really good seller or I was really not into it today, maybe it was both, either way his stack was disappearing fast. I sighed and decided to quicken my pace so that I wouldn't lose Rusty. I twisted the headlines to even more obscure things, hoping to sell the last papers faster. I didn't even care if people caught me making up headlines right now, my mission wasn't to fine tune my selling habits. Luckily for me people seemed to by the papers and not ask me what page the story was on.

With my papers now gone, I scanned the area to make sure Rusty was still nearby. The wind picked up causing my hair to cover my face. I reached up and roughly shoved my hair aside, trying to tuck it back in my hat. I moved through the streets as I started to feel the onset of raindrops. I tried to ignore it as the sky seemed to open up around me, people started to scatter to shelter. I focused on Rusty ahead of me; of course we were the ones that didn't run away at the first sign of rain, hell I barely even noticed that I was steadily getting soaked.

It wasn't until Rusty turned around that I froze. I didn't dare move an inch from the shadows of the building, even though I was a block away from him. My breathing leveled out as I waited and watched his movements. His cold eyes glanced around the streets, looking for something, and I hoped it wasn't me. From my spot I could tell he was frustrated by something. I let out a deep breath when he turned around and continued walking. This is why I wasn't one of Brooklyn's birds; I suck at spying on people.

It still blew my mind that Spot sent me out here; I was good at running and delivery messages, not hiding and stalking a leader. When I saw him again he was going to pay for sending me on this stupid mission.

I stepped out form the building and continued walking towards Rusty, I don't even know why I was hiding from him I could just walk up to him…I was one of his newsies now. I shook my head at my own stupidity. I pushed myself further and kicked up my pace, I guess my plans changed now to actually talk to Rusty.

I seriously need to make up my mind.

And then I was closing in on Rusty as he turned down another alley. I went around the alley hoping I could cut him off, since I was faster anyways I took off in a jog and slowed my pace at the other end of the alley.

I smirked when I saw his figure emerging from the alley. "Hey Rusty" I called out before I could stop myself.

"Hey Spirit" was his short reply. He stepped forward and matched my pace as I headed toward the lodging house.

"Lovely weather huh?" I shot him a small smile as the water continued to drip down my face. My hair probably looked like a drowned rat or something. My hat had no use anymore since it was soaked all the way through.

He laughed and shook his head slowly, "Yeah just wishing for some thunder to make it better" as he spoke a low rumbling was heard in the distance.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What are you god now or something?"

His face now wore a deep frown as he seemed to pick up the pace, "Come on let's see if we can wait this out"

Before I could blink he had taken a sharp left and took off towards a small restaurant ahead of him. I pushed forward to catch up to him without asking any questions.

He held the door open and I ducked into the building smiling at the warmth. The place wasn't too crowded, not like any of the newsie hangouts. It didn't surprise me that Rusty would know of other low key locations, Spot was the same way. I took off my hat and tried to undo my hair from the mess it was. I sighed and gave up letting it down to dry. Rusty led me to a small booth near a window.

He called over a waiter and I quickly glanced at the menu. I counted what I got from today, which wasn't much and settled on the soup. Rusty ordered a sandwich and the waiter left us in silence.

"So how you likin' Queens so far"

This is it; this is a chance to get in close with Rusty. My mind was focused on thinking quickly now, and maybe it was the Conlon instinct but it usually works well.

I shrugged, "Beats that hell hole Brooklyn" I played with the water in front of me sending a small smile to him.

He laughed, "Yeah Brooklyn is a hell hole huh?" he paused searching my movements. At least this I was used to with Spot being my brother and leader. I kept the small smile on my face and hoped it reached my eyes. If I played my cards right I could get closer to him by flirting. This wasn't my strong point but hell I couldn't find another way to get close, he wouldn't trust me enough to place me as a runner for Queens or anything else in his circle. Thos e would all take many more months to perfect and work my way through, but I didn't have that time…so flirting it was.

When the food came, Rusty still held his gaze. He pulled his water and plate closer to him and sat up straighter as if he was going to eat.

"I thought Brooklyn wasn't good for anything, but I can see they have some pretty good looking girls" his gaze faltered for a minute as he picked up his sandwich and started eating.

"Well guess it had to be good for somethin'" I kept smiling and tried hard to suppress my blush I felt rising.

I moved the soup closer to me and lightly blew on it, seeing the steam rising up around it. I looked out the window as a flash a lightning lit up the darkened streets. I turned my attention back to my soup as Rusty was focused on his own food. The lunch went by fast and somehow the rain didn't follow that pattern. I felt like it was getting worse out, the lightning and thunder were equally strong as the storm only seemed to be picking up momentum.

Our food was now gone and the conversation seemed to go with it. I searched hard for something to say; somehow I lost my confidence when I came to Queens. Granted I was never as smooth as Spot was but hell I never sat here in uncomfortable silence before.

Rusty looked at me with a small smirk, like he knew what I was thinking, "Come on the rain has stopped."

I looked out the window and saw the sun trying to break through the clouds. I sighed and stood up with Rusty, throwing the little money I had on the table.

My eyes clouded over with the anger I had for myself as I followed Rusty out of the restaurant. I had my chance to get on Rusty's good side and I blew it. Some Conlon I was…I knew back home Spot would be itching to yell at me for this. But I wasn't any good at spying; I was good at running and delivering news.

The smell of rain still lingered in the air as Rusty stopped to look at me for a minute. I tried to bring my smile up to my eyes but it was hard to do. He shot me a smirk, that didn't make me feel too hot.

"You know I like eating with you, you don't gossip me to death like the otha goils. What do you say I show ya the better restaurants in Queens tomorrow night?"

I stopped mid step. Did he just ask me out? I smiled for real this time, "Well its bout time I find the good food in Queens"

I had my second chance, not to let my brother, my leader down. And I intended to use it right this time.


	4. Flirtations

A/N: Well heres another chapter, sorry it took awhile but I wasn't sure if I was going to continue..but I like it, so hopefully other people will too. Again any reviews will help, good or bad I don't mind, just try and be nice about something you don't like.

Thanks to **Silverstorm06 **, **heather **and **Avaleigh **for reviewing, you guys helped me want to continue this.

Enjoy, sorry this one is kinda slow but its mostly a filler…things start to get complicated and mixes in the other newsies we all love soon enough

* * *

I watched as the guys below me fooled around in the water. The weather was getting hotter and the rain had let up, making it a perfect day for swimming. I sat back on the crates that were piled up on the docks. My birds were told to still keep an eye on the other territories, and I told them to listen for anything about Queens. Although I had pulled them off of completely going into Queens.

This plan was turning out harder than we originally figured. Spirit was thrown into Queens to become my bird there, yet she couldn't report back. And I had taken my younger bird off keeping full attention on Queens. I moved the little newsie Bug to Spirit's runner position. She was getting better at it; she wasn't that fast but I needed her full attention off Queens. I couldn't risk Bug seeing Spirit in Queens and questioning it, she was too smart for being 9. Hell I didn't even want to risk Rusty seeing any of my birds around, it was all on Spirit now.

I had diverted my attention back to the water when I felt someone watching me. I turned slowly to see Eagle waiting silently behind me. I nodded to him to show I knew he was there. He stepped forward, meeting me at the edge of the docks.

"Buzz was spotted on the southeastern edge of Brooklyn, he was near the river, but that's all I got on him"

I turned and studied Eagle, "Who saw him?"

"Frost saw him a few hours ago, couldn't find you at the time. I told him to stay close to the river later, keep a lookout"

I nodded; Eagle had done what I would have. But what disappointed me was why Buzz was here in the first place. Maybe Rusty was sending him out to check on vulnerable places in Brooklyn. My eyes narrowed, the southern part of Brooklyn was as vulnerable as any.

"I'll sell over that area tomorrow as well…see what I can dig up," he paused looking over the docks once more, "any other area you think we should watch?"

The south, while it wasn't overly watched by me, seemed a little out of the area for Queens to take over. But then again they could just start there and work their way up. The eastern seemed more likely and Crown Heights was around there, which was starting to get more and more upper class. Either area was away from the river, and from the heart of my control.

"I'll check out Crown Heights tomorrow afta I sell," was all I offered before I turned and walked away from the docks. I had some things to check out on my own first. I wanted to see Buzz or Rusty with my own eyes, but I doubted they would still be hanging around. It was too bad city lines didn't matter much to newsies; then I would still control all of Brooklyn and not be at risk of losing some of my territory.

* * *

Tonight was my date with Rusty and as much as I tried to not worry about it, I couldn't help the uneasy feeling in my stomach. I trudged through Queens trying to finish off my selling, which luckily didn't take much improvement on my part.

"Hundreds of diamonds stolen from mayor's wife last night" I threw my voice towards a group of women. They perked up at the headline and soon relieved me of 3 papers. I smirked as I walked away; one diamond ring was the same as hundreds wasn't it?

I continued moving through the crowds slowly selling off my papers. My heart just wasn't in selling lately. Well not that I was usually jumping up and down at the idea of selling but right now it didn't feel right to me. I forced myself to think of my new job, getting closer to Rusty. I decided when I returned home I would focus back on selling and maybe sell a hundred a day again.

I went through the rest of my papers at a decent pace and soon made my way towards Rascals for lunch. I found Cricket inside at a small table with Lips and another girl, whom I couldn't remember her name for the life of me. I sighed and sat down next to Cricket who greeted me with a smile. Lips narrowed her eyes at me and I tried to restrain from rolling my eyes at her.

"How was selling today?" Cricket asked as the waiter brought their food, while taking my own order for a sandwich.

I shrugged, "It was alright, nothin' new"

Cricket smiled back at the comment, nothing was ever new with selling. I waited for my food to arrive as the other girls started in on theirs. I watched Lips throw her air over her shoulder as she continued eating. How is it that she sees it fit to flirt while she is eating…and at a table of all girls.

I turned my attention to the door as the bell above it rang. In walked Rusty followed by Buzz. Lips immediately turned her attention to the two boys. I watched as they walked by, slowly nodding and greeting the other newsies around the restaurant. Turning my head slightly I got a better look at Lips. She was watching the two closely, trying hard to get their attention, but it didn't look like she wanted to tell them anything. No she just wanted them to look.

I frowned a little, maybe I should try and flirt like her with Rusty tonight. Her eyes held a look of seductiveness in them, something I probably couldn't master by tonight. Her jet black hair was tossed over her shoulder again and she gave a small smirk towards Rusty. I shifted my eyes to him and he had yet to notice Lips, but Buzz had. He winked at her and continued on with Rusty to a table nearby. Well now I see why my brother hadn't turned her down, she was good at getting attention. She was a looker too, something some of the girls envied but right now I wished I could flirt so effortlessly like her.

I sighed and dug into my food since it arrived during the flirtatious act. Cricket gave me a confused look, guess I sighed louder than I thought. The rest of lunch went by without anymore incident, Lips and the other girl had left after they finished. I sat and finished my food while Cricket seemed to wait for me.

"You didn't have to wait you know" I said glancing at her clean plate.

She shrugged and offered me a smile, "I'm too lazy ta get up anyways"

I counted out some of my change from this morning and placed it in the middle of the table, adding to the already small pile. I stood up and stretched for a second before allowing Cricket to slide out behind me.

We walked out the small door, following some other lingering newsies towards the distribution center; it was time to work again.

"What ya doin' tonight?" Cricket asked as we took a corner and came within sight of our destination.

I kept my head forward as I moved across the street and dodging a cart nearby. When I was safely across I gave Cricket a strange look, where did that question come from. She held a little smirk on her face, her eyes danced around the crowd of newsies we were nearing.

"Do I even want ta know how you figured out who I was goin' ta dinnah with?" I raised my eyebrow at her as her smirk grew into a full smile.

She shook her head, causing her hair to come out of her hat. She laughed and tried to pull it back, but soon gave up, "I have my ways, so ya nervous?"

By this time we had joined up with the newsies and were somewhere near the end of the line…big surprise. I quickly glanced around for anyone that would be listening and for once I was glad few people took notice in me yet.

I shrugged as Cricket stepped up next to me to wait, "I honestly don't know what to expect. What do you think?"

She seemed to mull over it as the line began to slowly move forward, "I don't know either, never did heah bout Rusty askin' girls out from his own borough before"

That stopped me mid step, but Cricket moved on ahead without noticing. Was he asking me out to try and get Brooklyn out of me? Was he going to use me like I was him?

I felt a light shove against my back and a younger newsie pointed forward. I mumbled a sorry and stepped back up in line. Cricket was grabbing her papers and waiting for me to follow her toward the gates. Before we turned to go to separate selling spots she glanced around again before giving a soft smile.

"Tell me bout it later," it wasn't a question, and I nodded anyways to assure her I would try and find her later that night. I walked off and tried even harder than this morning to concentrate on selling, and not my upcoming date.

* * *

And so after pacing around the lodging house, taking a small walk to nowhere I decided it was time to go meet Rusty. He had mentioned meeting me near the park, I headed that way before my head could even process where I was going. I was never good at dates, hell I wasn't good at having boyfriends either. I guess Spot got all the suave genes in the family, since he seemed to have a date with a different girl every week.

It didn't take long for me to arrive at the park, and I think I was early anyways, but the streets seemed desolate. I found a bench and sat down; hoping Rusty would show up soon and make this easier. I watched as few people walked by, without giving me so much as a glance.

Then I saw the somewhat awkward frame coming closer. I still couldn't get over Rusty's shape, he really didn't look like he was a strong fighter, but I think that's where everyone underestimated him. He was tall, reaching over six feet, which towered over me, maybe that made me nervous too. I stood up to meet him as he came closer to the bench. His face was neutral as I looked up at him, but I could see a small smile playing on his lips.

"Shall we?" he asked as he motioned towards the street in front of us. I nodded and walked next to him as silence fell upon us again. He never was much of a talker, and I never really was either, so I guess it wasn't too awkward with the silent walk through Queens.

It didn't take long before I found us stopped outside of a small Italian restaurant. The sign hung low across the door, DOM'S; I smiled as he held the door open for me.

The place wasn't too packed and I was thankful for that, I was already hungry as it was even with my nerves all over the place.

We sat near the window and Rusty ordered for the both of us. I didn't mind since I probably couldn't have picked out what I wanted anyways. The service was quick and there was little time for talking through the meal but as I watched Rusty, he seemed to be more relaxed. He took his hat off and let his brown hair fall into his face, it made him look younger, that and the actual smile that was on his face.

"Ya ever been to Sheepshed?" I looked up from my meal, at his question.

Of course I had, who in Brooklyn hadn't been to Sheepshed races, but then again I wasn't in Brooklyn anymore.

I shrugged it off, "probably once". I watched his face, I hated weaving lies, I was always afraid something so small would make it apparent what I was doing in Queens. I think I was getting paranoid being here, there's another thing I needed to yell at Spot for.

"Well I was planning on going next week, there's a big race, you should come"

"I'll start savin' my money"

He laughed and paid for our bill before I could even try and offer some money up. But who was I kidding I wasn't making much money over here anyways.

The walk back seemed to fly and before I knew it the whole date thing was over. I didn't even have time to try and flirt like Lips did. We paused outside the lodging house door, hearing the commotion from the other side signaled everyone was still up. I was about to thank him for dinner when I was met with his lips. And with that kiss, I was even more confused than I was earlier, but at least I was making progress.


	5. Deeper

A/N: Heres another chapter, got it up faster than I thought, Read and enjoy ...and review:)

Thanks to my reviewers: **Lauren-Rose90**- and **Random reader** thanks alot, your reviews really helped me to write more, I hope this chapter is good, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Dont own the newsies, I do own Spirit

* * *

The week drew on, this was now the third time I was meeting with Rusty for dinner at Dom's. During the day we never really interacted but at night at dinner at least I got a small chance to get closer to him. The only problem was that he never talked business to me.

I waited at the corner of the street, where we had been meeting lately, across from Dom's. It wasn't long before I heard the blunt greeting of, "Spirit". I turned to see Rusty in all his glory. I mentally kicked myself for finding him attractive right now. When I get back to Brooklyn I'm pretty positive this wouldn't be allowed.

"Hey Rusty," I greeted as he nodded his head back at me

"How'd youse sell?" I asked trying to make conversation since we were now seated inside of Dom's and waiting for our food.

"Same as every otha day," he flashed me a small smile since he wasn't really answering my questions; at least I knew he was still interested.

"We kinda have a repetitive job," I tried to press the conversation onward. But it was no use; he wasn't in the mood to talk. Usually his silence was fine, but I could tell something was going on in his head. His eyes held a stressed look to them. I wished I could get him to tell me what, just in case it had to do with Brooklyn. I gave a soft sigh as I continued eating, letting the silence continue.

It wasn't long before I heard the distribution bell echoing in the distance. I groaned it was time to work again. I placed my amount of change on the table before Rusty could try and pay for mine. I stood up watching as he shook his head slightly before adding his money to mine. I don't like people paying for me all the time, makes me feel too dependent. Rusty seemed to understand, that or he was short on cash too since he let it slide.

We both walked outside, met by the bright sunlight. I squinted and started to turn right, the direction I thought Rusty would go too. I took a few steps before realizing he wasn't following me. I turned to face him, and gave him a slightly confused look, "You're not sellin'?"

He shook his head, lighting up his cigarette. He turned and walked the other way. I frowned, I didn't even know if I was his girl or not, and I didn't care if he was sneaking off to be with another girl. Frankly I didn't even think about that, I was more concerned that he would be wandering over to Brooklyn.

I gave a long sigh and pulled myself towards the distribution center. And here I thought I was getting closer to him, but he is still hiding things. I mentally laughed at the irony of that, here I was hiding everything about me and I was getting upset that he wasn't telling me where he was going. I ended up near the end of the line, but today the line seemed shorter. I glanced around trying to figure out if anyone else important was missing. My eyes gazed at the front, and my confusion heightened when I saw Buzz buying his papers.

Either Rusty was involving himself with Brooklyn, leaving Buzz out of it today at least, or Rusty was just off doing something else. This didn't make it any easier; at least if Buzz was missing I could assume they were plotting something together. Maybe I should try and get closer to Buzz…maybe he knew enough. Thinking back to Spot and Eagle, they both knew a lot about the affairs of Brooklyn and the other boroughs. But I was already trying with Rusty; I might as well stick to it.

My mind seemed occupied all day; well actually it seemed like every day I was in Queens it was off thinking about something else. I walked back to the lodging house later that evening, hoping to find Cricket. She always seemed to cheer me up, even if we didn't talk much I think it was the presence alone that made us fit together. I climbed the steps, approaching the loud floor above me. Walking by Rusty's room I saw that the door was open, and he wasn't in it. I tried to push that behind me as I found Cricket and Jumper starting up a small poker game.

Smiling I sat down next to them, waiting to be dealt in. Cricket offered a small hey, before turning back to her cards.

"You want in Spirit?" Jumper asked while he picked up the large pile of cards.

I rolled my eyes slightly, keeping a small smile on my face, "No I'm just here to enjoy the view. Deal me in."

He laughed and threw my cards at me with speed. He was a fast dealer, I wasn't even sure if he was dealing legitimately but then again Lock was worse with cheating. He pushed cards up his sleeves and we never noticed we always tried hard to catch him in the act though. Speaking of, Lock sat down at the table and knocked on the wood for Jumper to hand him some cards too.

I stood up and stretched, sitting at our little table didn't help your back at all.

"Youse bailin' out now Spirit, I just started gettin' hot," I saw Lock smirk at me.

"You're head is gettin' hot," I collected my winnings and smiled, I didn't do too badly. Cricket folded and took away the little money she had left. She followed me over to my bunk. I knew she would, she would want an update on Rusty.

"So?" I heard her question right on time. My bunk was near the end of the room and right now there was no one really nearby, minus the younger kids. But I didn't care if they heard anything, as long as it wasn't Lips or any of her lackeys.

"So?" I questioned back blatantly ignoring her. I tucked my spare change under my mattress in a little bag I had. She sat down on the bed, making the mattress fall back into place. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"There's nothin' new to tell"

She rolled her eyes at me, "You've been eating with him almost all week…there's gotta be somethin' come on humor me."

I gave a small chuckle, her eyes widened with anticipation, "Sorry but we barely even talked today, and he didn't even sell so I haven't really seen him."

"Well have you at least kissed him since the first date?" I couldn't help but laugh again at her face. It was priceless. She looked like a little girl waiting to hear she's never heard about before, waiting to hear of adventure and love.

"Yes I have, just not today," I paused and looked her over again, "when I have something worthwhile to tell ya, I promise I will."

"Oh fine," she said leaning back against my bed, "You're no fun."

I leaned back with her and we talked a little more, about nothing important. But that useless conversation was what I needed, I needed time to get my thoughts back together, back to my mission.

* * *

I yawned as I stood at the corner by Dom's. I looked around the streets again, but I didn't see Rusty anywhere. I glanced up at the sky, trying to figure out the time. It looked after noon already. I frowned, where the hell was this boy? I gave a small groan as my stomach loudly protested the fact that I was waiting on nothing. I decided if he was going to show up, he would check inside for me…or I hoped at least.

I went inside and found one of the smaller tables, quickly ordering a sandwich. It felt weird to sit here alone, there weren't any other newsies nearby, and I felt like I was stood up. Well in fact I think I was, but this time I felt like everyone in the restaurant could tell. I looked down at the table, and at my food, anything to get away from looking at other people.

Lunch didn't take long, but he still wasn't here. I wasn't sure why I was so upset about this, but I was. I took my time heading the get the afternoon edition. And I took even more time to sell it. I wasn't in the mood to go back to the lodging house early, so I took a walk around Queens. I found myself nearing the boarder of Brooklyn. My eyes lingered across the street, to my old home. But I had to quickly turn around; I didn't want anyone to see me watching Brooklyn.

Funny how I took the walk to make me feel better and all it did was made me more homesick. The sky was turning different colors, signaling the sunset. I turned around again, casting one more quick glance back to Brooklyn. The light glistened on the streets before disappearing. I sighed and continued on back towards the lodging house.

What met me at the door was something I wasn't expecting. I had taken some longer turns back, wasting more time than I should have. But there on the front steps was Rusty. I could see the red burning light coming from the end of the cigarette he had in his hands. He looked up at me as I drew in closer.

"Hey Rusty," I spoke first, since he was just kind of staring at me.

"Had things to do earlier," he said taking a long drag on the now small cigarette. I nodded in response, I guess that was as good of an apology as I would get.

I stood there for a minute before he stood up at well. His figure now towered over mine, but that was all I thought about before I felt his lips against mine. The hunger was evident, but I pushed back with equal feelings. Then somehow we were upstairs, and in his room. My mind went into a blur of emotions before that, all I remembered was his lips on mine, his hands on my body. That was it, nothing else around me ever registered.

* * *

I felt a bright light shining on my closed eyelids. I groaned softly and went to turn over, hitting another body. I stiffened for a minute before opening my eyes slowly. I was in bed with Rusty. I put my head back down on the pillow and tried not to groan this time. What did I do? Then all the blurs came back, I felt like I was drunk last night and now trying to piece it together. But the reality hit, I hadn't been drunk and I was naked in Rusty's bed.

I must have slipped back into sleep for a minute because the next time I woke up Rusty wasn't there. He was outside his room from what I could hear. My ears perked up as I heard him and Buzz talking in hushed voices.

"I checked out Brooklyn last night," that was Buzz talking now. I picked up my clothes and quickly dressed as I listened to what was going on through the door.

"Conlon has been watching the south more; I think they took the bait I gave. There's barely anyone sellin' around Crown Heights and the rest of eastern Brooklyn. Its prime location," I heard Buzz continue explaining.

"Alright, I want you to go towards the south again, try to keep throwing them off, I'll scout out whose sellin' around there later," that was all I heard before I saw the door knob turning. I quickly pretended I was still putting on my clothes, and putting my hair up.

Rusty looked at me for a minute before shutting the door behind him. There was something suspicious in his eyes, and I realized it was his own wariness of me. I smiled, hoping it wouldn't look like I was listening in.

"Come on we're already late for sellin' as it is, I'll catch up wid you lata for lunch"

I nodded, knowing not to press the issue of him coming selling with me or not. I didn't want to seem too interested in what he was doing. I ran down the stairs and into the street, hurrying to catch up with the other newsies.

I found the line, which was barely a line by the time I got there. I hoped the headlines were good…because right now the only thing I could think about yelling were the word Crown Heights. Maybe I could sell near Brooklyn and yell that, I laughed at my own thoughts.

I got the information I wanted, only problem was, I slept with Rusty to get it. I hung my head a little as I walked off to sell. How was I going to get this information to Spot?

This was turning out to be an interesting morning, and it only just started.


	6. Races doubled

Disclaimer: I only own Spirit and I guess the others you don't recognize

A/N: Thanks for **Mackenzie** and **SilverStorm 06 **for reviewing you guys help keep me writing! I feel like this is getting less hits than before, I hope people are still enjoying this…any ideas to make this better or anything let me know. Here's another update, and it's going to start getting more into the other newsies we all know and love soon, hope you guys keep reading on.

* * *

I headed over to Rascals for dinner. I had briefly met Rusty without much conversing for lunch earlier. I figured it would be awkward after last night, but it wasn't, well not that much at least. But then he ran off after lunch, this time I knew it had to be towards Brooklyn. That brought up the other problem. I had yet to find a way to tell Spot.

I hadn't even seen any of his birds out in our area. You would think we thought this part through before he pushed me over here. Of course not, why would men think things through? I cringed as I realized I didn't think things through last night. I mean it did push me in the right direction, but I hadn't meant for me to get in that deep.

I was around the corner from Rascals when I stopped dead in my tracks. I smirk played on my lips. I had an idea; I would have to talk to Rusty later tonight about it. He had mentioned there was a big race at Sheepshead this week, and I think it was in a few days. If it was, this might all work out. True Sheepshead was in Brooklyn but that's not what I was counting on, I was counting on someone to be there, Racetrack. He was one of the few I talked to regularly from Manhattan. He probably knew I was kicked out of Brooklyn, but it was worth a shot. If Rusty saw me talking to Brooklyn newsies there…my trust would probably be blown. Race was the perfect go between, and if this was a big race I knew I could count on that gambler to be there.

I smiled more as I walked through the door to Rascals. This was beginning to look like it would work. Cricket immediately saw me and smiled. I sat down with her, it looked like the others had already cleared out or weren't coming here for dinner. I was glad it was just us because I knew what she would start talking about.

She didn't fail me. "So where were youse last night?" she shot me a suspicious look, yet the smile remained.

I shrugged as I looked anywhere but at her, "I was around," I tried to remain casual. I heard a light chuckle from her as she leaned across the table more.

"You didn't happen to be in Rusty room last night did you?" her eyes sparkled as she asked away. Funny I thought she was the one that never gossiped and here she was trying to get me to.

I finally gave up and looked at her, but I didn't even need to answer for her smile grew even more. "You did didn't you? Oh I'm so happy for you Spirit!" she gave a small shriek. I hushed her and looked around making sure no one had heard us.

"So?" she asked again.

I rolled my eyes this time, "That's all the information you're gettin'. Sides you never tell me anythin'."

Cricket rolled her eyes back at me, "Well that's cause I ain't got nothin' to tell."

"Not even who you like?" I asked trying to push something out of her while taking the focus off me.

She shrugged back at me and started picking at her food. I smiled, I knew she liked someone but wasn't going to tell me. If she insisted on getting information from me I would just have to start in on her.

"I will get it out of you," I finally said after it was clear she wasn't going to say anymore.

The rest of dinner went on normal, all manners of boys pushed aside. It felt good to relax with someone else besides Rusty, with him I had to have my guard up, so he couldn't see through me. We took the short walk back to the lodging house later that night, and I ended up hanging out with Lock and Jumper as they lazily sat around with some cards.

As I crawled into bed that night I reminded myself that soon enough we would be going to Sheepshead. I would bring it up tomorrow, hinting that I still wanted to go. I let out a long, tired sigh as let my thoughts drift me off to sleep.

* * *

As it turned out I couldn't find Rusty the next morning to mention Sheepshead, but I did find him that night, and my luck was still going strong. So now it was the day after instead of meeting for lunch by Dom's I was heading over to his selling spot to meet him.

"Hey Rusty!" I called out across the street. I watched as he slowly turned, like everything in the world could wait for him. I saw a small smile play on his lips as he crossed the street to meet me.

"Ready to go?" he seemed in a better mood than the previous day at least.

I nodded my head and he led the way. We walked silently and I was thankful for that, my heart was racing too fast to even think about talking. I eyed Brooklyn in the distance, we still had a good walk until Sheepshead but we would be passing through Crown Heights, and I now knew how Rusty was involved in this.

When we stepped into Brooklyn I felt Rusty put his arm around me. I gave him a small look, but he ignored it. We never really had any public affection but I knew it was more for the sake of what territory we were in rather than how he felt. I knew enough from watching Spot and some other leaders, that one way to look casual was with a girl. They thought that alone could pass off anything suspicious they intended on doing. I had seen Spot use a girl and the excuse of showing her the best Italian Restaurant around to get in the Bronx, which once there had nothing to do with the girl.

We surprisingly got through Crown Heights without trouble; I tried hard to scan the area without being too obvious. I didn't see any newsies around and I was suddenly thankful it was lunch time. I hadn't even had contact with any newsies outside of Queens since I've been there. I wasn't even sure how to react around Race, or if he would help out.

I could tell as we walked further through Brooklyn that Rusty was starting to get uneasy. His grip around me tightened ever so slightly, if I wasn't so tense I probably wouldn't have felt it. I saw his own face go into an unreadable mask, his eyes steady as they flickered around like mine had.

The only time I felt him relax a little was when the racetrack came into view. I smiled; we had made it, now it was up to me to do my part. Rusty lightly dropped his arm from me as we entered the building. Luckily Sheepshead was a neutral place, it was technically far from Brooklyn's territory and in Coney Island, and so any newsies were allowed around here as long as they didn't cause trouble or sell, kind of like Medda's.

We stepped up and scanned the names and stats of the horses racing today. I could tell by the odds some of them would definitely put up a good race.

"Which one you bettin' on?" I asked Rusty as he slipped his money to the man behind the counter.

"Salvator, got a hot tip on 'im. You want down for 'im too?" Rusty took his slip and waited for me to make my decision. I scanned the names again, Salvator looked like a good tip, but I had a feeling he wouldn't cut it.

"Nah, put me down for Proctor Knott," I said sliding my own money across the counter.

"Youse sure you wanna bet on him and for that much? You ain't got much practice on bettin' on horses it's a little different than poker doll."

I rolled my eyes at Rusty's speech and the fact he called me doll, "Don't worry bout it, I got my own hot tip on this one."

He was silent after that and we went to find some standing room down front. As we pushed our way through I scanned the area for Race, or anyone else that might be able to help my situation. Before I could even fully take in the whole crowd Rusty nudged me to get my attention.

I looked up at him and squinted in the sunlight trying to see his face. There was something unreadable about it, "I'll be back in a few minutes," and that was all he said before taking off.

"Alright," I answered even though he was gone.

I felt a smile break across my face as I saw who I was looking for, and with perfect timing. I made sure Rusty wasn't watching me too closely before I moved in, but his tall figure was nowhere in sight. I pushed through the crowd a little towards Race, who wasn't too far off from my original spot.

"Hey Race," I called over the crowd. His head whipped around trying to find who had spoken. I gave him a small wave as I made my final push up to the front with him.

He smiled brightly as I stepped up with him, but I could see the confusion in his eyes, "Hey Spirit, what brings you heah on this lovely day?"

I smiled back at him, "Got a hot tip." I paused then, watching him nod in agreement, I could tell he wanted to ask me something but was unsure if he should. I gave him a small nod showing he could ask, he was easy to understand and that's what I needed right now.

"Youse sure youse allowed heah?" he asked, his voice lowering some as he leaned in. So I guess he had heard about my getting set up by Spot, or whatever rumor was going on about my leaving Brooklyn. That didn't surprise me too much, newsies loved to gossip.

I nodded, "It's a bit complicated, but I need your help." I searched his face, hoping it would show signs of agreeing, he didn't even know what it was but I could see him mulling over the idea alone.

"As long as it doesn't get me killed before I collect my winnin's today," he smiled again trying to put some humor into whatever this situation was. I looked around again, scanning the area for Rusty, I was glad he was tall enough to be found, while Race and I fell into the background with our height.

"I need you to get a message to Spot for me, your one of the few I can trust, but I can't tell you everythin', I'll leave that up to Spot." My face became slightly guarded, not that I meant to; I just went into business mode.

For the joker Race always was, I was glad he knew when to be serious. The smile remained on his face but his eyes grew serious as he nodded, "Yeah sure."

"Can you tell Spot to keep his boirds focused on the south, but his own eyes to the east?" Race's brow frowned slightly as if he was expecting some more straight forward news. But glancing around again, and sensing the crowd we were in, he soon seemed to grasp why I was talking the way I was. I wanted to tip off Spot where Rusty was going to hit, but also where Rusty wanted to pretend to hit. Spot could then decide if he wanted to throw Rusty off or not, but knowing my brother he would play it that way.

Race reached in his pocket and pulled out his cigar, "So which horse is your _hot tip_?" I'm glad he changed the subject, there was no need to dwell on the message it was too risky here.

I smirked at him, "Proctor Knott, what about you?"

"I think I placed a bet on every horse heah, easier to win that way," he handed me his cigar and I gladly took a puff before passing it back.

"Your crazier than I thought," I said before noticing someone heading our way. I froze slightly as I saw it was Rusty. He came up next to us and draped his arm around my shoulder, sending a glare towards Race. I was even surprised he wanted to show I was 'his', he hadn't done it back in Queens at all. I pushed that thought away and I tried to break the tension.

"Heya Rusty, you heah bout my hot tip?" Race asked, beating me to it. I was thankful, I hadn't thought of anything beyond hey to try and dismiss the tension around us.

"Nah Race, which one youse pick?"

"All of 'em," Race laughed as if it was a joke. But I didn't doubt that he put some money on everyone, he was crazy for gambling. I'm sure he'd get his winnings back at a poker game later tonight anyways.

To my relief I heard Rusty laugh, an actual laugh at that. "Well come on Spirit, the race is bout to start," he said turning my shoulders slightly.

I gave a small smile to Race, and I saw him give a small nod showing he would relay my message. I turned around following Rusty back the way we came. As much as I felt I did my job, and found out what I should, I was far from done. Now I had to continue playing the part, trying to get any new information that could help. I could already feel the heaviness of this burden…this was just beginning.

* * *

A/N: Just a side note, the race horses names I used, Proctor Knott and Salvator, I actually did some research, only because I wanted some cool names. These two horses actually raced in the 1800's and at Sheepshead Bay, the outcome was…well actually I might have that in the next chapter but anyways I guess I don't own the names of the horses...so don't sue.


	7. Reporting

A/N: Heres another chapter, Im surprised I had time to write, I cant promise this will be updated everyweek I do have alot of stuff to catch up on...apparenlty my senior year in college is kicking my ass(Im now hating people who have it easy)..but I want to write so I'll find time lol

**Silverstorm06- **thanks so much for the review, it was a confidence booster. I realized its true some stories do have a ton of reviews and arent that good, so thanks for making me realize it more, glad you're still enjoying this

**Just da Girl**- thanks alot for the review, heres your update!

* * *

Rusty and I walked back to our original spot. I figured he just wanted to be away from Race for whatever reason. I looked at him trying to determine if he was angry I was talking to Race, or worse suspecting I was up to something.

He didn't talk though, whether it was because the races were just about to start or the fact he was thinking. Either way I turned my attention to the racetrack, trying not to be paranoid. I heard the horn go off and the gates open. I watched as the thoroughbred horses shot off. I loved the races; I wished I could be on the back of those magnificent horses. It looked as though they could fly; I smiled at the thought of racing them. My smile grew however as my horse pulled ahead, there was still the turn and last straight away but he was inching forward.

"Go Proctor Knott!" I yelled unable to contain my enthusiasm.

Rusty edged on his horse, Salvator who was closing in on mine. Then seconds passed as they came into the straight away. My horse was winning by about a head, Salvator closely matching his speed. The cameras went off and I heard the announcer yell our 'Proctor Knott'. I jumped up slightly and turned to face Rusty. He was frowning; he had bet high on his horse and lost. I couldn't help it my smile seemed to split my face in two.

"Let's go collect my winnin's," I said watching him scowl even more. He followed me nonetheless as I went to cash in. It took a little while to wait in line to cash in our tickets, but it was worth it. I walked away with $5, since his odds weren't the best to win, I didn't make as much as Rusty would have if Salvator had won. I saw Race in line way ahead of me; guess he at least put something down on Proctor Knott.

Rusty and I finally made it outside with the rest of the crowd. It was late afternoon and I was glad I had won since we missed out on afternoon selling. I spotted a small food cart nearby and quickly turned towards it.

I was starving, since I didn't have lunch either. I grabbed two apples off it and passed the man some money. It wasn't much, but at least it would tide me over before dinner. I threw Rusty one apple, "My treat," I said before starting in on mine.

The scowl never really left his face; I guess he was a sore loser. We continued on through Brooklyn without much talk. Rusty was searching the streets even more now, since it was getting later. I was too, but still looking for any birds or sign of newsies.

The walk was long but I was glad the sun was slowly setting since it was relieving the streets of some heat. It had been hot today and the shadows cast by the buildings felt good. I had long discarded my apple and now I could feel my stomach starting to get hungry again.

When we entered Queens, we both seemed to relax slightly. Rusty's face remained neutral but I could see how the tension seemed to go away.

"Let's get something to eat," Rusty said as he turned me towards Dom's instead of the lodging house.

* * *

It was late afternoon, closing in on evening as I sat on the roof of the lodging house. I was at the docks but grew tired of it. Something was uneasy toady…I could feel it. I took a long drag on my cigarette before throwing it to the streets below. I headed back inside, towards my room when I saw Eagle about to knock on my door.

"Eagle," I greeted as he turned to look at me.

"Race from 'hattan is heah to see ya," he said with some confusion in his voice.

"Let 'em up," I watched as Eagle walked back down the stairs, while I entered my own room. I didn't have to wait long, for Race must have been waiting downstairs. I wasn't really sure why he would be here alone, we were friends sure but usually if news from Manhattan came it wouldn't be him.

"Heya Spot," he said offering a spit shake to me. I returned his gesture and nodded my head to him. I searched his face for any signs of why he was here. His smile remained, making it hard to tell, but his eyes, they had an anxious look to them.

"I ran into Spirit today," he got right to the point, something I liked about him. He now seemed to be searching my own face for a sign of something.

"Did you now?" I asked as I shut my door behind him. I moved to lean against the window, watching him again.

He nodded the smile still playing at his lips, "wanted me to get you a message as a matter of fact," he spoke so nonchalantly that I couldn't help but look a little confused, if even for a second.

"So youse didn't kick her out did you?" Race questioned, I swear he was smarter than most people took him for.

"What did she say?" I ignored his question for the time being.

He gave a soft sigh, "ta keep your boirds focused on the south, but your own eyes ta the east."

I nodded slowly as I thought it over; of course Rusty would be trying to throw me off, it's what I would do. Who did Spirit take me for; naturally I'd play into his game, keeping my spies on the east. I looked up again to see Race still staring at me, trying hard to figure out what was going on.

"So you sent her there to spy, didn't figure her as the spyin' type," Race seemed as absorbed in this as I was. "She looks to be doin' a good job though, seemed Rusty was pretty into her. And here I took Rusty for one that wouldn't go out with Queen's goils," he now looked pointedly at me with that comment.

My eyes narrowed at that thought. She was going out with him. I know I told her to spy but I swear she was dead when she came back here.

"So what's Spirit ta you?" Race asked bringing me back from my thoughts. His smile seemed to dim slightly as he was thinking hard.

I shrugged, "Any other message?" it was best to keep him from trying to figure out this mess. I knew he would in time, but for right now I wanted him left out. The less people that knew… the better off it was.

He shook his head, "That was it; I'll let you know if I heah more from her. Since it seems she can't come over heah to report."

I nodded my head slowly. "Thanks," I spit in my hand and held it out to him.

He did the same and I held his hand for a moment, "This stays between us," was all I offered before I let go.

He nodded with a look of seriousness before turning and leaving my room. I waited for a minute before I heard the door creak open again. I didn't have to look up to know it was Eagle.

"What'd Racetrack want?"

"Heard from Spirit," I looked up at him, seeing his confusion. As much as we wanted to hear from her we didn't think it would happen soon enough. "Rusty's focusing on taking Crown Heights, but is trying to throw us off playing it off as he wants the south."

"What you wanna do?"

"Keep the boirds around southside, I'll take up watching the east, maybe I'll put Bug on some of it too. I don't want Rusty or Buzz catching someone they suspect near Crown Heights."

Eagle nodded and went off to tell the birds where to look from now on. I settled back against the dirty window and now realized what the uneasiness of today really was about- Spirit. As much as people think I don't care, this was killing me to send her out there. And now to hear she was going out with Rusty, it made my blood boil.

At least she was smart enough to find a good source to come to me. I smirked at the thought of her using her head for once. Race was one of the best choices for the go between, he was well known in all boroughs, due to his frequent poker game invites, she could probably find him the easiest without looking suspicious. Manhattan was mostly neutral, and that was a good choice alone, but I'm glad she didn't pick Jack, getting a leader into it would be too obvious, Rusty shouldn't question her talking to Race, or at least I hope.

I looked out the window, gazing towards where Queens was located. Beyond all those buildings I knew Spirit was doing her job.

* * *

It had been a few days since the day at Sheepshead. Rusty and I were doing fine I guess. There wasn't too much between us. We still met for lunch most days; there were a few intimate meetings, but nothing like that one night. I was kind of glad I didn't push anything that far again but I just hoped he didn't suspect anything since I had talked to Race. I doubted he did though, since he never mentioned anything concerning it, but I couldn't help being cautious.

I was currently sitting with Cricket outside. We had opted for getting something small to eat at a cart and sitting near the park. Rusty wasn't going to meet me for lunch today anyways, and it was too nice out to sit inside for lunch.

Cricket was silently eating next to me and watching the streets in front of us. I looked over at her small frame. In the sunlight her hair was a light brown that almost glowed. Her skin was sun kissed and I never really noticed how good she looked before. She looked over at me, sensing I was watching her.

"What?" she asked as she stretched her legs out before her.

"Ya ever goin' to tell me whose you like?" I shot her a smirk, I knew she was crushing on someone and this was a perfect time to ask. I don't actually know why it was the perfect time, but it just was.

She rolled her eyes slightly and tried not to smile, "I don't like anyone."

I gave a small laugh, "you're such a bad liar. Spit it out."

Cricket looked at me with her deep green eyes, I heard her give a heavy sigh, "fine but you can't tell no one. Promise?"

I nodded my head quickly, "Promise."

"spotconlon," I heard a rush of mumble. Did she just say who I think she said?

"Spot?" I asked looking at her like she suddenly had three heads.

She nodded sheepishly and I could see the markings of a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Are you goin' to make fun of me now? Tell me I have no chance?" she looked sad as she rambled on.

"Never Cricket; I was just surprised is all. Didn't think you'd like someone like 'im," I tried to keep her spirits high, even if it was my brother.

"Why you think somethin' is wrong with 'im? He's cute," she turned on the bench to now face me instead of the street.

I mentally cringed thinking of talking about my brother like this, I guess we was cute, I mean everyone seemed to think so. "There's nothin' wrong with 'im," I paused not really sure what else to say to her.

"I forgot you were Brooklyn before," she said in a hushed tone as she looked around hurriedly, "You don't have to explain, I understand if you don't want to talk bout 'im"

I nodded slowly still trying to find something to say, I wanted to help her out with this but I didn't know how to, I couldn't play matchmaker with the guy who 'threw' me out of Brooklyn.

"If it makes you feel better I think you'd be better for 'im than Lips," I smiled as I looked at her again. She returned the smile all thoughts of me not liking him pushed away from her.

"Well for all I know she's probably going to Medda's with 'im next week anyways. But at least I can see 'im there," I saw the blush creep back up as she thought about him.

I smiled still, until I processed what she had said, "What about Medda's?

"Spirit! Don't you know about the huge newsies dance, party thing? I don't really know why but Medda's throwin' one, everyones goin'. Rusty hasn't mentioned it?" her face went from happy to confused in seconds.

I shrugged; he probably thought I already knew about it, I'm sure he'd mention it last minute. If he was going that is. With a lot of newsies there maybe he didn't want to go? But then again Spot never let bad blood stop him from going out and showing off in front of the other newsies. He has to let them know he wasn't afraid of confrontation and I figured Rusty would be the same. I inwardly groaned, this was more pressure than I needed if I had to go to this thing. Somehow I knew I would too, things were never easy for me. Not since I've been in Queens.

* * *

A/N: About the racing… Don't know about racing and placing bets back then, tried to make it accurate. Not sure on the money aspect but I'm thinking she put down a few dollars and got 5 out of it? Wasn't sure if that was too high or not. I understand the whole 2:1 and stuff but it's too much to get into right now since I don't know the odds at that race, I tried though hope it's ok. The real race Salvator did lose close second to Proctor Knott.


	8. No Time to Party

Disclaimer: don't own the newsies, only Spirit and some random newsies thrown in there

A/n sorry it took awhile, but here's your update. R and R

Thanks to my reviewers and people adding this to their alerts and favorites, you guys help push me to write!

**Mackenzie- **im glad your still enjoying this and don't worry I plan to keep writing this

**Silverstorm-**thanks, I hope college works out for you too, I know how tough it is to complete majors and not having extra money to take classes

Random reader- thanks for the review, Cricket doesn't get too much action in here but don't worry…she will

* * *

I stared at the object being held in front of me. What the hell was I supposed to do with that? It was mocking me, the color, a light pink, the length, which would reach my ankles. My face openly showed my protest, scrunched up, much like I wish this garment was.

"Will you stop lookin' at it like that, it ain't gonna kill you," Cricket said peering around the article she was holding. I moved my gaze to her and raised my brows.

"I'm not too sure bout that," I said as she threw it into my hands. I looked down at the dress, why did I have to wear it, and to top it off I hated pink. I looked at her again, "do I really have to wear this thing?"

She nodded, a taunting smile playing on her lips, "If you're goin' to Medda's tonight, than you have to."

I gave a loud sigh of frustration. Why did I have to go to Medda's anyways? Rusty had told me I was going with him a few days ago, talk about last minute. Wearing this hideous dress was only one thing I was dreading, I wasn't really looking forward to seeing Spot there. I wasn't sure how to act around him, should I ignore him, look scared, angry? I don't think we thought this part out. I wasn't even sure which one would look less suspicious, and I had no one to ask for advice.

Cricket was studying me, I could feel it, but my eyes wouldn't leave the dress in my arms.

"Please tell me you're wearin' one too?" I asked her, finally tearing my eyes away from the pink thing.

She nodded, "I am, and I don't even have a date." I really wished that I could introduce her to any of the guys from Brooklyn, but I couldn't. Maybe I could find someone else I knew, but it was all up in the air if I could talk to people.

I knew Rusty would be watching me, especially since I was going with him, but I had a feeling all of Brooklyn would watch me as well. Eagle and Spot probably wouldn't make it obvious, but some of the others, I'm sure they would be curious as to why I left. As far as I know Spot just made it clear I was out, no one ever questions him anyways.

I groaned looking down at the dress once more. What have I gotten myself into with all this?

"Hurry up Spirit, we need to get ready," Cricket said as she pulled out her own dress. She didn't even give me a chance to respond as she pulled me towards the washroom. I could hear the other girls getting ready inside and frowned.

I could hear them all gushing over their hair and dresses, apparently I should be this excited but I wasn't. Being in Brooklyn before I never really paid any attention to looking this good and besides my brother would kill me if he found me trying to flirt with his newsies.

I pulled on the dress and looked in the mirror, it actually didn't look to bad, but I wasn't going to tell anyone that. Cricket came over and fussed on my hair, telling me I had to look good for Rusty.

The minute she said his name I felt some eyes on me. I wasn't even sure if the other girls knew I was with him, well they did now.

I looked through the mirror at the rest of the girls, Lips was eyeing me, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well I can't wait to walk in with my date, sorry girls gotta run to meet Splinter," and with that she was out the door. I looked back at Cricket; she gave me a small shrug before finishing with my hair. As much as Cricket and everyone thought that Lips would be going with Spot it didn't surprise me she wasn't. I mean that was weeks ago that I heard they went out…and I know my brother, that's too long for girls. As much as I hated him for throwing away girls I was happy he pushed Lips away.

Splinter was the leader over in the Harlem; of course Lips would go for leaders. I wasn't sure if he was good looking or not, since he just recently took over Harlem. But he had power, enough for Lips at least.

I gave a sigh as Cricket stepped back from me, signaling my hair was done. I looked into the mirror, my unruly hair seemed, well calm. It was half pulled back, letting the brown waves and curls fall across my back and not in my face. I couldn't help it I smiled at Cricket. She nodded, understanding my thanks and hurriedly worked on her own hair. I looked around at the other girls as I really wasn't sure what to do with myself now. I realized I barely knew these other girls, I couldn't even remember half their names. I wondered if they were like that with me as well.

I didn't really mind either way, it's not like I planned on staying here forever anyways. I couldn't help but become a little sad that I probably wouldn't see Cricket once I left, I would most likely be banned from Queens, for betraying them.

Funny how I was now 'banned' from Brooklyn, only to hopefully be banned from Queens, if all went well. This was all making my head hurt, and tonight would only heighten it. Cricket turned around and smiled again, "Youse look great Spirit, ya ready?"

I sighed, "Guess I don't got a choice do I?"

She didn't even offer me a response, but ushered me out of the washroom doors. The other girls were starting to finish up and followed us as well. We walked down the stairs and saw the boys waiting on us. I noticed Rusty standing near the door; an eerie calm look donned his face. I forced my smile to reach my eyes as I walked towards him, assuming he would want me on his arm when we walked in. He put his arm around me and motioned for his boys to leave.

I now found myself taking the long walk to Manhattan. I couldn't help but think of this as a walk of shame; I shouldn't be coming in with Queens, but with Brooklyn. I hoped Spot would show up after us, so that all of Brooklyn's eyes wouldn't be watching me enter. Knowing my brother he would try and be late, he liked his entrances; he better not let me down tonight.

As Manhattan grew closer and closer I couldn't help but feel relieved and scared all over again. My emotions just never wanted to pick a damn side these days. Queens carried on, entering Medda's in a less than meaningful entrance, guess I was used to Brooklyn. I gave a sad smile as the crowds inside seemed to already swallow us up.

I scanned the place, I saw Jack talking to some of his newsies. Race was talking to his friends, Blink and Mush. He was too absorbed in everything to catch sight of me; I would have to find him later to see if he talked to Spot. I saw Lips hanging all over who I assumed was Splinter. So that made Queens, Manhattan and Harlem so far.

I didn't get to check on any more leaders before my attention was brought back to the doors. I heard them slam open, even in this noise I knew someone was entering. Rusty wasn't paying attention; he was talking to Buzz and some other kid from Harlem. Now I felt myself staring back at what I had missed so much. There was Spot and his newsies, my newsies. I was glad we had stopped off to the side, not near the door. Spot wasn't looking around this way; he walked in, making his normal entrance.

I pushed my emotions down as far as I could, something I learned from being in Brooklyn. I wanted to talk to Spot; I haven't gone this long without talking to him, even if it was to yell at each other. I watched as the rest of the newsies pilled in behind him. Eagle's eyes caught mine but he quickly diverted them. I did the same and tried not to focus on Brooklyn anymore. As I turned around to see what Rusty was doing, something caught my attention. Spot entered without a girl? I did a quick double check and was surprised to see he had no one with him.

I shook my head that really wasn't what I should be focusing on; although I'm sure Cricket will be happy to see that sight. I felt an arm seize my waist. Rusty must have finally noticed Brooklyn's entry. As Spot walked by I could tell Rusty was trying to edge him on, staring at him with a smirk playing on his lips. My brother didn't falter, he cast a look back, but didn't even flicker his eyes to me at Rusty's side, or the arm around me. No my brother was smarter than that, he needed to show that none of this mattered to him, but knowing him for so long I saw the slight clenching of his jaw, he noticed the arm there and didn't like it.

If he didn't want me getting this close to Rusty then he shouldn't have sent me here. But that was another matter, and right now I was still concerned at the silent staring contest between Rusty and Spot. I could feel the tension and I think half of Medda's could too, I could feel eyes watching us.

"Rusty," Spot spoke in a cool monotone voice, his eyes never left Rusty's.

Rusty narrowed his eyes slightly and answered back with the same tone, "Conlon."

That was it, Spot continued walking through the crowd before Rusty could say anything, and I knew he was going to, most likely about me. I guess after years of trying to read Spot I finally understood Rusty's subtle movements. He was set on trying to get a rise out of Spot, but Spot once again took the upper hand, walking away before anything was uncovered.

The noise level seemed to return to the normal loud, and Rusty pulled me forward. I followed not sure where we were going. We stopped over near the left side of the stage; Jack was standing on it introducing Medda. I wasn't listening, not that I could hear Jack over the yelling and whistling for Medda. I scanned the room again, seeing if anyone I knew was nearby. Cricket was over talking to some girls I didn't know, and didn't care to know so I would leave her for now.

I scanned some more and saw Race over in the far corner. Of course he had to be all the way over there. I needed to see if he got word to Spot, I figured he did but still I needed closure, I needed to feel like I was somehow talking to my brother, Race was now that support I needed.

I was pulled away from looking at him when Rusty lightly dragged me to a table nearby. I sat down next to him, joining Buzz and his date, who I didn't bother with introducing myself with; she would be gone tomorrow no doubt. Buzz and Rusty went into idle talk, the girl just kind of looked around, and I felt I should do the same. Then I noticed where Race was sitting near, it was the end the bathroom was on. My eyes lit up, I put my hand on Rusty arm trying to get his attention. He paused in the conversation and looked at me, waiting for the reason he was interrupted.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom alright?" I felt I had to ask him, just getting up and walking around would look suspicious. He nodded and waved me off. I got up and turned away from the table before the other girl asked to go with me. I know a lot of girls want to go together, but since I wasn't going to check my makeup or hair, I figured she didn't have to come, hell I wasn't even really going to the bathroom.

I weaved in and out of the newsies, trying to make my way to Race without being too direct incase Rusty was watching. I walked towards the far right, near the stage and looped back around. I made it look like I was just trying to get through the dancers and tables and was having trouble.

Race was in the middle of telling a story to the guys at his table, looked like Mush and Skittery. I didn't want to tear him away from them but I needed to talk to him before Rusty thought I was gone too long. I walked up to the table and cleared my throat, catching all their attentions. Skittery gave me a weary look, I guess it was understandable. Mush just smiled and I tried hard to return it but it didn't reach all the way. I was glad Jack was busy talking to someone else and not here, he would probably pledge alliance with Brooklyn and push me away.

Race took one look at my eyes and understood what I wanted. He stood up, much to the protest of Mush who wanted the rest of the story. He smirked and promised to finish it in a minute. I turned towards the bathroom a little more, trying to get away from the tables. When I was satisfied we were out of earshot and eyesight of important newsies I turned to him.

I left the question hanging in the air; I didn't want too many words to be spoken in such a crowded place as Medda's. Race lit up a cigar and placed it in his mouth, taking a short breath, "I talked to 'im"

I gave a small nod, encouraging him to continue with any other information. But he didn't, he was studying me, I couldn't help but feel a little skittish under his gaze, this was someone I thought wouldn't do this.

His eyes all of sudden lit up with realization, and he pulled the cigar from his mouth. "Makes sense now," he mumbled to himself before looking pointedly at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, what was he going on about? He lightly shook his head, deciding I didn't need to be let in on his crazy ramblings, "He took everything to heart as far as I can tell, looks like I'm you're middle man now huh?" He cracked a grin and puffed on his cigar again.

I studied him again, there was something else he wasn't telling me, but it obviously wasn't about the situation with Rusty. I couldn't make myself leave him yet; I wanted to see if he'd finally give in.

I heard him sigh a little, glancing around him quickly. "He didn't seem too happy when I mentioned you bein' wid Rusty." I understood what he meant, and I was glad Spot knew before he got here, at least he was prepared.

"But now I see why he wasn't happy," he continued on giving a small laugh, "Can't believe I never noticed it before, and I thought I was good at readin' people". He shook his head, "You better hope Rusty doesn't find out your name."

I froze, how the hell did he figure it out. Spot obviously didn't tell him, but we had both known Race for longer than most other newsies, and he just now figured it out we were related?

"Youse should probably get back, find me if you get another hot tip, I could always use more money," I looked up at him and smiled, he gave a small wink before returning to his table. I released a small sigh and went back to find Rusty.

When I got to the table I was a little confused to see Buzz's girl gone, and to see the back of a broad, muscular guy in her place. I slowed my walk now, not wanting to tip them off yet. They were casually talking, or so it looked, but I could see the intent in Rusty's eyes…this was business. Who was this newsie? I walked forward a little more and made sure to step into Rusty's eyesight before I sat down, I wasn't sure if he wanted me there at all.

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Just like that the conversation died, I groaned inwardly, I should have stayed off to the side more

"I'll see you at the card game later this week," the other newsie said before standing up from the table.

Rusty nodded not really paying attention anymore. I got a good look at the guy and realized who it was. Factor. The Battery's leader. Oh great, not only was I stuck in a dress in a place I didn't want to be, I now had to find out how the Battery was involved. Was this work ever going to be done?

The only good thing right now was the fact that a glass of some kind of alcohol was brought to the table for me and Rusty. I welcomed it, and welcomed the next few rounds as well.

* * *

a/n: hope this chapter was ok, kind of a long one for the dance, and kind of slow but it will pick up I promise..comments? questions?


	9. Midnight run

A/N: soooo sorry it took forever again, I wish I could say school was ending soon and I would have time but since my college is like the last in the world to get out I still have about 3 weeks of hell then I can write, but on a good note I made this long for you guys.

Thanks to everyone adding this to alerts and favorites, and thanks to my reviewers **Silverstorm06 **(yes that dress image scared me enough to write it lol and I'm glad I can make someone day better with this story) **Mackenzie **(gotta love massholes, we are one of kind, glad your still enjoying this)

* * *

It had been a rough next morning; as much as I didn't want to get up and sell I had to. Apparently I had more drinks than I thought since my head had a feeling of an ax splitting it. I moaned and rolled out of my bunk, literally. I heard a light chuckle and turned to give the person a hard glare. Cricket broke out into a bigger grin as she saw me on the ground. I scowled and picked myself up off the ground. I sighed and realized everyone was already heading out of the bunkroom, heading downstairs.

I took off towards the washroom to try and get myself ready to sell. Cricket's laugh echoed through the now empty bunkroom. I splashed water on my face and quickly went to the bathroom. I had somehow changed out of my dress last night and into my normal clothes. I didn't dwell on how that happened but at least it saved me the hassle of changing this morning. Now that I thought about it, I don't really remember much after hearing about the poker game with Factor…at least I remember that much.

I returned to the bunkroom to see Cricket waiting for me. I raised my eye brow at her and continued back to my bunk to grab my hat. I took a deep breath trying to settle my stomach and head before turning back around.

"Feelin' great this mornin'?" Cricket asked with a wide grin, one I wanted to desperately remove. I grunted at her and pushed us towards the stairs. The walk towards the distribution center was silent; I was still trying to swallow my upset stomach, and hoping my head would just burst so I wouldn't feel it anymore. I groaned at we made it to the end of the line.

I looked at Cricket who looked lost in her thoughts, but there was a small smile playing at her lips. I rubbed my head and turned to her, "So Spot was alone last night…"

I waited to see her reaction; she tried to keep her smile down as she turned her head towards me.

"Really I hadn't noticed," at the end of that comment her smile grew, she was a bad liar.

I laughed and shook my head a little. "Bet Lips loved that," Cricket said drawing her attention to the newsie a ways ahead of us. Lips was there flirting with Buzz, and well anyone else she could at the moment. I would never understand girls like her, flirting religiously, I wasn't even sure who she actually liked, probably anything with a dick worked for her. If there was a girl like that in Brooklyn, Spot would have thrown her out long ago. As much as he is a ladies' man, having a girl that sneaky and playing with everyone was bad for unity, bad for Brooklyn's strength. That's probably another reason he didn't tell anyone that I was his sister.

I frowned when I remembered that Race had figured it out, I didn't mind if he knew, he was an old friend. But if he knew, what was there to keep Rusty from figuring it out? I shifted my eyes past the line and towards the few newsies who already got their papes. Rusty was leaning against the gates flipping through the paper. I hoped I hadn't said anything last night while I was drunk. I really shouldn't have drank that much.

At least I had something to work with now, as the line moved slowly I saw Jumper sitting in the distance. I needed to talk to him later today. If there really was a big poker game with Factor involved Jumper would know. He was like Race in that respect; he knew every game of cards going on throughout New York. Even if this was private between Battery and Queens he would have heard.

Finally Cricket and I made it up to the window and due to my miserable state I only got 70 papers. Maybe I could just hold up a paper and see if someone comes to buy one, I really didn't want to yell right now.

I took off towards my selling spot, leaving Cricket to go to hers.

Mid afternoon I found myself sitting on a bench taking in the sun. I was too tired to get up and get some food. I had finished selling a little bit ago, somehow I sold them all. My head snapped up as I heard Jumpers voice drifting by. I guess he was still selling on his way to get lunch.

I stood up, with my body protesting, and made my way towards him.

"Hey Spirit, drink a lot last night?" I narrowed my eyes at his question. He was laughing as he held out another paper to sell.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. Any good poker games goin' on soon? I'm in need of some extra money and I haven't beaten you in awhile," my brain wasn't thinking things through today; that sounded almost desperate. But he didn't seem to notice it; he was busy thinking and mumbling games that he had heard about recently.

"Nah, I think they were all awhile ago, the last one I head of was Midtown but that was two days ago, nothin' set up for this week at least."

I nodded and thought it over, "Well then you better finish sellin' those papes, cause I'm playin' you tonight," I smirked at him and walked away, guess since I was up now I could get something to eat.

I scowled as I thought about what Jumper had said though, nothing going on this week. I guess that confirmed my suspicions of why the Battery was involved with Rusty. Well it didn't tell me anything except that I should be cautious of this. I assume the game; meeting whatever you wanted to call it would be taking place in the Battery, so now I'm left with another problem. How do I get to the Battery to listen into this?

As if my head wasn't hurting enough from last night, now this made it worse. Why weren't things just plain and simple with the newsies?

* * *

It took me a few days to finally figure out when Factor and Rusty were meeting up. I had met with Rusty the last few days for lunch and today he told me not to wait up for him later, he had stuff to do. He left me with that statement and a quick kiss before heading his own way.

Now here I am sitting around the bunk room with a few newsies who decided it was too hot to stay out and sell late in the afternoon. I had won big off Jumper the other night and I took fewer papers this afternoon so I could try and figure out tonight. I was laying on my bunk deep in thought. I was shuffling a deck quickly between my hands, but I had long forgotten I was going through those motions.

I needed an out tonight, I knew Rusty would be around for me to answer to, but I didn't want him noticing I was anywhere near the Battery. I could easily pass through Manhattan to get to the Battery but I had no idea when Rusty would be out walking around. He had left after lunch, but he probably went to find Buzz.

I gave a low growl of frustration which only heightened when I lost focus and the cards fell out of my hands, all over the floor. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the cards lay where they fell. I just wished I was still a runner.

A runner was simple…A runner.

My eyes shot open, of course I was fast runner; I could make it through the boroughs and beat Rusty back here. I decided that the more I thought about spying on the Battery, the less feasible it seemed. But I could get word to Race that Rusty had something going on with Factor…that could work.

"Lose a fight with da deck?" I heard a smug voice ask. I looked over confused but then realized the cards were laying all over me and the floor.

I shrugged to Cricket and smiled slightly, "They weren't cooperating"

"Hate to see what ya would do to people that didn't cooperate," she sat down at the edge of my bunk and seemed to think about something before turning back to me again, "Wanna get an early dinnah? I'm starved"

I smirked, I needed something to occupy my mind with until later tonight, and obviously the cards weren't working.

* * *

Today just seemed to consist of me sitting in my bunk thinking and waiting, and it was getting boring. The room was growing darker slowly, and the newsies were starting to pass out from a day's work. It was the right time to leave. I knew I was chancing it more by leaving late, but I was hoping with it being dark when Rusty and Buzz got home they wouldn't realize I wasn't there. Plus night was easier to maneuver through.

I pulled myself out of bed and headed towards the window, it was easier to sneak out that way and if people saw me they would think I was going to the roof. I closed the window silently behind me and without a second thought I hurried down the fire escape. The minute my feet hit the ground I was off. I took off walking through Queens; I took the quickest alleys I could think of towards Manhattan. Usually when I was taking information to Manhattan I was coming through Brooklyn not Queens, so I was estimating the time it would take me. As soon as I got half way through Queens and was nearing Manhattan's boarder, I took off into a jog, pushing it faster and faster as the scenery passed me by.

I hadn't run in awhile and I was feeling the effects already. I groaned and pushed on; it was almost into the heart of Manhattan. As I continued on I couldn't help but think of running to Brooklyn as being quicker. But right now it was too risky, that and besides Spot and Eagle no one trusted me there. I would never get through all of Brooklyn without a bird spotting me.

I slowed a little as I was coming through more familiar streets in Manhattan; I took a quick right and smiled as the lodging house was across the street. I jogged across and silently climbed up the fire escape. I had come here during the night before under Spots command so at least I knew the window would be open. And knowing Manhattan they slept through everything, no one on high alert, unlike my old home.

I opened the window slowly trying to be as quiet as I could. I slipped inside and let my eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. I scanned the room, everyone looked asleep. I frowned as I tried to remember where anyone's bunk was. I really never paid attention when I was here before. I walked through the room softly, checking each bunk for Race.

I smiled as I finally found him on the bottom bunk. I walked towards him and bent down, nudging him lightly to see if he'd respond to that. Nothing.

"Hey Race," I hissed, shacking him a little harder. I didn't want to startle him and have him wake everyone else up. I didn't have time to explain much, I needed to get back soon.

"Hmm what?" I heard him protest and start to turn over the other way.

"Race," I tried a little louder but he didn't budge, "Your cigars are gone," I wasn't even sure if that tactic would work but it was worth a shot.

"What," he sat up within the instant, looking straight to the end table where his cigar was laying. He frowned noticing they were still there and turned to find me watching him with a smile, "Spirit?"

"Yeah," I pointed towards the window and fire escape before we could continue. I walked towards the window as I heard him shuffling out of bed and following me.

Once outside I turned and waited for him to appear behind me. He had pulled on a shift and was barley looking awake.

"You alright?" he asked quickly looking me over for signs of anything.

"I'm fine, listen I need you to get word back to Spot for me," he nodded, now looking very awake. For a second I felt bad that I rushed over here late at night if this wasn't that serious.

"Sorry it's late; it's the only time I could get away. Tell Spot that Rusty is getting the Battery involved. He went to met Factor tonight."

"Ok that it?" Race asked looking me over again, seeming to question me.

I nodded slowly; maybe I should have tried to listen in on Rusty's meeting. Slightly embarrassed now that maybe it wasn't enough to tell Spot, I sighed out loud, "I gotta go, I need to beat Rusty back."

Race nodded, "I'll tell Spot tomorrow, I was heading to the tracks anyways."

I nodded my thanks and quickly disappeared down the fire escape. I hit the ground running, I needed to try and make up the time/ from the timing of how long it actually took me to get to Manhattan I was afraid Rusty would beat me back, or worse he would see me crossing through Manhattan and Queens on his way back. I felt a shudder at that thought, which in turn made me push forward more.

I ran and jogged as much as I could since I was feeling out of shape. But finally Queens was coming into view and the alleys now looked even worse than when I left but I needed to take them so I wouldn't run into Rusty.

I decided to hurry though the eerie silence that came from the alleys. It probably wasn't the smartest or safest to run to Manhattan at night and alone, but at the time I was just worrying over my job.

I slowed as I neared the lodging house, I stopped and mad sure no one I knew was outside the house before I crawled up the fire escape. As I got towards the window I heard the creaking of the floorboards from inside. I froze, stepping away from the window, I focused my ears on inside, trying to pick out the sounds. I soon heard whispers followed by the sound of footsteps drawing near.

I quickly crossed the small fire escape and climbed up the opposite stairs that led to the roof. I sat down as soon as I heard the window being pushed open. I let out a soft sigh and tried to focus on the city before me, make it look like I was here thinking. I silently prayed they wouldn't come up, or if they did it was Cricket.

But I knew deep down who it was. And with the sounds of feet coming up the ladder I was right. Rusty's tall figure came into view and he quickly looked around the roof. The moonlight hit his face and I saw the anger in it. I tried to compose myself as he came near me.

"Hey Rusty," I offered trying to see if he was angry at me or not.

"Spirit," he said stopping to the side of me. He stood there looking down at me, anger still evident in his face.

"What you doin' out here this late?" he asked not taking his eyes off me.

I withheld the reflex to fidget under his stare, it put the Conlon face to use, kept it neutral, "I couldn't sleep, came up heah to think." I kept my eyes focused on his; if I looked away he would know I was lying.

He didn't say anything for awhile the staring contest went on silently. Before I knew what happened I was standing in front of him my arm tightly in his grasp. He pulled me closer, "Really cause you look a little flushed and out of breath."

"Well maybe you scared me a little, didn't expect anyone to come up here this late," that was honestly the only thing I could come up with and I tried not to flinch as his grip was becoming painful.

Then I saw it, quickly through the dark the outline of a hand, and then I felt my head being pushed to one side. Did he really just backhand me? I didn't even move my hand to my face; it was no use the pain would still be pulsating through the left side of my face. I brought my head back up, staring at him again, this time my eyes were narrowed into slits.

"Don't lie to me again," that was all he said before he lightly shoved me away, and headed back inside.

"Fuck," I mumbled when I heard the window close. Things might get a hell of a lot more interesting around here; I may have just blown everything.

* * *

A/N: R&R, I'll try and have the next chapter up soon…I really will try and sorry if it still seems slow it will start picking up I swear, theres a lot more to unfold


	10. Twist and Turn

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Newsies

A/N: I'm soo sorry about disappearing again, but graduating college and trying to find a good job…is pretty hard and I haven't been motivated lately. But I feel like I'm back in the story line again, can't say the next update will be really soon but I'll try, sorry its shorter too but I wanted to try and keep writing a little and leave more for the next update.

Thanks to my reviewers **Mackenzie and SilverStorm08**, I hope you guys still read this and thanks for the encouragement

* * *

I sighed and followed the tension waves left behind from Rusty moments before. I slipped into the bunkroom and dragged myself to my bunk. My mind wasn't really in my body anymore. I was still going through the motions of what happened previously. My cheek was still stinging and I knew tomorrow I would have a bruise of some sort. People would probably wonder how I got it between going to bed and waking up. Maybe luck would be on my side and I'll fall out of bed tomorrow that might help.

I closed my eyes letting the thought take me away; I barely would have any sleep as it was. Tomorrow would be a test of what I had broken, whether it was Rusty's trust as a whole or just a bruised cheek.

Hopefully this thing would all be sorted out soon and I wouldn't have to stay in Queens, and I could finally sleep easy, my only worry being what the headlines would be the next day.

* * *

Somehow I was up the moment the sun started to seep into the room. I maybe got 4 hours of sleep, but my mind was still in overdrive to even let me sleep. I lay in bed waiting for the other newsies to wake up. It didn't take long for the groans to take over the room, once one was up it was like chaos started breaking lose.

People took turns waking the others up, no wonder I was always last, Cricket was the only one that wanted to wake me. Cricket walked by my bunk and stopped, staring at me weird.

"You're up early," she started to turn away when she looked back at me, eyeing the left side of my face. I probably should have got up and looked at it before anyone was up, but there was nothing I could do anyways.

"Well at least you don't have to wake me for once," I interrupted her before she could comment on the bruise I was sure was there. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed following the others towards the washroom.

I quickly took a stall that wasn't being used before a line started forming. It was hard having this many girls share a washroom, the guys had it worse but it seems like there was more room to move back home. I finished getting ready, which never consisted of much and made my way down the stairs to with for Cricket. I was glad to see Rusty wasn't down there, either he already left or was still getting ready, either way I could push that problem off for awhile.

Cricket came down within a few minutes and we followed the rest of the lodging house out towards the distribution center. As we arrived I saw Rusty standing up front with Buzz, he turned around and caught my gaze. His look was purely neutral, written in stone; I had no idea where this left us. Not that I wanted to be in a relationship with him, but I couldn't lose his trust now, I was too close to figuring this all out. He turned his attention back to Buzz before I could process anymore of his look. I gave a small sigh and felt Cricket eyeing me. I ignored her look, keeping my head facing the front of the line.

I got my papers without much talk from Cricket, although I could still feel her looking at me as the line moved forward. As I was following the crowd of yelling newsies into the streets something caught my eye. I was on the outskirts of the newsies, and in turn heading my own way when I spotted someone. I froze; staring at me from across the street was Eagle. He turned away and headed back down the street towards Brooklyn before I could register why he was here.

It didn't look like he was here watching me; he looked as startled as I did to see me. I swore to myself as I realized my bruise was probably visible to him, now I would wonder if he would tell Spot. Maybe he wouldn't think anything of it, newsies got in fights all the time. Hell I got into fights in Brooklyn with a few girls that weren't welcome. I tried to shrug off Eagle's presence and get back to selling.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when I found my way to the docks. I swung my cane effortlessly as I walked down the blanks of wood.

"Heya Spot!" I paused and turned my head to the right to meet the voice behind me. I stopped swinging my cane at the sign of Race.

"Heya Race," he offered a spit shake and I knew this was business.

I moved forward some more down the docks, allowing Race to follow me past where everyone was swimming.

"So what brings ya to Brooklyn?" I asked when we were a little more secluded.

"Spirit came by last night, ran all the way in the middle of the night."

I watched Race hesitate; it left me wondering why she would run all the way in the night for something unless it was important.

"She found out Rusty is in with the Battery. He met with Factor late last night."

"That's interesting," I drew my words out slowly; Rusty was playing it smart by getting the Battery involved, that cornered Brooklyn from the Manhattan side.

"Yeah, thought something bad happened since she ran through the night," Race said bringing me back. I looked him over; he was trying to voice his concern…or worse trying to get me to do so. But odds are Spirit was playing it safe, if Rusty went to meet Factor last night her leaving at that time would be the easiest to get away. She wasn't a bird here, but she still had the smarts to spy and get messages out.

"She's a Conlon," was the only thing I offered Race. He would get the meaning, there was nothing to worry about she could hold her own.

Race nodded and offered a spit shake before turning away from me. I could tell he was still unsettled about Spirit, but with all this information rolling in, I hoped it would be over soon enough.

I soon head the sounds of footsteps falling on the dock behind me. I turned expecting to see one of my birds reporting for the day. I was a little surprised to see Eagle making his way towards me; I hadn't even seen him this morning.

"Late night last night?" I asked with a smirk, he had gone on a date earlier in the day and from what I saw didn't come back until now.

He smiled for a minute but as he got closer I could tell something was up.

"I cut through Queens on my way back, saw Spirit," I nodded for him to continue as I quickly took note we were still alone on the dock. "She didn't look too good; she saw me and froze like she was trying to hide something. I followed her for a little, just towards her selling spot, but while I did I got a look at what she wanted hidden. She had quite the shina across her face."

"That could be from anything," I looked him over trying to see what he was getting at.

He looked down the dock lost in thought, "Did Racetrack just come by?"

I looked back at him, slowly nodding, "Battery is now in with Rusty, they met last night."

"And Race didn't mention anything wrong with Spirit?"

I paused, he had a point, and Race would have mentioned that…so that left the time frame for the bruise after she left Manhattan and before this morning. That was short, which meant someone must have seen her sneak in and out, and it could have been Rusty. I shook my head slowly, trying to work out what was going to happen, but the signal was enough to let Eagle know he was right.

He waited patiently, letting the unanswered question of what to do hanging over the docks. I fingered my cane at my side, I was itching to just put Rusty in his place and get Spirit back here.

"She stays where she is for now, and we stay out of it, it's too early to jump into this. I want Rusty to make the move first." I finally faced Eagle and saw him solemnly nodding; he didn't want her in there as much as Race. But she was a Conlon, she could do this and Brooklyn would be safe when she gets back.

I gave a soft sigh, trying not to let it out loud. If Eagle heard me he didn't show it.

"Send someone to watch Battery closer, I trust Factor as much as I do Rusty." Eagle nodded again and turned away from the docks to carry out my order. The wind picked up and tugged at my hat. I pushed it on further and decided a walk around Brooklyn would do me some good.

* * *

It took a few days for me to finally see Rusty again. By then bruise had slowly started to go away. I wasn't sure where he ran off to, but he made himself scarce. I knew it wasn't because he hit me, he was up to something again whether it was with the Battery or another borough I wasn't sure. I was keeping my distance for the moment, trying to get back in Rusty's good graces.

And yet here I was at my selling spot when Rusty approached me. I watched as his face held a smile, one that I was used to seeing before. He looked like nothing happened between us, and for the sake of Brooklyn if he wanted to forget it, I would too.

"Spirit," he offered when he got closer to me. I shot him a small smile, forcing myself to be normal.

I waved another paper in the air trying to get rid of it before lunch.

"Hey Rusty," was all I could offer before someone approached me to buy a paper.

"Hurry up and sell those and let's get some lunch," he was still smiling at me, but I could hear the tension deep in his voice.

"Not everyone can be a good as you, these headlines leave nothing to improve," I tried to lighten the mood but I wasn't sure if it was working.

I discarded my last papers quickly, trying not to keep Rusty waiting too long, and without another word we both set off to get some lunch.

The walk was silent, the lunch was silent, and I was starting to wonder why he told me to get lunch with him.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

I looked up from my plate slowly, he was dead serious and I had a feeling it was about the other night when I snuck out.

"Bout what?" I tried to drag it out, testing the water to see what he actually knew, because he definitely knew something and wanted me to admit to it.

His glare back at me was enough to confirm that, he was testing me too.

"Bout the other night and why you were really runnin' around in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep, I needed some air," well it was somewhat true, I guess, I couldn't sleep anyways. He wasn't too happy with my answer but what did he expect me to say to him?

"That the story you're gonna stick with?"

"Well since it's the truth, yeah," I couldn't help myself I was getting defensive in this interrogation.

"For a Conlon you aint as smart as I thought you were," that simple statement left me frozen. He was looking back at me smugly, I knew it was stupid to try and lie but I gave it try anyways.

"Conlon? You think I'm related to that arrogant prick?" hope those words wouldn't make it back to Spot I thought with a little humor.

Rusty stood up throwing money on the table, I guess he was done. Before I could even think I was dragged out of the restaurant. I looked back at my food sadly, I had barely eaten anything, but I guess that was the least of my worries now.

Rusty continued to drag me towards a side alley, well this couldn't be good.

I gave a sigh as he pushed me further into the shadows of the buildings. Even though it was noon time this alley was kept relatively shadowed, which didn't help me at the minute. I saw a figure ahead of me and knew it instantly it was Buzz.

And now I found myself deeper than I thought.

* * *

As always read and review, and sorry for the slight cliffhanger but this might make me update faster...or so I hope

And I didn't really mean for her to be found out this soon, but I guess I just wrote it that way but don't worry there's still plenty of trouble still ahead.


	11. Fueling the fire

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, just Spirit and some random newsies not in the movie

A/N: sorry I meant to update sooner, apparently it's a constant theme with me. I'm not even going to list my excuses, theres too many but anyways heres another chapter hope you enjoy, R and R thanks.

**ScreeHollisBeckandKimmy.**thanks for the review. My favorites go back but Spot is up there. I haven't read much for newsies stories lately, and I do have a list I need to catch up on, so when I get around to it I'll check out your story!

**Mackenzie**-thanks for rating my story in your top ones! It means a lot that people still enjoy this even with the slow updates. Im glad you think she fits into the Conlon personality, Im trying hard to keep it that way.

**Just da Girl-** thanks for the review…im not even sure what will happen now, but don't worry its far from over with Spirits troubles

* * *

I was cornered to say the least. Buzz stood in front of me with a disturbing smirk across his face, Rusty still stood behind me, blocking the entrance to the alley.

"How ya doin' Spirit?" Buzz asked as his smile grew, turning more cocky by the minute. I frowned, shooting him a glare.

"What got nothin' to say for yourself?" He asked again, trying to get a reaction and it was starting to work.

I stepped forward trying to put distance between me and Rusty, he was the one I was more worried about. I had seen Buzz fight and I knew I couldn't beat him and Rusty, but I could counter some of Buzz's moves since he was slower. My main concern was trying to get Rusty or Buzz to move away from the ends of the alley, even if for just a second.

I waited, trying to see if Buzz would move anymore in his end. He took a small step; he looked like he was trying to push me back into Rusty. I stepped forward trying to give the illusion I wanted to fight him. He took the bait and stepped in more, starting to turn slightly to the right, he was in fighting mode. I shot him a small smirk and fell into step with him, making him turn more to the right, leaving the alleyway exit to the left. Before I could get a good chance to run I had to at least push him back a little. I waited; it wouldn't take long for a hot head like Buzz to make his move. Rusty seemed to sense it to, but waited to see what his second in command would do.

I saw the fist fly and dodged it quickly, he had power behind his fists, but the movements were slow and I could see him dropping his right before he threw it. I shook my head, no technique. He tried to come back with another jab, followed by what he thought was a hook. He was too easy to predict, I barely missed his hook but I still did, I was dancing him backwards, that was all that mattered. He back was now facing Rusty, meaning my back was facing the open alley. He got a punch to my stomach and I quickly threw a left hook to knock him back from me.

It was just enough time, I turned and bolted. Spot would probably have my head for not staying and fighting more, but I knew after Buzz couldn't get any good hits off Rusty would gladly step up. I wasn't looking forward to that fight ever, he was quick and as much as I could predict Buzz's moves, Rusty would never let that happen.

I heard the heavy footfall behind me but I pressed on. I was turning down alleyways I had now come to know, and I knew Rusty and Buzz knew them better but I wouldn't let that throw me off. All I needed to do was get out of Queens; Rusty wouldn't be stupid enough to follow right away. My safest bet was Brooklyn, my home, but the closest was Manhattan's border. Maybe if I ran to Manhattan Rusty would rethink the idea of me being Spot's sister. I don't know how he found out…or for that matter how long he's known. I shuddered at the thought of where this put me now. I had betrayed him by spying; he wouldn't take it lightly next time he caught up with me…which wasn't going to be now.

I didn't even glance behind me, I was a runner at least and from experience I could tell the footsteps were slowing down, but they were still trying to follow. I took a few more turns, heading towards the encouraging sights of Manhattan. As I finally crossed into the ends of Manhattan the sounds were far away. But I kept running, I needed to get somewhere off the streets incase Rusty decided to waltz through. He wouldn't run, it would be too obvious he was bringing problems into another borough, but he could still try and find me here.

I doubt he would, Manhattan was too neutral to deal with. Rusty would most likely yell at Buzz for letting me get away and then start planning on pushing his plans through, he would probably meet up with Factor later. I cringed as I thought this through; I think I just added a ton of fuel to the fire.

I threw open the door to the lodging house and jumped inside. I huffed desperately for air as I doubled over, holding my stomach. It was sore from the punch Buzz got and the fact I was barely getting air right now. My breaths finally started slowing down and I looked up to see a few newsies littering the downstairs. They looked at me like I was an alien. I shrugged them off and saw Jack and Race coming down the stairs.

Race took one look at me and rushed forward, "Spirit ya alright?"

I gave him a slight smile, "Yeah, thought I'd go for a job today, it's nice out."

Race shook his head with a small laugh. Jack stepped forward, confusion etched on his face, "What ya doin' heah Spirit?"

My smile fell off my face, I looked between Jack and Race and they seemed to get the idea, we needed to talk alone. Jack nodded to upstairs and I followed, Race taking up the rear.

I was met by an angry face of Jack; he probably was still mad at the whole…well whatever I did to Brooklyn. I don't even remember the whole lie we made up to get me 'kicked' out of Brooklyn but I knew Jack would take Spot's side; he owed him that since the strike.

Race stepped in behind me and saw the severity of the situation, "Just listen to her Jack"

Jack snapped out of the stare he had on me and threw a confused look at Race, probably not understanding why Race would know something he didn't.

I sighed softly; I had no idea where to begin. "Listen Jack, whateva ya heard bout me and Brooklyn was a lie, a well placed and formed lie to get me into Queens," I met his eyes to make sure he was listening, and for once he was. "I don't really have time to go into details, so just believe me please; I've been spying on Rusty and reporting back to Spot for months."

"This have to do with the brewing war I'm hearing about?" Jack asked now relaxing slightly.

I nodded my head, "Yeah and it was going fine but today," I paused and looked at Race this time, "today I got into some deep shit"

"I need to get back to Brooklyn but I need to cool off heah for a little, that alright?" I asked looking back towards Jack.

He nodded seeming to make sense of the situation, he was from Manhattan; he does trust easy.

"Just as long as you don't bring Rusty and the Queens into us"

"For now I won't I can't say Brooklyn won't need your help soon though."

Jack gave a worried sigh, looking back and forth between Race and I, "If it comes to that, we'll see, I'd rather Spot ask me himself since I'm still not sure why Spot would send you into Queens."

"Why is Spot's reason alone, but when it comes down to it I'll make sure Spot asks you. But just remember if Rusty tries to take over Brooklyn, whos to say his ally Factor won't want a piece of Manhattan after?"

Jack thought it through before nodding slowly, he stepped forward towards the door, "Just stay out of trouble and get back to Brooklyn safe"

He left before I could respond but I couldn't blame him, he was a leader and he needed to think things through, I wasn't asking him to help now, but he knew as much as I did it would come eventually, especially since Rusty was bringing others into it.

I turned my attention back to Race; he was staring at me a little too intently. I raised my eyebrow in question as he smirked at me.

"Ya sure you're alright, ya got a nice shinna"

I frowned; Buzz hadn't gotten a hit in on my face. Then I realized it was still left over from Rusty hitting me after my last trip to Manhattan.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said walking over to where I knew Race's bunk was. I took a seat, hoping he wouldn't mind but I needed to sit for a minute before I headed back to Brooklyn. I was out of shape, Spot would probably laugh at me but I was okay with that.

"So what happened?" Race finally asked as he moved towards the bunk across from his.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, but Rusty somehow found out who I am." I heard Race inhale sharply; the weight of the situation hadn't gone away. I still didn't know how to deal with this, Rusty was going to be out for revenge, on Brooklyn and myself.

Silence fell upon us as we both thought things over. I wasn't sure how long had passed but it looked like the sun was getting a little lower. I stood up stretching as I did, "I should probably start heading towards Brooklyn before it gets dark, don't want to be kicked out before I see Spot." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Race looked up with concern filled eyes, "there is a card game that way ya know," I could sense what he was asking but I didn't want him being seen with me.

"Thanks but if Rusty sees you with me, things might get an early jump with Manhattan getting involved, I can't put that on Jack," I paused thinking about the poker game he was mentioning, I didn't know if he was kidding or not but it might help.

"Is there really a game tonight?" I saw the genuine smile form on Races face, always the gambler.

"Would I joke about a game?"

I laughed, "If you happen to see Factor or Rusty, can you try and keep an eye on them? I have a feeling Rusty will be visiting Factor soon to push things along"

Race nodded and gave a small laugh, "Ya know poker games are good for gossip. I'll pass anything along."

I paused at the top of the steps, "Thanks Race"

He smiled and followed me downstairs to join the others. I nodded to Jack before disappearing out the front door. As much as I wanted to rest I couldn't, I needed to get this back to Spot…the tables had turned.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark as I finally reached Brooklyn. I slowed my pace, entering a place you weren't welcome wouldn't be that easy. I figured Eagle wouldn't be out near the bridge, he usually had other business to attend to. So I was left with whoever was out watching this side. I crossed the bridge without a second thought, it was now or never. I was a Conlon for god sake what was I worried about. I held my head high as I crossed the depths of Brooklyn. I smirked as I took in the sights, I was home.

I heard it not far from the bridge, the sound of soft feet. I slowed a little and turned around. I could see a shadow in the near distance. I fully turned around to face the shadow head on; no one was going to follow me through my own home. I waited to see if they would acknowledge the fact I spotted them and come out. It took a few seconds before I saw the shadow move towards me.

The figure was tall and muscular, but from this distance it could be anyone from Brooklyn. As the body moved forward I saw the flicker of the street lamp on his face, Frost.

He might be hard to convince since he was still a working bird for Spot. I took a deep breath as I tried to compose myself.

"Frost," I said evenly as he moved closer still.

He seemed surprised I remembered him, "Spirit what ya doin' heah? Last I remember you weren't welcome," he half sneered at me.

I tried not to roll my eyes, "I got business, so if ya don't mind," I started to turn when I heard him step closer.

I moved back to face him when I saw him clenching his fists, "No can do."

I guess we did a good job making myself a Queens newsies believable, too bad Rusty eventually saw through it.

"Listen Frost; just let me talk to Spot, if he wants to see me so be it. I'm not in the mood right now for games," and with that I turned fully this time and took a few steps forward.

And like clockwork I heard the steps following me, at least he was still being a good bird. He wouldn't test Spots patience by fighting me, he wasn't the brawn he was the brains, a bird, so instead he would escort me back to Spot, from the shadows.

I walked back somehow feeling safe, even if someone was following me. It was the essence that I was home, the darkness didn't bother me. It was the familiar darkness associated with Brooklyn.

I opened the door to the lodging house and was greeted by sounds of the newsies. The noise instantly stopped when I stepped in however. I kept my eyes straight on the stairs in front of me, I was on a damn mission and I wasn't in the mood for anyone else to stop me before it was done. The noise started back up by the time I climbed the top of the steps. I walked towards Spot's room and slowly pushed open the door.

The room was darkening, as the small candle nearby was fading away. Spot was sitting near the window looking to the streets below.

"Hey Spot" I said, in a soft tone, though I wasn't sure why.

His head shot up and fixed on me in an instant.

"Spirit?" he stood up, walking slowly towards me. I could see it in his eyes, he was glad I was back home too. But that also meant something happened with Queens and that meant trouble for Brooklyn. The warmth I felt being back in Brooklyn would probably be replaced with fear and worry soon enough.


	12. Safe at Home, For Now

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, just Spirit and some random newsies not in the movie

A/N: Sorry this is kinda short, and not as full of drama and such but it will be coming and picking up the pace soon.

Thanks to **Valiant543** and **XScree-ScreeX** for the reviews, you guys helped me write faster, and thanks to people adding this to alerts and favorites.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What ya doin' heah?" I tried not to roll my eyes as I felt like that's all I've been hearing lately. I opened my mouth to throw some sarcastic reply back when he silenced me with a wave of his hand.

"Rusty found out who I am," I said pushing the bullshit aside; I guess we both wanted to get down to business.

The frown formed on his face rather quickly, "What the fuck do you mean?"

"Did youse become deaf while I was gone, he knows I'm a Conlon," I raised my eyebrow in question at his still frowning face. A smirk played at his lips but he held it off.

"How?"

"How the hell should I know, he just brought it up in conversation, saying for a Conlon I wasn't that smart, which by the way is bullshit"

Spot sighed as I started to go off on a tangent. He turned away and began to slowly pace his small room. When he turned back to me he paused looking me over.

"Ya alright?" he finally asked noticing my left over bruise on my face.

I shrugged it off, "nothin' I can't handle, I got out of there as soon as I could. Stopped by Manhattan on my way, Race knows and Jack knows somewhat what happened. I have a feeling Rusty will meet up with Factor very soon."

Spot nodded, "Makes sense."

"There's a poker game tonight, Race said he'd keep an eye on them, see if business goes down"

Spot nodded again slowly taking it all in, "What bout Jacky boy, he give ya any trouble?"

I let out a small laugh, "Well a lot of people are pretty convinced by our little misunderstanding. Jack took some calming down but he took my word that I was sent to Queens for a reason. Beyond that he doesn't know much, I made him aware we might need him when this starts going though."

"Jacks going to have to realize Factor is just like Rusty, he'll want Manhattan soon," Spot said already seeing the trouble that I saw.

"Which I told 'im" I replied smugly.

Spot was about to say something when his door opened behind me, "Listen to you guys, all business already." Eagle moved into the room more and shot me a smile, "How ya doin' Spirit?"

I shot him a smile back, "I'm fine, which is why it's already to business"

He rolled his eyes as he looked between the two of us, "Conlon's" I heard him mumbled but let it go. Spot turned, ignoring his comment too and started filling him in on what I knew.

I started to turn when Spots voice stopped me, "Where ya goin'?"

"I'm going to sleep" I said as if it was completely obvious.

"Half that bunkroom probably wants to kill you Spirit." Eagle replied back with a smirk.

I stopped half way and turned around slowly. He was right and I couldn't help but groan realizing we still had to explain a lot to the Brooklynites.

"Well can we get it over with, I just almost got soaked and ran half way through New York. I could use some sleep."

Eagle gave a soft laugh as Spot pushed past me, I followed knowing I needed to be present for this, as did Eagle.

The bunkroom was starting to get crowded as the three of us entered it. The silence followed just like when I walked in the lodging house. The angry glares were shot my way as was some confused looks, and some that could care less either way. It was good to be home.

Spot hit his cane on the floor once, getting any small mumors to stop, "Spirit is back in Brooklyn."

That was it, just a simple remark, well and a well aimed stone glare from Spot. But regardless the bunkroom seemed to nod or go back to what they were doing. No questions asked I was back.

I shot a smirk to Eagle and went back to my old bunk, thankful it wasn't taken in my absence. In a moment I was laying down, already drifting off to the sounds of the newsies.

* * *

The sun came up in what felt like the moment I fell asleep. For the amount of worry I had on my chest I slept pretty good, except for the fact I wanted to sleep more. I groaned as I listened to the newsies getting ready around me. I felt a shadow above me and turned to see Eagle, grinning ear to ear.

"God I forgot how much of a morning person you are," I said rolling over away from him.

"Well I didn't forget how much ya weren't. Get up. I know Queens are a bunch of lazy asses but you're back in Brooklyn now."

I groaned again even if I was back home I wasn't looking forward to selling, and then the whole figuring out Rusty's plan that would come later.

After a minute of trying to ignore the sounds of the newsies, I finally rolled out of bed. I took my time getting ready and was thankful there was room in the washroom for me.

I followed everyone down the stairs following the routine I had in Queens, watching from the back of the line.

The only difference this time was that Spot was ahead of everyone, his cane swinging back and forth effortlessly.

* * *

Noon time came and went I was still holding up my last paper. I was tired and my head wasn't in selling. Spot would most likely be pissed I haven't been selling well but I didn't care. I realized in my haste to get away from Queens I never got to talk to Cricket. She had become a good friend and I wondered if Rusty told everyone what I did, or well I didn't really do anything I guess but I had spied…I guess that was enough.

I sighed heavily and threw my paper on the ground, not in the mood to try and sell it.

I headed towards the docks thinking Spot or Eagle would be there. No one had really talked to me yet, that would probably take some time. Brooklyn was notoriously loyal and somehow I had betrayed them. Even with Spot allowing me back they would accept it on their own terms.

Just another mess I was in.

"Heya Spirit!" I turned my head watching a newsies coming towards me. I smirked at the sight of Race.

"Heya Race, how's it rollin'?" I offered a spit-shake to him, knowing this was probably business.

"Got some news," I nodded and continued walking with him.

"I'm looking for Spot myself," I offered as we fell into a silent walk.

The docks came into view and I was glad to see Spot sitting nearby. He turned feeling someone coming his way. He stood tall when he saw Race with me, he could sense when business happening.

"Spot," Race said holding out his hand in a peace offering.

Spot nodded to him and crossed his arms waiting.

"Went to the poker game last night. Funny thing about trying to call each other bluffs, ya tend to see actual ones. Rusty talked to Factor for a few rounds in the corner. They both joined the game in better spirits than before."

"They are going to make a move soon" Spot said looking hard at Race.

He nodded, "seemed that way to me, I tried to listen in but they were silent after that. The good news was Rusty didn't talk to anyone else besides Factor so it looks like that's his only ally right now."

"Well this still leaves us with the when," I said stepping up closer to Spot and Race.

"Ya sure Rusty didn't say anything about that?"

I stared hard at Spot, "It's not like I didn't try"

Spot rolled his eyes as I looked back at him. I could feel Race looking between the two of us. Brother and sister tension hadn't surfaced in awhile, guess it was time.

"Rusty probably won't wait long knowing your back in Brooklyn" Race tried to offer, breaking the staring contest between Spot and I.

I shook my head slowly, from being around Rusty I knew he was more like my brother when it came to plans, he didn't do the expected, "Nah he's going to try and make it seem like nothing is going to happen."

Spot nodded slowly, "He knows you were watching him, he knows Brooklyn is aware. He's going to lay low and then come out later. It's what I'd do"

Race stared at us again, this time with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "I can't believe I never noticed it before. You Conlon's are creepy." He shook his head slowly, laughing softly.

"Well either way I'll keep an eye out for anything," He offered a spit-shake to Spot and I before turning away from us.

"Thanks Race" I called out to him as he gave a wave and headed towards Manhattan.

"So I guess it's up to the boirds now?" I asked turning back to Spot. He seemed to be thinking things over, and it took a few seconds before he turned back to me.

"Yeah I'll move Bug back, guess ya get to be a runner again." He threw me a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"As if I haven't done enough runnin' these last few months."

I stared off towards the docks, I had missed them. "So now it's a waitin' game huh?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah but we'll be ready, Brooklyn's always ready."

"What bout 'hattan?"

Spot looked lost in thought again, "I'll talk to Jacky boy soon, and odds are Factor will want 'hattan after this"

I nodded; we would need them in this, to even the sides.

The two of us sat in silence for awhile before I heard someone approaching us. I turned to see Frost holding a girl. I frowned when I saw who it was.

"Spot, found her roaming around, she's Queens" Frost said pushing the girl forward towards us. Spot nodded and Frost left, he wasn't needed.

"Cricket, what ya doin' here?"

She smiled softly and held up some clothes, "Ya left some stuff, thought you'd want 'em, plus I wanted to make sure you were ok"

She handed over the clothes and what seemed to be the small amount of money I left there, "Thanks, but you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous"

I felt Spots presence next to me and turned to him. He had a curious look to him.

"Cricket, this is Spot. Spot, Cricket" I said introducing them. Cricket stood there star struck while I could see Spot putting on his charming smile.

"What's a pretty goil like you doin' wanderin' around Brooklyn?"

That seemed to snap Cricket out of her zone; she smiled more and tried to fight a blush. "Rusty won't notice me gone"

"How'd you figure out where I was?" I was happy she found me but at the same time I wondered how she knew I was in Brooklyn, I was supposedly kicked out of here too.

She looked around and gave Spot an uneasy look, "Well I heard Rusty saying you came back here, something about spyin'. I ain't mad or anythin' Spirit I just wanted to make sure Rusty didn't hurt you, besides Queens got borin' without you."

"I should probably go before Rusty does notice." She said again giving one last look at Spot.

I nodded, I would walk her toward the bridge to make sure she was safe, but I couldn't risk being seen. Hell I would even push Spot to do it, she would love that but we couldn't.

"Thanks again Cricket, and stay safe ok?"

She smiled and turned away from the docks in a brisk walk. I turned to Spot, who was watching her walk away. I smirked at that look, maybe after all this I could get them together….Queens and Brooklyn, like that would happen. I shook my head and decided to leave the docks to Spot as I went to put away my extra clothes and money.

* * *

A/N: Comments? Questions?


	13. Recruiting

A/N: Well heres an update, I tried to get it up fast…Im soo sorry its kinda a filler chapter I promise more action will be coming soon..and the war..and a lot more stuff

Thanks to my reviewers **DreamerNikkiLynn17 **and **Valiant543**

R&R and Enjoy

* * *

About a week and half went by with no new news. We were taking it easy but the thoughts of a war brewing weren't far from my mind or Spots for that matter. We figured it was time to finally let Brooklyn in on what was going on, I for one would be happy to stop getting death glares from half the newsies.

It was dark outside by the time all the newsies came back to the lodging house. Spot was currently engaged in a small poker game trying to pass the time before the last newsies filed in.

I stood off to the side, Eagle had joined me not too long ago but other than that I was alone, lost in my thoughts.

Spot suddenly stood, placing his cane down at his side. He always took it out when he meant business. It was like a judge with a gavel…total silence. I stayed where I was as he glanced around the room probably counting who wasn't here yet.

"There's about to be a war. Queens and Battery are moving in." Spot paused looking at me before continuing, "Spirit was a boird in Queens. Rusty seems to be after Crown Heights."

Silence followed for a moment before someone broke it with a simple question, "When?"

Spot slowly turned to the voice, which belonged to Frost, "Whenever Rusty believes we are least expecting it."

I could see the confusion on their faces, it was hard to decipher what and when that meant…even for Spot. Spot didn't give any more information. There wasn't much to give, and the rest of the newsies soon understood that. They were briefed, they knew what to expect and that was enough. There were some small nods that passed through the crowd, and soon the poker game started up and with it the talking.

I gave a sigh and headed up to the bunkroom, too tired to play poker or anything tonight. When I reached the top of the stairs I realized there were already too many people up here. I wasn't in the mood to hear all that talking. I kept walking towards the window; at least the roof would have some quiet.

The air was becoming muggier at night; summer was in full swing lately. I took a deep breath feeling the heat surrounding me. The sounds outside were just as loud as inside but I didn't mind, I felt trapped inside the bunkroom sometimes.

I couldn't help but wonder when exactly Rusty would be appearing. It was only a week or so, but I wasn't sure how long he'd wait. If he was as smart as I thought, he would know we would still be waiting a week later. But I couldn't be too sure. All this trying to get inside other people's heads was making mine hurt.

I wasn't sure how long I waited out there but eventually it was getting too uncomfortable and I opted to call it a night.

* * *

The sun hit my bunk as if to mock me. I literally had to pull myself out of bed, giving a heavy sigh as I did so. Work wasn't the problem with getting up…it was the getting up that was the problem.

After a quick change of clothes I made my way downstairs. Spot was waiting at the bottom and I shot him what must have been a confused look because he just smirked more. Either I was early or he was really late.

"Youre makin' me late too," was all he offered as he followed me out the door.

I shot him a glare, "I never asked for ya to hold my hand on the way…I made it there just fine yesterday."

What I hoped would make him glare just made his smirk wider...figures. "Head to 'hattan later, and tell Jack to meet me at the docks."

"No please?" I asked smiling at his stern face. I nodded anyways since I knew he wouldn't answer that.

"You gonna convince him to get in this?" The distribution center was coming into view and the newsies seemed to be waiting for Spot to arrive.

Spot nodded, turning his attention to me before we reached everyone else, "Be careful, Factor might be keeping a close watch on 'em"

I nodded, I hadn't thought about Factor watching as much but it made more sense than Rusty. The Battery was different than its neighbors it was more like Brooklyn or Queens rather than the quieter Manhattan.

Spot and I separated as he made his way to the front of the line while I hung.

"Hey Spirit," I looked up as the boy in front of me turned around and gave a nod.

"Cash," I acknowledged him with a small smile.

The line began moving and Cash stood next to me, "So ya really went to Queens to help us?"

"I'm Brooklyn Cash, I would never leave here...especially for Queens."

Cash smiled at my response, if he could accept me back than I hope the rest would follow. Cash continued talking as the line moved, he decided to fill me in on what happened while I was gone…all the gossip. I couldn't help but smile back at him though, he was like a girl with the things he talked about but I loved it. He was a good friend before I left and it seemed we picked up where we left off.

When I reached the window I quickly ordered 50. That number seemed to get a few looks but I shrugged it off, I wasn't in the mood to play who could sell more, I had business to get down to.

I scanned the headlines quickly and took off towards my old selling spot. I was glad no one took it over in the months I was gone, but I guess we didn't take on any new newsies either. I waved one paper in the air and with a yell of "Body found drowned under the Brooklyn Bridge," I started my day.

Before noon came around I was lucky to sell my 50 papers. The headlines I made up were helping and I really wasn't sure what the actual headline was anymore, it didn't matter to me. I skipped lunch in an actual restaurant and started heading towards Manhattan.

I moved at a brisk pace, Spot told me to run, but I think I've had enough running for the time being. Besides I was earlier than I thought and it wouldn't take me too long to cross to Manhattan.

The sun hit the highest point and I was finally into Manhattans outer territory. I glanced to the east…towards the Battery. I felt an uneasy feeling run through my body. I pushed it down and forced myself to look away.

I picked up the pace and headed deeper into Manhattan. I knew by lunch the newsies were probably over at Tibby's so I headed there first.

I paused outside the small restaurant, glancing in the windows confirmed that most of the newsies were there. I spotted a cowboy hat in the back, at least the one I needed was here and I didn't have to run around anymore.

I pushed the door open half expecting the noise to die down. But no one even turned towards the door, or the small bell that rang. Manhattan was definitely different than Brooklyn. Hell even Queens would notice someone out of place in their territory. But I wasn't here to compare boroughs. I headed straight for Jack's table, weaving between the small tables toward the booth.

Race noticed me first as I approached the booth. He paused from his story, causing Jack and the others to turn their attention to me.

I gave a nod to Race and turned to look at Jack, "Can we talk?"

He slipped out of the booth without a word and took up another booth near the corner. I slid in across from him, getting straight to business, "Spot wants to talk to ya, today at the docks."

"I'll be there," was the seemingly normal reply from Jack. But as I studied him I could tell he was worn out. He must have been thinking on this war, you could see the worry behind his eyes; this was a big step for anyone to be involved with.

I stood up, spitting in my hand and offering it to Jack. Normally runners don't…they just delivered the message and that was it with the leader, but I wanted to offer peace between us. Jack was probably still trying to figure out what my role was. I wanted him to know I was back in Brooklyn as a runner, and not playing the sides again.

He returned the gesture and with that I was pushing through Tibby's. I didn't really have anything to report back to Spot like I usually did, this was a one way message, and Spot knew Jack wouldn't turn down the meeting.

The bell rang above me and once again no one seemed to notice me leaving. I took the same route back towards home. I only got a street or two away from Tibby's when I heard footfall behind me. It was a little hurried but it wasn't trying to be stealthy so I figured someone was trying to catch up.

I slowed and turned my head, I was a little surprised to see Race coming up. I stopped, turning around fully to meet him.

"How's it rollin?" he asked sticking his cigar into his mouth.

I shrugged, "could be worse"

"Ya headin' back to Brooklyn already?"

I took note of the sun; it was still pretty high in the sky indicating it was still afternoon. I could go back and grab the afternoon edition, make up for this morning's small load.

"Yeah, probably not the best idea to be seen in other boroughs right now," I said rolling my eyes slightly, I hated this brewing war. Hell it sent me to Queens for half a year; it was about time for it to finally show its face.

I continued to walk back home, realizing Race was still following me. I shot him an interested look but he ignored it. So I ignored the fact he was walking me back to Brooklyn, "Hear anythin' else lately?"

He shook his head, quickly looking both ways before leading me across the street. "Jack meetin' Spot later?"

I knew this business was between leaders, but I nodded to him. My talk wasn't long with Jack so it was pretty safe to assume that I was delivering a message.

He didn't respond to my nod. There really wasn't much to respond to anyways. Jack was meeting with Spot later…he knew why and he knew Manhattan would be needed in this. The rest of the walk was pretty silent. I was pretty sure we were both thinking about Rusty and Factor, there was no need to voice their names; it just felt like tension was looming around us.

The Brooklyn Bridge came into view and I slowed my pace. "Well this is where I get off," I flashed Race a smirk as I stepped onto the bridge.

"Stay outta trouble," he said equally smirking at me.

"Trouble runs in my family," I shouted as I continued into Brooklyn. I didn't look back but I was sure Race was still watching me. I smiled, at least he made sure I was safe, not that I wanted an escort everywhere but it was nice.

I pushed my pace into a faster walk; I wanted to get back in time for the afternoon edition.

* * *

I hope Im not dragging this out too much, its coming dont worry


	14. Waves

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies I do own Spirit and some random newsies thrown in there.

A/N: Sorry this isn't that long but it was the best place to end without making a huge cliffhanger. But at least it's a quicker update. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts

* * *

I somehow managed to sell a decent about of my papers for the evening edition, I guess it added up to what I should have sold during the morning alone. I figured it was time to go see if Jack had come to talk to Spot yet. I figured he wouldn't push Spot too long, he respected him and even though Spot was the one that requested him, he would show respect.

It's funny how when Spot needs something he calls Jack to him, but when Jack needs help he wanders through Brooklyn to ask for it. Sometimes I just didn't get how the boroughs were run around here, they were all different…yet the same. We were all newsies, we proved that with the strike, we were a bunch of angry kids with no money. Yet now, now we wanted more, more land to do business and more power. This time we weren't going up against the rich and famous, we were going against ourselves. Funny how I thought this was more important, more pride would come out of this than the strike.

I shrugged it off, maybe I didn't see it the way Manhattan did when they were all hyped about the jack up. I turned the corner taking a quick left down a short alley. I was glad to be back in Brooklyn where I knew the alleys backwards and forwards. I wasn't even thinking about where I was going, but my feet knew to steer me towards the docks.

As I arrived I saw Spot and Eagle standing by the boxes at the end of the dock. Most of the guys were back from selling and were lounging on the docks or swimming. The few girls I saw were swimming off away from the guys. That was the smart thing to do since we didn't have much to swim in the guys were always harassing the girls. I rolled my eyes at the thought as I walked by some lounging newsies.

And as I stepped over one of them I heard a cat call…boys, they are all the same. As I stepped up to Spot and Eagle they looked behind me. I followed their gaze and saw Jack making his way down the crowded docks as I just had. Instead of catcalls he received some threats. I silently took my place next to Eagle who was sitting on the boxes a little ways behind Spot.

This was Spots meeting so he could talk to Jack. I wasn't even sure if he wanted me there or not, usually I wasn't involved in his leader meeting directly, but since this war was mostly heard from my side I decided to stay.

Jack and Spot exchanged greetings and then silence overcame them. Spot watched Jack closely, while Jack tried to figure out Spots motives. To me it seemed like they were waiting to see who gave in first, who would begin the talk.

Jack gave in, "So ya wanted to talk Spot?" he glanced at me briefly, making sure I hadn't lied about Spot wanting to meet him.

Spot nodded pulling out his cane and swinging it lightly.

"You know what's goin' to happen." It wasn't a question, Spot never did like asking questions about important things.

Jack nodded, "Yeah I heard," he looked over to me again. I frowned, why was he still glancing at me? I wasn't lying about the meeting or the war.

"So?"

Jack gave a heavy sigh, he pulled off his hat and reached up to run his hand through his hair. He was still figuring things out. "What do ya want Spot? Asking me to get 'hattan into a war with Queens and Brooklyn is a lot."

"And the Battery," Spot added causing Jack to sigh again. I could understand him not wanting to get involved…it was asking a lot, but his own territory was going to be on the line too.

"Rusty's given Factor a sense of power. Rusty won't get Brooklyn's territory but it will still give the idea to Factor. The Battery is small but they have power, Factor has the power to control a bigger territory. Ya want him to take 'hattan from under ya?" Spot looked squarely at Jack, he never took his eyes off him.

Jack laughed, "Ya sure 'hattan's got what it takes?"

Spot frowned slightly, I could see his shoulders tense if only a little. Jack was mocking him. Sure we take on Queens ourselves but with Factor in this we would need more, and Manhattan could solve their problem before it began.

"I think youse proved yourself before. We're askin' ya." Spot finally answered. Jack got the message, Spot and Brooklyn don't ask for help often and when we did it was important.

"We're in, ya have my word," Jack offered a spit shake to seal the deal. Spot let a small smirk cross his face as he held out his hand to Jacks.

"So when do you think this will happen?" Jack asked now that the tension left.

Spot gave a small shrug, "Soon…it's been awhile since Spirit's been back, he knows we're waitin'."

Eagle stood up and inched forward behind Spot, "If it was just Rusty in this he would wait longer, but Factor aint patient, he's gonna wanna move soon."

Spot didn't even turn to look at Eagle, technically he was talking out of turn in this 'meeting'. Spot never liked that and his lack of interest in Eagle proved he was a little upset. But nevertheless he nodded in agreement and looked at Jack for a reaction.

"Well, I'll have everyone ready in case it's soon. Just say when." Jack smirked and offered another spit shake as a farewell. It's funny how that one small gesture, whether it was gross or not, sealed deals and offered greetings. It was pure street and held so much pride and power.

I smirked as Jack walked away, playing with his hat as he settled it back on his head. He walked with his head high, he seemed more at ease now that he talked to Spot.

I torn my eyes off of Jack's retreat and focused back on Spot. He had finally turned and looked at Eagle, though no words were exchanged yet. His stare was enough, Eagle talked out of line. Granted it was the truth, that wasn't the point, no one talks out of line in a meeting.

Eagle lowered his gaze to the ground; that was his way of saying he was sorry. And with that Spot turned to me, his glare softened to his normal look.

"Any sign on Factor on your way?"

"Nothin' but that makes me think it's gonna be sooner. Factor would have had someone layin' around if they were going to wait, I think they made up their mind, and its gonna be soon."

Spot mulled it over. It was hard enough to figure out what you wanted to do as a leader that sometimes you can't read other leaders. But Eagle was right Factor wasn't like Spot or Rusty, he was impatient, he would move soon. He could probably taste the territory he could get in Manhattan and his hot head wouldn't wait. With no birds out I figured they didn't care about watching Manhattan or Brooklyn, they were too busy setting plans into motion.

And Spot seemed to agree, his eyes looking out towards Queens, "It's goin' be very soon. None of the boirds have seen anyone from Queens hangin' around either."

"By the end of da week?" Eagle finally asked, getting the courage to jump back in.

"I'd bet money on it," Spot answered. He tucked his cane back in the loop of his pants. Spot gave a soft barely audible sigh but I heard it, the tension was building inside and outside of him. He shot Eagle a shift nod and with that Eagle wandered down the docks to mingle with the other boys.

"Ya alright?" I asked seeing him stare out at the water.

He didn't answer right way, just kept his eyes on the slow motion of the water.

"Be careful the next few days," he finally looked at me and there in his eyes was the worry I knew he had hidden. This wasn't a war against the newspaper giants, this was war with the newsies. Hell if we lost the strike, Brooklyn would have gone back to selling, we needed to make a living and as much as it would hurt our pride, we would have gone back. But with this, this would kill our pride. It would lessen our territory and probably take some of our newsies. This was more than just a few cents raise, this was our lives.

"I will," I said after a minute. I too had glanced out at the water and was lost in my thoughts. The water always calmed me and I think that's why Spot liked to hand out by the docks for most of the day. There was something about the soft waves, the in and out of the tide, it was constant yet unpredictable at the same time…like the newsies, the streets.

And with the sun starting to hit the water at a lower angle the two of us still sat. No words between us but we didn't need it.

* * *

Comments? Questions?


	15. Explosion

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the newsies

A/N: Thanks to MushSpotgoil and Mackenzie for reviewing, and everyone else that added this to alerts and such. I hope you guys enjoy this…

* * *

The end of the week was nearing. I was growing antsy, it wasn't definite that Rusty would hit soon but I could feel it. Something was coming. It was afternoon by the time I wandered around towards the Warf for some lunch. The restaurant wasn't too packed by the time I got there, since the newsies habited a few local places to eat lunch and dinner.

I saw Cash wave me over towards the table in the back. I scanned the room noticing Eagle wasn't here, neither was Spot. But it surprised me Eagle wasn't eating here, this was his favorite for lunch.

As I took the seat next to Cash I realized he looked different, I could see excitement in his eyes like normal but there was worry.

"Did ya heah? Frost saw Buzz near Crown Heights this morning," I shook my head as Buzz continued, "He seemed to be scoping it out."

I realized now why Spot wasn't here or Eagle. So much for eating lunch today. I stood back up from the table, as much as Cash knew what was going on he wouldn't know exactly what Spot was up to. I wanted to make sure he was warning Manhattan, not that I doubted him, but I couldn't sit here without knowing.

"Ya leavin' already?" Cash asked with clear confusion written on his face.

"Not that hungry anymore," I left without another word. I paused outside, Spot would mostly likely be at the docks. But with another thought I took a sharp left and headed away from the water. I fell into the shadows of the buildings, at least in the shade it was cooler. The air was becoming muggy and the humidity was as high as the sun at the moment.

I wiped my forehead as I adjusted my hat back on my head. I took a quick look around the alley before pushing open the small wooden door of an abandoned house. The heat inside was worse than outside and the air was stuffy. I took my hat off and pulled my hair back more, Spot better be here.

I stepped over some fallen beams and made my way towards the bigger window. Spot was staring out the window, the view wasn't that great, just a small edge of the park was visible. I was surprised the house wasn't ripped down yet but I was still somewhat grateful.

"Hey," the softness of my own voice surprised me, but I just didn't have it in me to speak fully in this house.

Spot turned and offered a smile, for once it was genuine. It was here in the safety of this old run down house that Spot was as I remembered. He was my brother, not my leader, and his emotions came out. "Hey Spirit."

I walked closer to him, the sound of glass crunching could be heard under my feet. I ignored it and took my place next to Spot at the window. He had turned his attention back to the cracked window. I looked him over, he was calm, or at least now was since he was here.

"Ya alright?" I finally voiced.

He nodded slowly, "Zig and Zag got jumped earlier."

I sighed, for him to be telling me meant it was bad. "How bad?"

"Zig's not too bad, worst I can see is a broken arm. Zag got hit hard, hasn't woken up yet."

"Queens?" it was as stupid question but I still needed to voice it. The twins did sell by Crown Heights, so it made them a target for Queens, and since they were both small and relatively young it made it easier.

"Yeah, Buzz and someone else, I sent Eagle to 'hattan. It's happenin' tonight, Buzz told Zig that Rusty wanted to meet tonight."

"He probably figured the element of surprise was blown, at least I helped a little," Rusty normally wouldn't warn us if he wanted a fight, this wasn't like other fights that needed a meeting, this was for territory and in that case Rusty would just rush in and attack, hoping to win. At least my time spent in Queens wasn't for nothing, it blew the surprise, causing Rusty to just meet with Spot and make it a formal fight, but the territory was still at stake here, both sides knew this.

I tore my gaze away from the window and finally let myself look around the old house. It really looked like any other old, falling down abandoned house, but to me and Spot and was more. There was a reason no one knew about this place, if Spot or I couldn't be found we were usually here. The charred wall was still as I remember, I must have been staring at it for awhile because I felt Spot turn around to see what I was looking at.

"I wish that never happened," I whispered still not able to take my eyes off of it.

It was a simple burn of course it took up the majority of the wall but it seemed so small now. How did something that small cause the world to change. Our dad had died around the time I was born, accident at work so I was told. But our mom, she would still be here if it wasn't for that one marked wall. Spot and I had gone out for the day, who knows why or where now, but at the time I remembered I wanted to follow him. I wish I hadn't. The fire started on that wall, the kitchen, it caused a beam or something to fall and block the closet door. When I came back that day the firefighters had stopped the fire from completely destroying our house. But it was too late everything we had in there was gone…our mom was still in the closet.

I heard Spot give a heavy sigh next to me, "That's the one part I hate about this house."

I shook my head and tore my gaze away from the memories. She was gone now and there wasn't anything we could do.

"Come on, we should probably head back," I said trying to break Spot's gaze now. I think this is the first time either of us have been here and actually looked at that wall.

"Lets see if Eagle is back,"

"Why'd ya send him instead of me, he's a slow ass runner," I followed Spot out of the house and through the small door towards the alley.

"I couldn't find you, you take as long to sell as it does for him to run."

I frowned at that, I knew I was slipping on the selling but I wasn't that bad, "Well once this shit is over I'll be out sellin' you."

That made him actually stop and look at me, followed by a laugh, "keep dreamin' Spirit"

I stuck my tongue out at him and fell back in to step with him. The streets were cooler than the house and I instantly felt better.

Eagle was waiting for us back at the lodging house, and the minute he saw us he followed us to Spots room.

"Where have you guys been, I've been waitin' forever," I shot him a look, there was no way he had been to Manhattan and back in that short of a time.

"You get word to Jack?" Spot asked ignoring the question all together.

"I told him the meeting was going down tonight, and the fight would most likely follow. He said he'll be here after he rounds up everyone. You sure it's a smart move to have Manhattan here when Rusty comes?"

Spot smirked, losing all the genuine feeling I had seen back at the house. "Who said he'll see Manhattan?"

I shook my head at Spots thinking, granted it made sense, but still hiding Manhattans newsies until the meeting was over. It wasn't like Brooklyn to hide things.

"Round up everyone, I don't want anyone on the streets when Rusty comes." Eagle nodded and headed back out of Spot's room.

* * *

Evening fell upon us rather quickly, Manhattan had joined our newsies in the lodging house. Jack and Spot had briefly talked before he hid himself among the other newsies. I never really noticed how small our house was until there was this many newsies crammed in. Granted some poker games rivaled this, but tonight seemed different, maybe it was the lack of poker and joking around that made the room smaller.

A crash came from the window as a rock landed at the bottom of the stairs. Well that's one way to call us out, but really a rock? Spot disappeared out the door with Eagle taking up the second in command behind him.

I cast a look at Jack who seemed tense. I understood the feeling, I wanted to out there seeing what was going on, but right now it was between Rusty and Spot.

The minutes ticked on, Brooklyn stood ready to back up their leader at a moment's notice. Manhattan hung back, a little more weary of this war, but either way the tension in the room could be felt.

I turned my head as I heard a sharp whistle. That was the signal, Brooklyn filed out through the door with Manhattan following. The darkness was now evident as I could see the outlines of newsies in front of us.

Rusty and Buzz stood at the head with Factor slightly behind them. Spot and Eagle faced them, not even turning as we back them up. We fanned out, the four boroughs lining the streets before us. It was rather silent as the two sides faced off, staring one another down. I noticed with relief that neither Queens or the Battery carried weapons.

In what seemed like slow motion, a mutual cry was given and the four units crashed together. I saw some girls near the right side and made my way towards them. It was easiest to go after someone your own size and I really wouldn't mind getting my hands on Lips and some other girls from Queens.

My luck seemed to be working as I saw the long black hair whipping around a slender body. I smirked and pushed some newsies out of my way, heading towards her.

She turned sensing someone closing in, her smile faltered a little as I approached. She swung first, throwing a wide right. I easily ducked and came up with a quick left hook. The sound of flesh hitting flesh surrounded me, but I could still single out my own as I hit Lips with quick uppercut. She went down and moaned. I moved on not caring if she got back up, right now that wasn't the point.

I saw Cricket nearby, fighting one of the smaller boys from Manhattan. I left her, not wanting to get involved with that unless I had to. I saw one of Factors boys ganging up on Bug. She was too young to be out here but she must have snuck out anyways. I rushed in turning him around to face me instead.

He reacted quickly and got me with a hard left. He pulled his stance back together holding out his right hand ahead of his left. Great he fights southpaw, I switched my hands, trying hard to remember to fight this way. Spot had taught me to fight with both hands leading. The kid lowered his head slightly to be protected by his hands. Even in his slightly slouched position he was a lot taller than I expected, especially after taking on Bug who was half my size.

I frowned at his size and stature, he wouldn't be easy to take down. He started stepping around me, oblivious to the war around us. Funny how sometimes in these fights we all just rush in throwing blows in any direction; yet sometimes we forget about the rest of the group and single out one person as though it was a boxing match. Apparently this guy was ready to do a few rounds with me, and I would follow, taking down one big guy could help in the end.

I circled with him, we were both waiting for a moment to strike. I tried to throw a quick jab, just to test his reflexes. He pushed my hand away as he moved to the right, good to know his reflexes were fine. I threw some others quickly not really knowing what else to do, but I wasn't patient enough to dance all night. He finally faltered in one step and I got his chin with my knuckles. I could feel his teeth clench together hard. But he seemed unfazed for a minute and I threw my right at his eye. He paused, feeling the pain, but he didn't move the punch didn't have the force to move someone his size.

He looked at me, anger evident as I could see him calmness wavering. He sneered at me before jumping full force on me. Well so much for the boxing tonight, now it was back to war mode. I fell to the streets hard, and his body followed. I gave out a load grunt as he landed half on me. His knees were on either side of me, trapping me beneath him. He took the opportunity to throw punches. I desperately tried to block them, putting my arms next to my face, but it wasn't working. I saw his left hand go back and without a second thought I grabbed it with my right.

I struggled to hold it back away from my face, he was confused I actually stopped him and that left room for me to push him off with my knee. I pulled free and stood back up as he did. I was about to start in on him again when a small body jumped on his back. I watched as Bug grabbed onto his neck, wailing on his back with her small fists. I gave a small laugh at the sight and finished him off while Bug helped me.

I was about to thank her, and then yell at her to get back inside when she quickly ran off again. I sighed and looked around for another victim. I was scanning the area when I heard a sharp cry go through the crowds.

I paused trying to see where it was coming from when I saw them, Rusty and Spot fighting. The other newsies stopping, some mid swing and others after getting in a cheap blow. They looked on at the two major leaders in this and somehow a small circle was formed around them. I pushed my way forward, there wasn't much of a fight left between the two, I could see that much. Spot was still standing but Rusty was staggering a little after each hit. Their energy was wearing, Spot's cane hung at his side, respecting the no weapons rule.

Rusty lashed out in what would have been a well timed hit, but with his arms hurting it came slower, and easier to read. Spot knocked it away and threw his own back. His fist connected with Rusty's nose, and the sound echoed. The sound alone stated it was broken, but the free flow of blood confirmed it.

Rusty was taken aback. He paused looking around at the other newsies, taking in their appearances. You can tell he was calculating the odds now, should he give up and take the wounded, or keep going and make it worse?

I scanned the crowd calculating with him, his newsies seemed a little worse than ours, and Factors weren't doing much better. Manhattan was still standing and Brooklyn looked to be ready to continue. It was a tough call, I would have probably kept fighting, and I know Spot would have. But it was Rusty who challenged us, so it was his choice.

He stood up straight, spitting some blood to the ground. He wiped his nose and glanced at Spot.

"You win, keep Brooklyn." He spit, blood in all into his hand and held it firmly in front of Spot.

Spot lowered his fists and without a second thought returned the gesture.

Rusty nodded and waved his newsies off. Factor came up behind him, he wasn't happy about the call off but it wasn't his war either. I waited as Queens and the Battery dragged themselves away. Brooklyn stood there waiting, never turning their back until they were out of sight.

Jack and Spot exchanged some words before I noticed Manhattan leaving as well. I smirked, the war was over. I paused, there was still bodies in the streets, I closed my eyes gathering my thoughts before turning and tending to the wounded…and what I hoped wasn't our seriously injured or dead.

* * *

A/N: hope the fight scene was good, sorry there wasn't much dialogue going on, hope it was still ok? Comments?

And even with the war over….theres so much more to come I hope you stay with it


	16. Another day

A/N: Once again…Im sorry this took like a month to update. I wont go into any excuses cause well there's a lot but none matter…hope people are still reading this and I'm off to write more now so hopefully another chapter will be up soon

* * *

The lull in the streets was strange. It seemed like moments before there was no fight, there was no sounds of flesh hitting flesh, bodies hitting the hard ground. But now, there was nothing, a small wind had picked up and besides that the night was silent and calm…and eerie. I made my way over to Spot first; he was surveying the area as well.

He immediately turned to me and I saw the relief in his eyes. I saw him quickly glance over me, seeing if there were any injuries, I did the same for him. He would have some nice shiners, as would I but that's all I could see. I wasn't even sure what I looked like but I knew it wasn't serious, my knuckles were split but I was still on adrenaline that I couldn't feel anything yet.

Spot turned to Eagle who helping a small boy up. I couldn't remember his name for the life of me at the moment and I felt bad about it.

"Count?" Spot asked as Eagle slowed down next to us.

"From what I can tell 3 serious, the rest will probably just be sore for awhile."

Spot nodded and looked around the streets again. I felt like I wasn't really here, I watched as the bodies started to gather themselves up. Some needed help but it seemed no one was too bad off they couldn't move.

Spot and I went around helping some of the others up and into the lodging house. It didn't take long, since the other boroughs had apparently grabbed all their wounded before they left.

Once everyone was inside and being tended to I stepped onto the stairs of the lodging house. The night was back to its eerie silence. I sat down, staring into the darkness. At least no one had died, on any side. There was no one unaccounted for and I was happy about that. The few seriously injured were being looked after by some of the newsies that had decent bandaging skills. I wasn't one of them.

Sure I was a girl and I should have mothering instincts or something but I knew nothing about how to help someone injured. That's why right now the best place for me was outside.

I felt someone join me after awhile and knew it was Eagle. Spot was probably overseeing the others.

"Ya alright?" he asked trying to look at me through the darkness.

I nodded but realized he couldn't see, "Yeah I'm fine, you?"

He sighed, "Probably some broken ribs, but I'll live"

The silence came over us again. It was funny how we all had to sell tomorrow, but we just had a fight, and no one could sleep. I bet even Rusty was sitting up right now thinking. Factor was probably furious at the outcome, but Rusty would have been interesting to see. Spot wasn't jumping around that we won, not like he would, but I bet the boys in Manhattan were on the way back home.

"How are the others?" I asked trying not to think about Rusty anymore.

"Everyone seems alright, Zag still hasn't woken up from this afternoon, but he seems the worst off right now."

I nodded again, not caring if he couldn't see in the darkness, he would get the idea.

I heard him sigh after awhile, "I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep," he paused waiting to see if I would follow. But I didn't move, "Night Spirit."

I mumbled a response in return but he was already shutting the door. I was tired now, the high from the fight had finally worn off and it seems like I hit a wall. But I couldn't find it in me to move. The steps were uncomfortable and the night was getting chilly, yet here I sat.

I should feel relieved we won, but somehow I didn't know what was ahead. Sure tomorrow we would sell, everyone that could at least. The injured would be tended to again and we would all go back into our routine. But there was an uncertainty, somewhere in the future it lingered.

But I hoped it would stay in the far future for now. I couldn't take any more stress this soon. I cringed as I shifted on the steps. My body was starting to hurt, a dull ache all over. I stood, not really ready to go in yet, but knowing staying on the steps wouldn't help my sore body. I slipped back into the lodging house, the silence from outside seemed to creep inside.

I climbed the stairs with a sudden slowness, pausing at the top to see if anyone else was up. But I heard soft snoring and nothing else. The rest of the newsies seemed to hit their end as well. I cast a glance at my brothers closed door, thinking he was asleep as well. But I saw the faint flicker of a candle from underneath the door.

I pushed open his door, not bothering to knock…since he wouldn't answer it anyways.

Spot was staring out his small window; he didn't turn to acknowledge me.

"It's over," He spoke as I moved more into the room.

"Yeah, seems like this went on for a long time, and fight was quick."

That made him turn to me, he got what I meant. I was in Queens for a long time just for this one fight. I wasn't really mad that I was sent there, or maybe I was, I was too drained to figure out what I meant by those words myself.

He looked me over, trying to take in what I really meant. But my eyes mirrored his at the moment, there wasn't anything showing behind them.

"Brooklyn's safe now," he said slowly, and I couldn't disagree with that.

"So it is," I said with a nod and slight sigh. I just wanted him to thank me or say he was sorry for sending me away to Queens. But I doubted he would do either. But I stayed put just in case.

"What do ya want?" Spot asked shooting me an annoyed look.

I couldn't help but smirk at his annoyance; at least I could still do that to him. I shrugged, "nothin' I guess, just on my way to bed."

He didn't say anything else, just shot me another look and I took his silent command and left him. He knew now what I wanted, I wanted him to say something about my spying and how Brooklyn was now safe because of me…and him. The fact he was annoyed at me for wanting to hear it, was enough for now, he'll tell me sometime.

I basically crawled in my bed, catching the very few hours of sleep before the sun came up.

* * *

The sun came up in what seemed like the minute I fell asleep. My eyes opened into tiny slits as I tried to make sense of why I was getting up. I tried to roll myself out of bed knowing I would fall back asleep if I didn't start moving now.

I hissed in pain as I realized my body felt like it was rigid. All the muscles refused to move, but I pushed them on. I finally got myself up and took in the bunkroom around me. Usually I was one of the last to get up, and today the other newsies were moving as slow as I was. It was a going to be a long day for everyone.

Without much conversation the bunk room seemed to pull together and each newsie that could sell started to get ready. I pushed my way into the wash room, heading to a stall to change. Luckily there were few girls in Brooklyn so we could all share the stalls. The boys got over the fact we were in there and ignored us all together now.

Most of the girls were younger than me, and I wasn't really close to any of them. Now I found myself missing Cricket. But it would be hard to talk to her soon, even though the war was over things might be shaky for awhile between the two boroughs.

I sighed, just another thing I would have to deal with in time. I finally managed to sneak a look into a mirror and frowned at the appearance. I splashed water on my face, trying to get the dirt and what seemed to be dried blood off.

"Looking lovely Spirit," I looked up to see Cash standing behind me in the mirror.

His own face was looking slightly blue around his eyes. I shook my head at him; at least he seemed in good spirits today.

"I think you should take a look in the mirror yourself Cash."

"Ladies love bruises and scars, maybe I'll sell down by the school."

I shook my head as he walked off, never letting his smile fade. He was a looker, even with his black eyes. If there was a second to ladies men in Brooklyn he was behind Spot.

I finished pulling my hair back and at least looking normal. I washed off my knuckles which were split from last night, at least this wasn't the first time I've split them.

I surprisingly was ready with everyone else and I followed them into the streets, into another day, as if we didn't have an almost end all fight last night. Sometimes I wonder how things like that didn't really affect the newsies.

* * *

R&R if your still reading this.

More drama and action to come I promise


	17. Grudges

A/N: Once again I'm sorry for the delay. I've been trying to update but I was in writers block for awhile, I couldn't find the parts to bridge the gap I have in my head for this story, but I think this worked. Sorry its short but I promise I'll try and keep this going more.

Thanks to **Angelrain32515,** **Bekah, Mackenzie and Newsies-own-me** for the reviews! You guys definitely made me keep trying to get this story back on track.

* * *

It was near a week after the faithful fight between Queens and Brooklyn, along with Manhattan and Battery of course. Things were settling down, the routine was back. Thankfully since we won the war, some of the other Brooklynites were back to accepting me. Frost was back to his normal self around me and I was happy to say no one doubted me, or thought I was now spying for Queens.

From what I heard Rusty and Factor went back to their normal lives as well, Rusty pushed the whole thing aside as if it didn't happen. Factor, well I wasn't sure about him, he wasn't really in it for his own territory gain, but I was pretty sure he was still pissed off he was on the losing side.

Luckily Queens didn't really lose anything; they just didn't gain the extra territory. So overall Rusty probably wasn't too happy but he still had his own large territory to continue on.

So when the Bronx decided to host a poker game, it was safe for all of the territories to get together. I was hoping Cricket would be there, I missed her, and this would be the perfect time to catch up.

Tonight would definitely be the first step for all the previous tension to be gone. It was something to look forward to all around.

After a painful day of selling, since my mind was elsewhere, it was finally time for the game. Only a few from Brooklyn had opted to go tonight, which was rare from our borough. Most of the newsies had recovered, but few had yet to return to selling. Zag was at least awake, since he was the worst off of the newsies that was a relief. He was still recovering, Zig's arm was at least set right and would heal soon, but his brother being awake made him in better spirits.

I was assuming the newsies that weren't coming tonight were either short too much money to bet or were just too tired to make the trip and stay out. I didn't blame them, I was still tired, the fighting was done but I somehow was still in a haze from the last months, it was hard to forget everything that happened. But I planned to tonight.

I set off with around 7 other Brooklynites. Spot let the group of course, with me and Eagle bringing up the rear. My pockets jingled with the money I had, and a smile played on my lips.

"Why ya so happy? You know I'm gonna clean you out." Eagle said,

"Keep runnin' ya mouth like that and let's see what happens," I shot him a smirk, before looking around at the surroundings. We had just crossed into the Bronx, and for once I felt anxious about this. Taking a deep breath, I followed Spot and the others as we walked up to the lodging house doors.

Spot pushed the door open and went in without trouble. I took up the rear of the group and shut the door behind me. The noise in the lodging house didn't falter as we made our way through the small crowds. Spot headed right towards Snap, the leader of the Bronx, offering the usual spit-shake. I saw the other leaders scattered around, Rusty didn't seemed fazed by our presence at all. Factor was in the far corner, he looked to be hiding behind his drink, but I could see the small glare he shot us over the rim of the glass. I shrugged it off, as long as Rusty wasn't still holding a grudge I wouldn't worry yet, Factor just needed to cool down, the Battery was doing fine since their loss.

I watched as a few big names sat down at one table, the more serious of the betting. I searched the room for one of the smaller games when I saw Cricket watching me. She smiled and headed toward me, which was probably a good idea since Lips and some other Queens's girls were sitting near her. I may trust Rusty and Factor after the whole incident, but I don't trust girls so easy…especially ones like Lips.

"Hey Spirit," Crickets soft voice spoke when she got to me. I smiled, I couldn't help it…I missed having her around. No one compared to her in Brooklyn.

"Heya Cricket" I answered, leaning up against the wall behind me.

"How ya doin in Brooklyn?" she asked standing next to me, glancing around the room as I had before. She found Rusty at a table with Spot now, and took that as a sign she was allowed to talk to me.

I shrugged a little, "Back to normal, what about Queens?"

"Less fun without you," Cricket shot me a smile but it faded slightly as she spoke again, "So I wanted to ask youse somethin'?" She looked up me looking slightly torn. I nodded for her to continue.

"Are you and Spot…" her voice dropped slightly as people walked by, "related?"

I frowned, and she looked sorry she brought anything up. I didn't understand how people were finding this out all of a sudden.

"I overheard Rusty talking about a Conlon spying and being sent to his territory, your name was mixed in, I didn't mention it to anyone, I was just curious. Actually it would explain a lot about you coming to Queens," she quickly finished, backing up her question before I could answer.

"Yeah, he's my brother," I answered in a soft voice. It didn't matter though the place was loud enough to drown out any conversations.

Cricket seemed quiet for a minute before turning her attention back to me, "Well at least I know why you didn't want Lips datin' him, and I thought you were interested."

"There's one person I don't miss seeing every day. And to answer the second, he's single right now…at least as far as I know" I shot her a smirk, even if he was a ladies' man I wanted him to find someone nice and not like Lips.

She gave me a small smile, which was probably to hide her blush I saw creeping up. "Well I was going to find a way to talk to him tonight, I heard something after I heard your name mentioned."

And there she was back to being serious again. "Rusty was talking to Factor that night. Factor had come over and from what I overheard he was pretty upset about losing this whole thing. Rusty brushed it off, what's done is done but Factor was talking about going after Conlon. Rusty got him off it for the time being but just as a heads up."

I nodded as she talked, keeping my eyes glued ahead of me. Rusty and Spot were still at one table, Factor off to the side. From our corner I could see the whole room, so could Cricket, and so far the only people near us were some Manhattan boys and some Bronx I think. Cricket was smart, granted it wasn't the best place to talk, but the coast was clear.

"Thanks Cricket. Sorry to spoil your time trying to talk to Spot." I couldn't help but give her a wide smirk; I don't see her getting the courage to talk to him, especially if he was to sit with the leaders all night.

"Yeah well, this was easier anyways. Come on lets go get into a smaller game."

I let her lead me towards another table, I wasn't even sure who I was playing against but it was girls from some of the other territories.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, whether that was from the alcohol I had somehow acquired or the fact I was actually having fun for once I wasn't sure. But either way I found myself walking back to Brooklyn with the rest of our newsies. The walk seemed far too long for my liking and right now I was busy leaning on Eagle.

He was swaying more than I was but it was nice to have someone to keep me walking. I was tired, dead tired and from what I remember and how light my pockets felt, I was out of a lot of money. It was worth it though, I finally mingled with newsies without hiding my plans, and for once the idea of war was behind me. Except of course for what Cricket had mentioned. I sighed heavily and Eagle shot me a confused look, which I ignored. Looks like I would have to have a talk with my brother tomorrow. I looked around and actually didn't know where he was.

"Where's Spot?" I asked Eagle who was trying a little too hard to walk in a straight line.

"He was talkin' to some goil, probably still is."

I rolled my eyes, so much for him finding a nice girl tonight.

* * *

Read and Review if you still enjoy this


	18. Tracks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Spirit and a few other random newsies not in the movie.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone adding this to alerts and favorites, you guys helped me write faster…even if this is late again..it would have been worse so thanks! On a plus note its a longer chapter. Enjoy!

**BlueFangs-** thanks for the review, there may or may not be another war…but I promise there will be more drama and action to come. As for Spot and Cricket..you'll have to wait and see as well.

**Newsies-own-me-** glad you still enjoy it!

**Water vs. Fire-** like the other reviews...it may or may not be Cricket…but you'll find out soon

* * *

The sun was high above me, and I was barely selling my papers. I groaned as I gave up and sat down on a nearby bench. I barely had money from last night's poker game, maybe I should have tried to win some games. And now, I was too tired to hawk anymore headlines. I looked down at my 3 papers left.

I threw them on the ground. It wasn't worth the effort; although the money would be nice. I leaned my head back on the bench, letting the sun hit my face. I figured I would sit here for a minute or so then go find my idiot brother.

I hadn't seen him this morning, I was late to the distribution center and I assumed he already left when I got there. I hadn't seen him come back last night by the time I wandered to bed.

The sun beating down on my face relaxed me, but I finally made myself get up as I wandered towards the docks. I figured even if Spot went to lunch he'd still turn up at the docks. As I grew closer I found out I was right. In all his glory Spot stood by docks, swinging his cane back and forth in a lazy way.

I crossed the boards and came to a stop next to him. He didn't speak for a minute, but when he was done with his cane he finally looked up at me.

I rolled my eyes, he can be so dramatic. "Where you been?" I asked looking over his appearance. He looked like he went selling today, the smudges from the ink still on his hands. So maybe he did come back last night or maybe this morning, I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer.

His smirk made me want to roll my eyes again, "What's it matta?"

I shrugged; it really didn't matter where he was last night. "Nothin' just wanted to tell you I talked to Cricket last night," I paused to see if he was listening, but then I realized I was pausing to see if the name Cricket sparked anything in him.

He didn't change his expression, which in his case could mean anything, "That quiet girl from Queens?" he finally asked since my own thoughts had wandered.

I nodded but noticed his smirk grew a little. I ignored it for the time being, "She told me she overheard Rusty and Factor. Seems Factor is lookin' to get back at a Conlon. Rusty pushed him and the idea away from what Cricket said."

"Does seem like somethin' Factor would do. He didn't have the balls to go after Manhattan or us alone. But now he might just want to come after me, seems I've riled him up a lot."

"You do have a way of irritating people."

"I think it's a whole Conlon trait," I heard from behind me. I turned my head to meet Eagle's smile.

"Who have I irritated lately?" I asked frowning at him, I was no where near my brothers status.

Eagle actually laughed, "I gotta make you a list? Lets just start with Rusty as numba one and work our way down."

"I may have made him a little mad at me, but that was all Spot's fault to begin with…so that one's on him."

"Just keep thinkin' that Spirit." Eagle took a seat on the smaller boxes that were next to Spot. I never noticed Spot sat on the higher ones, just adds to his image.

Spot casually looked at Eagle, waiting to see if he wanted anything.

"So did ya end up with that goil?" Eagle finally asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

I sighed and left them to their guy talk. I may have wondered where he was but I really didn't want that much detail. Since my morning selling didn't fare out to well I decided to skip the afternoon all together. I wandered down the docks more, where some of the guys were swimming.

I wasn't in the mood to swim but I took a seat on the docks and let my feet dangle over.

"Seems like everyone's skippin' on sellin' today," I turned my head to see Cash walking up the docks.

"Not in the mood,"

He smiled down at me, "Ya in the mood to head down to Sheepshed?"

I gambled enough last night to last me while. But at this moment I didn't care, I was better at horse betting than cards anyways. And this would be my first time down there as Brooklyn again and not trying to hide with Rusty.

"I'm sure I can find somethin' to bet with" I stood up hooking arms with Cash as we made our way towards Sheepshed.

"It wasn't the same comin' heah without you while you were gone. You're my good luck charm."

I shot Cash a look while trying to hold back my laughter…it didn't work. "Cash I've heard you say that to every goil you've brought heah."

He shrugged casually, "I got a lot of lucky charms."

I shook my head and continued down the narrow streets. This walk was a lot easier when you weren't coming from Queens. I found myself smiling for once; this day was definitely looking up.

The track stood in front of us soon enough, and from the looks of the crowd out front a new race was just about to start. Cash and I slipped between people waiting in line. I heard a few protests but I brushed it off. Most of the guys were wealthy business men which was good for us.

Cash pulled me towards a small opening in the crowd before the ticket window. He slipped some coins into my hand. I smiled at him, this was one reason I loved coming with him, he was good at pick pocketing.

I quickly looked over the board of racers. I picked on in the middle, the odds weren't the best but somehow I wanted that one. When the window opened Cash and I stepped up using our new money to place bets. I smiled as the man handed me my ticket and rushed off behind Cash before any of the wealthy men noticed their wallets were missing.

As we made our way through the stands and towards the edge of the racetrack I could hear yelling from the ticket window. Looks like someone didn't have money to place a bet. We were far enough in that no one would suspect us.

"Did you leave the guy anything?" I asked Cash with a slight smirk.

"Who said it was just one guy?" Cash laughed as he dragged me further along the side. I finally saw where we were going; some other newsies and working boys were in a far corner.

"Heya Spirit!" I turned seeing Race coming up behind us. I smiled slowing down to talk to him.

"Got another hot tip?" I asked eyeing his three tickets.

He fanned them out in front of me, "All three of 'em, just addin' on to last night's win."

"Youse such a liar, Racetrack, I took all your money last night," Cash chimed in, offering a spit-shake to Race as we joined the other boys.

Race didn't answer just offered a smirk back. I rolled my eyes, boys and gambling.

I turned watching the track and the horses started to come out and warm up a little. Something about the sound of the hooves against the hardened dirt soothed me. Race leaned against the railing next to me, "How's it rollin' in Brooklyn?"

I shrugged, "Same as it was before, but glad it's all ova"

He nodded, fumbling in his pockets for his cigar and a match. Once he got it lit he took two puffs before offering it to me.

I took it as the announcement came on that about the race starting. The horses lined up in the gate and before I knew it they were off. I inhaled the cigar as my horse started out fast, but through turn he fell back. I could hear Race yelling for all of his horses as mine pushed into third.

The race was over before I knew it, and I passed the cigar back as Race. Race took the cigar back with a scowl. Glancing at his tickets I noticed none of his horses placed. I gave him a pat on the back as he puffed on his cigar some more.

"Next time, I'm sure one of your hot tips will pay off," I offered, giving him a smile. I tried to hold back a laugh at his defeated face. He smirked back at me, he was never one to stay down.

"Maybe I should start usin' your hot tips," he grabbed my ticket from me and quickly headed towards the line at the window.

"Hey ya lousy bum get back heah!" I took off running after him. Luckily for me I was a runner and it didn't take long for me to grab his arm.

I grabbed my ticket back before he could respond and slipped into the line waiting to get my money. Race stood to the side patientlty waiting for me and my winnings. I wondered briefly where Cash went off to, but last I saw him he was talking to some other newsies.

I pocketed my cash, it wasn't much since my horse came in third, but considering I placed the bet with acquired money I still won big.

"Come on I'm hungry," I said motioning for Race to follow me outside. The races were still going on but since Race already put a lot of money on the last one I figured it was time to leave.

"I'll even spot you, considerin' your bad luck," I couldn't help but laugh at Race's luck.

It never bothered him though, he kept on gambling. There were times I've heard he won big at the races or at poker, but compared to the amount he gambled it seemed less.

We headed into the lingering day; the heat was starting to die off as the sun moved down in the sky. We stopped at a vendor packing up for the day. Grabbing some left over rolls I paid the man some of my winnings.

I passed Race one of the rolls as we continued walking through Brooklyn. We fell into a comfortable silence as we tried to enjoy our rolls. Manhattan was approaching to the west and I knew Race had to separate.

I slowed down at one of the bridges that would lead him to Manhattan the quickest.

"Thanks for dinnah Spirit," Race said offering a wide smile. It was hard not to smile back at that, and I soon gave in.

"Well when you win next time, dinnahs on you."

He laughed and shot me a wink before turning towards his own territory. I shook my head at his antics and continued on towards the lodging house. I was out later than I thought, but at least I had money in my pocket and not from selling. The sun had finally started to set, the colors were now flashing across the sky. One thing I loved about night, was the sunset. Tonight the reds were more pronounced and the color alone seemed to warm the streets again.

* * *

A/N: Im not 100% happy with this chapter…so any comments would be great….

As for all the Cricket and Spot questions…there is more to come don't worry :)


	19. A Few Factors

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, just Spirit and a few others and the plot I guess.

A/N: Thanks to **BlueFangs, Sunday Conlon, **and **Mackenzie **for reviewing! And for everyone reading this…sorry once again for the late update but I made this long and I pretty much wrote it all day so I hope theres not too many mistakes.

* * *

The sky had opened up, the rain was pouring down and yet I still stood outside. A wet soaked paper waved in the rain, sometimes I don't know why I even bother trying to sell. I groaned letting out a very audible yell, funny how that caught people's attention and not my headlines. The few that spared me a glance I quickly held up my papers trying to sell anything. The sight of the wet, ink stained paper didn't turn them on however. It was late afternoon, why I decided to sell another time today was beyond me, the threatening clouds had lingered all day. Bad decision on my part, and now I might as well chalk up my money as a loss.

I threw my papers in a puddle, just so maybe I could annoy someone that wanted a free paper. Sometimes I honestly don't know why people want to be newsies, I mean I'd rather this than factory work but it wasn't always glamorous, but I guess no job was. I decided to head back to the lodging house; maybe other would be back by now, unless they were smart and still eating.

I was already wet…no more like drowned by the rain that I didn't bother hurrying home. The walk seemed long but eventually I pushed open the door and was met with warmth. I smiled stepping into the warm and dry room. A few newsies were lounging around in their underwear, it didn't faze me anymore. It might not be proper but most girl newsies ignored these things, in fact I rarely noticed that they slept and swam like this. I shrugged it off and made my way upstairs to change in dry clothes.

As I reached the top of the stairs something caught my attention. I turned slightly to see Spot's door shut, which wasn't too unusual, neither was the girlish laugh that was muffled behind it. But the thing that made me stop and try and listen was how familiar the voice seemed. I took a few silent steps towards the door and tried to lean in. I heard her speak again, and for once it seemed like my brother was having an actual conversation in his room.

Then I froze again. It was Cricket.

Before I could stop myself I pushed the door open. Not believing that she was in there. Yet there she sat, on the bed next to Spot.

Spot's head shot up at the sound of his door, his look was murderous.

"Can I help ya?" the anger was still evident in his voice.

"Hey Spirit," Cricket said slowly, trying to ease the tension that just spread through the room.

"What ya doin' heah?" I asked eyeing her and my brother once more. She was silent, thinking on what to say.

Spot stayed silent for once, if I was another newsie I'm sure I would have already been kicked out. But he was trying to be nice in front of her, I could tell. I had seen him with other girls and he was downright cocky and showy. He was none of that as he sat there.

Cricket finally shrugged, "I was passin' through"

I raised my eyebrow at her, a smirk playing on my lips, "just passin' through the second floor of the bunk room huh?"

Cricket shot me a small smile and I could see the blush growing on her face.

"Did you want anythin'?" Spot finally asked, throwing me a glare, but this time with less anger behind it.

I smiled big and shook my head; sometimes it was fun to annoy your brother. "I'll just leave you two alone.

I shut the door silently and turned back to the bunkroom. The smile didn't leave while I changed my clothes, this was an unexpected surprise but it made my day more exciting.

I found Eagle lying on his bunk. He had his hat over his face, trying to sleep it seemed. I smirked and quickly took my clothes to the washroom. After changing and leaving my wet clothes with all the others dripping in the washroom I walked back out to find Eagle still sleeping.

I walked over waiting to see if he'd wake up. He didn't and I wasn't in the mood to let him sleep. I snatched the hat off his face and waited for his protests.

"Whadda want?" he slurred out, still sleepy.

"Did youse know about that?" I asked watching as his eyes lazily opened. I pointed towards Spots door and I saw the smirk on Eagles face.

"Don't know what ya talkin' bout," he shrugged and grabbed his hat back from me.

"How long?" I was still curious as to how it happened, but I was happy for Cricket, and I hoped Spot would be good to her.

"This is all ya woke me up for?"

I shrugged this time, sitting down on his bed with him. I really wasn't sure why I woke him up, guess it was something to do.

"I'm bored." I stated slowly.

He looked at me with annoyance, but I could tell it wasn't all towards me.

"Ya woke me up cause your bored? Go find somethin' to do and leave me alone." He let out a sigh and lay back on the bed.

"Wanna go to Medda's tonight? I could use a drink and I know you love to see her?" I cocked my eyebrow at him suggestively, what boy newsie didn't love to see Medda and her dancers?

There were some places around here where we could get drinks but I knew Medda would draw Eagle in, I wanted some company.

He sat up shooting me an amused look, "If you buy me a drink I'll go."

I grinned back at him, "Get ya lazy ass up and lets go. I think it stopped rainin' too."

I waited as he headed off to the washroom. The sound of the rain had finally stopped hitting the windows and roof. I hoped the rain stopped for good, I didn't want to get soaked before we got to Manhattan.

It didn't take long before Eagle was ready, we asked a few other newsies downstairs if they wanted to come but no one wanted to move. Eagle had thought about asking or even mentioning to Spot where we were going but I told him to leave them alone.

Thankfully it looked like it was done raining for awhile. The streets were lined with puddles but it was worth the walk. We walked in a silence for most of the way. The two of us relaxed on our side of the bridge. But the moment we crossed into Manhattan I could feel Eagle tense up, he was on alert for anything. I subconsciously did the same; I cast an uneasy glance over towards where the Battery was. If Factor was at Medda's tonight I didn't think it would be a problem, but who knows with him.

We continued on with no problems. We passed some newsies and nodded to them without a word. Manhattan never really gave us trouble for crossing their territory, at least not most of us.

We had the racetracks that brought newsies from any borough over, yet when they crossed our territory one bird or another followed them just to see where they were heading. We didn't mind anyone passin' through but we still kept tabs.

That alone showed how different Manhattan was from Brooklyn, since no one questioned us or followed us towards Medda's. We pushed open the heavy doors at the theatre; the noise level behind the door was louder than most lodging houses. I smiled as I took in the music and smoky air. I nodded over towards the bar and Eagle followed.

I ordered two of whatever they were selling tonight. I took the two mugs and raised one to Eagle. He smiled and took the drink from me. I took a sip, it seemed like whiskey was on the menu for tonight. I smiled and didn't care what I was drinking it had been awhile and I was in the mood. Sometimes alcohol was hard to come by, and especially for street rats like us in places like this, but being a newsie in a newsie hangout had its advantages sometimes.

Tonight it looked like everyone was partying. Medda must be in a good mood and have a good show going. Eagle dragged me towards a table near the front. I smiled as he sat down and instantly found Medda on the stage. His eyes were fixed on her and the younger background singer.

Throughout the night I mingled with some of the other newsies from Manhattan. But most of them were too absorbed by Medda to talk much. I didn't mind either I was content to be out and drinking…which I clearly was. I started to remember the last time I got to drink was back when I was here with Rusty for the dance thing. I frowned, at that memory.

But I shook it off as I took another sip of my drink. The night blurred on, I lost track of time all I could tell was that I was currently dancing with Blink from Manhattan in the middle of the floor. I don't know how that happened but I was laughing as he swung me around. I was passed to someone else on the floor and I tripped a little before they caught me. I looked up to see Race smirking at me.

"Well fancy meetin' youse heah,"

"Who knew 'hattan can throw parties like this?" I asked smiling. I looked around and apparently the shows were over, and the place was filing out. Guess I was the only one still having fun.

Race laughed and helped me stand up. I scanned the room for Eagle but I had no idea where I last saw him. He wasn't at our table; in fact no one was at the tables anymore.

I frowned slightly, "Ya seen Eagle?" I asked Race as he seemed to be looking around too.

He shook his head, "Nah haven't seen him at all. I got heah late."

Well that's just great. I didn't care where he went, he can take care of himself but I needed to get back to Brooklyn. Spot didn't know either of us left and he usually wanted to know where we were.

I sighed, trying to sober myself up, "Well guess I should head back to Brooklyn then."

I started to push through the crowds heading towards the door when I felt Race's hand on my arm.

"Come on I'll walk ya back"

"What about gettin' back on time?" I know Kloppman closed the lodging house down for the night at a certain time.

Race shrugged and shot me a smile, "never stopped me before."

I allowed him to follow me out of the door and through the streets away from his own home. I was still feeling the effects of drinking and I was trying hard not to show it. Race held a smirk on his face; he probably knew I was drunk.

Since I couldn't keep track of time, it seemed like it took hours to reach the bridge. I slowed down waiting for Race to do the same. "Thanks for walkin' me," I offered as he still looked hesitant about something.

"Maybe I should walk ya all the way back Spirit, it's late and you're not exactly sober." He was trying to be nice and I appreciated it, but it wasn't safe for him to be wandering around Brooklyn this late either.

"I'll be fine; I'm sure Eagles stumblin' around Brooklyn too."

Race looked unsure but finally gave a small nod. "Alright, just head straight back."

I smiled and gave him a mock salute, "yessir," I slightly slurred.

I turned and made my way across the long bridge. This would somehow be a very long walk back. I kept my eyes straight ahead, but was trying to be aware of everything around me. I was still aware that it wasn't safe for me this late, and within a few steps off the bridge I started to feel uneasy.

It was the alcohol that made me feel like this, I felt the hairs on my neck stand up, someone was following me. I slipped into the shadows ahead, trying to see if I could lose him or at least see who it was. But as I came to a stop on the edge of an alley I was harshly pulled further into it.

I let out a groan was I was thrown back against the wall. My vision blurred and I fought to try and make myself sober enough to fight. I had to squint to make my eyes focus on the guy in front of me. The hat cast a shadow on his face and I couldn't tell who it was. I felt the stinging pain across my cheek and my head fell to the side. I couldn't even process how fast he was hitting me. I felt my nose give a crunch and I tried not to think about the pain that followed, or the blood. I threw my arms out, trying to calculate a hit and not just flail my arms around.

I felt my fist connect a few times but I had no idea how much power was put behind them. I just wanted this guy off me. And then without warning I fell forward. The guy in front of me was no longer holding me against the wall. Instead I heard sounds of punches landing on skin somewhere near me. I groaned, spitting out some blood that was pooling in my mouth before pushing myself up to a sitting position.

I took a minute to catch my breath and try and stand up, I didn't know what was happening and I didn't really want to find out, I just wanted to be back home.

I felt someone helping me stand up. I let them before turning to see Race again.

"Come on we should get ya outta heah," Race said before putting his arm under my shoulder, helping me walk out of the alley. We stepped over the body of the guy who attacked me, I caught a glimpse of him as he was moaning on the ground; he was from the Battery.

I stumbled as Race tried to keep me going. Now I wasn't so much as drunk as hurt. My body was slowly shutting down and I was too tired to move.

Race must have notice because he slowed his pace just a little to give me time to get my feet moving again, "We're almost there Spirit,"

I nodded or at least I think I nodded.

"Thanks for followin' me Race," I said slowly, feeling the pain through my jaw as I spoke. I figured with this pain and the blood still falling, my nose was at least broken, I wasn't sure about anything else.

And then I'm pretty sure I blacked out.

* * *

I was asleep when I heard the commotion come from downstairs. I heard someone callin' my name. I climbed out of bed, ready to throw out whoever was waking me up this late.

I opened my door to see a figure in my doorway, "Whadda want?" I asked clearly angry.

"Spot, can ya let us in?"

I stepped away from the door, clearly confused as to why Race was in Brooklyn at this hour and who the 'us' he was talking about.

I light the candle in my room and turned back to Race. He was holding Spirit in his arms. Blood was covering her face.

I frowned, where the hell was she tonight.

"What da hell happened?" My eyes burning holes into Race's as I looked at him.

Race put her on my bed before turning back to me, "She and Eagle went to Medda's tonight. I don't know where Eagle went off to, but I walked her back."

He paused for a minute, looking uneasy about something. I waited for him to go on, before I turned my attention to Spirit. "I left her at the bridge; she said she would be fine. But she was still drunk so I followed her after a minute and that's when I saw her in the alley. Factor's boy got a hold of her."

I sighed; I was hoping Factor would be going after me and not her. But it seems either Conlon would work for him.

"Go get some water from the washroom," I told Race sending him off. I walked over to Spirit, brushing her hair out of her face. It looked like most of the bleeding had stopped; once she was cleaned I hoped it was nothing serious.

Race came back in the room, bowl of water and towel in hand, "the fight didn't look too bad before I got there I think she just passed out from the alcohol."

I nodded, and silently took the water from him. I cleaned her up the best I could, her nose looked slightly crooked, but then again most of us didn't have perfect noses around here from fights. Everything had stopped bleeding, there was a slight bruise forming on her cheek and eye but it looked like that was all.

I turned back to Race, he had a cut lip but that was it. "Thanks for walkin' her back," my voice was tired, but I think he got the idea I was actually thankful. I would be having a talk with Eagle tomorrow.

"Come on, I should have a few free bunks. Or you can take Eagles." Race nodded, his face looking as tired as mine. But even though we were both tired I saw the one last look he gave Spirit before following me out towards the bunk room. I would put that away to think about later, right now I wanted to get back to sleep.

I climbed into a bunk, not caring if it was someone's that hadn't come back yet, I rarely gave up my room and right now I was too tired to move Spirit back here.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this one…I'm actually happy about it so any comments will help!


	20. Uncovering

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the newsies, Spirit is my own and some other randoms.

A/N: Once again sorry for the long delay, I ran into some blocks but I think I know where this is headed again.

Thanks to **Switchblade Conlon**: Thanks for the new reviews, this may become a race/oc..youll just have to keep reading!. **Blue Fangs **and **Water vs. Fire **and **Mackenzie** thanks for all your reviews! Im glad people are still reading this and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

I wasn't sure what I time I actually woke up. I groaned heavily as I opened my eyes. I froze and took in the room before trying to piece together last night. Why wasn't I in the bunk room and why was I in Spot's room? I sat up slowly still trying to get my mind working. I remember walking back from Medda's, I remember leaving Race at the bridge. The rest was getting fuzzy. I raised my hand up to rub my eyes, since they were still heavy with sleep.

The pain I got in return made me frown even more. I pushed myself out of bed and took the short walk to the washroom. I stood in front of the mirror and sighed. The bruises were evident on my face, as was my slightly crooked nose. The dark circles under my eye helped to highlight the fact that my nose was in fact broken last night. There was no use trying to reset it now, I could live with it.

I splashed some water on my face but that was about all I had the energy to do. I made my way back to Spot's room. As I passed the bunkroom I noticed that it was empty. Well at least I knew it was late morning or afternoon. I crawled back into Spot's bed, knowing if I went to the bunkroom I would be disturbed sooner or later. All I knew was at this moment I needed more sleep…my head was about to explode.

I woke up later on, feeling a little better. I guess I shouldn't have drank as much as I did last night. I gave a heavy sigh as I finally opened my eyes again. I was actually surprised Spot didn't kick me out of his room yet. Maybe he wasn't back from selling…that would make sense.

I pulled my body into a sitting position, casting a glance out the window. Behind the dirt it looked to be the afternoon still. Maybe I didn't fall asleep for that long the second time. I shrugged and was about to move when the door opened.

Spot walked in like he owned the place; well I guess he actually did this time. He spared me a look while he set his cane down and emptied his pockets. After he was done with his routine he turned to fully face me. I couldn't quite figure out the look on his face, it was somewhere between anger and worry.

We stayed in silence for a little; neither of us knew what to say or who to go first. I was still trying to figure out all of what happened last night.

"So," I finally started, sick of sitting in silence under his glare, "what happened last night?" I hoped he had the answers even if he wasn't there.

I heard a soft laugh come from his lips, well that wasn't the first reaction I had expected.

"Either ya hit your head harder than we thought or ya really did have a lot to drink. You were jumped in Brooklyn, by Factor's boy."

I nodded, I had assumed I got jumped by the way I looked and felt but I didn't know who did it.

"Lucky for you Race followed you over the bridge and got there in time."

My head snapped up at that, I forgot he found me. I could remember someone helping me and trying to get me to walk back but that was the last thing I remembered.

"He head back to 'hattan?" I would have to thank him sometime. It wasn't the smartest decision I've had to walk home alone when I wasn't sober, and from the look on Spot's face he wasn't happy either.

"He left this mornin'." Spot paused for a moment, "Eagle shouldn't have left ya."

I sighed, "But ya can't blame him. If this was any other time or Factor wasn't still out for us you wouldn't be mad at him." I shot him a look, it was true, and Spot was acting differently.

"It's not safe out there Spirit." He shot me his own look back, trying to end the discussion.

"It's never been safe out there Spot, it I don't think it will ever change. Yet you sent me away to Queens putting me in more danger?"

He scowled; I had definitely hit a sore spot. From his look I can tell he was regretting this whole thing of sending me away, he didn't need to tell me and I slowly nodded at him in understanding.

"Listen Spot what's done is done, any trouble I get into is my own fault"

He stayed silent for a minute then snapped back to reality, "Get outta my room."

I laughed and made my way back to the bunkroom, back to my own place. Once inside the bunkroom I was met with chatter from the other newsies. It was nice to be alone in Spots room but that was never going to happen again. I sighed and found Eagle on his bunk. I smirked and headed towards him.

He was laying down when I reached him and I could see his eyes were closed tight, like he was trying to force himself to sleep.

"Ya look like shit," I said standing over him. He cracked his eyes and looked over my own face.

"Youse don't look so hot either."

I shrugged and sat down on his bunk, pushing his legs over. He groaned in protest but made room for me.

"Where'd youse run off to last night?" I asked, he looked guilty for a second but it quickly went away. Brooklyn wasn't one for showing its emotions.

"Found Medda's singer tryin' to walk home alone. I did the gentlemen thing and walked her home, maybe stayed the night," he smirked at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. But it was my fault for asking.

We were silent for a moment before he spoke again, softer this time, "I didn't know youse weren't alright to walk home." That was Brooklyn for a sorry.

I gave him a small smile to show I wasn't mad, "If I had known I wasn't either I would have been angry but seems I thought I was alright, besides Race saw me most of the way."

"Yeah I heard he came to ya rescue," he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I hit him on the shoulder to shut him up.

"Spot let ya have it?" I asked hoping Spot didn't yell at him too much since I didn't blame Eagle for any of this.

"He was pretty clear that next time we go to 'hattan at night, he wants to know"

I forgot we never told Spot we left Brooklyn. I would probably get yelled at for that at some point too. "He'll get over it" I laughed at the look Eagle gave me for that comment.

We sat on his bunk for awhile, Eagle looked too hung over still to move and I was honestly still tired. I watched the others around me settle down for the night and I finally made myself move to my own bunk.

As I settled down for the night I thought back over the day before, and then I realized something….Cricket had been here. That was another mystery I would have to figure out soon.

* * *

It was two long days later that I stood at the Brooklyn Bridge. My body felt better, enough that I didn't come back from selling and take a nap. But my face still looked like it got hit by a…well fist. The shade of bruise around my eye was turning an ugly purple yellow. At least my nose didn't look too crooked. I sighed and took the few steps across the bridge. Spot would probably let me have it later but I didn't care. Last night he gave me another lecture about going off alone.

Yet here I was. I couldn't help but smirk a little at that. Like Conlon's ever played by the rules. Besides Spot didn't say anything about wandering off during the daytime, so here I was leaving Brooklyn around noontime. I would have plenty of time to be back by night time.

I fumbled in my pockets for a cigarette only pausing in my steps to light it. I took a sharp left and headed over towards Tibby's. I passed some wealthy ladies as I crossed the street, their stares not going unnoticed. I shrugged them off; I was used to being looked at like this, I was even used to the whispers that followed. Whether it was from the bruises or from the fact I was just a street rat I wasn't sure.

I paused by the door glancing in to see it filled with newsies. I sighed; I wasn't in the mood to mingle with Manhattan newsies. Instead I leaned against the brick wall finishing off my cigarette. I had seen Race sitting by the window and figured I'd just wait until they came out.

Besides I didn't have a message for Jack and since I was back to being a runner I felt weird confronting newsies in Tibby's without a message. A strange newsie in Brooklyn was never taken well but Manhattan didn't mind much, yet I opted to stay outside. Maybe another reason was the fact I didn't want to thank Race in front of the other newsies.

I went into a kind of down time as I waited. But just as I threw the last ashes to the ground the doors swung open. Large groups came pouring out, with me still in the shadows. I waited for Race to appear and it took a while before I saw him talking wildly with a few lingering newsies.

I smirked as his hands moved too fast to follow; apparently this was an exciting story.

"Heya Race!" I yelled pushing my body off of the building. I took a few steps towards the retreating group.

Race paused his story and cast a look backwards. He halted his steps when he saw me coming towards him.

"I'll catch up fellas," I heard him say to the others.

I closed the gap between us as I watched the other newsies regarded me with curiosity.

"Heya Spirit, what brings ya to lovely 'hattan on this fine day?" Race offered a smile as he took in my appearance.

I returned the smile, "Well I was just passin' through. But while I'm heah and all I thought I'd say thanks for the other night."

Race shrugged, "Ain't gonna lie ya kinda scared me for a minute but I'm glad your alright. I would never been allowed back to Brooklyn if I left ya there." His smile grew as he spoke.

"I see how it is, savin' me all to get on Spot's good side."

"Did it work?" Race asked as he started to walk down the street with me. Luckily the distribution center was on the way back to Brooklyn.

"Spot couldn't stop talkin' about you." I laughed even at my own words.

We neared the distribution center when Race looked at me seriously, "I meant what I said I'm glad ya alright, things coulda turn out worse"

I gave a small smile, "Ya they could of, and I meant it, thanks, Brooklyn doesn't say that often either."

I heard him mutter "don't I know it" before we joined up with the other newsies.

I saw them all lining up and realized I should be heading back to Brooklyn. I wasn't going to sell the afternoon edition but I should be back before Spot looks for me.

I saw Jack eyeing me from the group, and before I could say bye to Race he was on his way over.

"Spirit," was Jack's only introduction to me, he didn't offer a hand. I didn't know why Jack didn't really trust me much, I was a runner, he had to believe what I said, but even before the whole Queens mess I feel like he wasn't sure about me.

I pulled my face back to a neutral look, "Jack."

"Spot already came through heah." I frowned at that statement, why was Spot here. Jack seemed to take in my confusion, "So I guess you weren't heah to give me a message?"

I shook my head, "Nah I was heah on personal business. Did Spot head back?" I changed the subject hoping Jack wouldn't press the matter.

"Yeah he just left," Jack looked like he was about to say more when I heard I voice behind me.

"I should get back," I nodded to each of them before taking my leave. I took a few short cuts and got to the bridge in record time. I smirked as I saw Spot lazily walking at the end of the bridge. Even with the other people on the bridge you could pick out his walk. He was swinging his cane to his own beat.

I caught up with him easily and I could tell he knew I was behind him. There was a small pause in the swinging of his cane, but he took it back up not acknowledging me.

"What ya doin' in 'hattan?" I heard him speak after a few minutes.

"Could ask ya the same thing." He was silent, waiting for me to answer him.

I sighed, "I went to talk to Race, that alright?"

He finally turned and smirked at me. He just smirked as he walked, he didn't offer any words and I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"What about you?"

This time I got an answer, which actually surprised me. "Spoke to Jacky boy, told 'im about Factor."

"Did you tell him how he wants a Conlon?" I was curious if Jack had figured that part out yet.

"I just told 'im he went after my newsie. Which I'm sure he figured out was you from your looks."

I shot him a look for that comment, which he ignored as usual.

"Why'd ya tell Jack when you got boirds lookin' out for Factor."

He steered me off of the main streets and I followed. I wasn't sure why we weren't heading to the docks or the lodging house but I followed to find out.

When we were further into our territory, in some of the lesser known allies he spoke. It was soft and direct, "I'm thinkin' there might be a trader."

I frowned, I could feel the anger building up. But I didn't say anything, what was there to say? I wasn't going to act shocked, since these things do happen…hell I was just a trader in Queens.

"Any idea?" I asked after I let my anger die down a little, I need to think this through with Spot, not sit here angry.

He shook his head slowly, "Could be a boird, might not be though."

And so we stood in silence, in that small alley for awhile. Thinking over our options, we would have to go through every newsie carefully. Now this made things much harder than just dealin' with Factor.


	21. Eagle Eye

Disclaimer: Don't own the newsies, only Spirit and some randoms.

A/N: Sorry again, seems I'm writing a lot of twists I didn't plan on and now I'm trying to work it out in my head, but I hope it's making it more interesting for you guys. Let me know if this is dragging on...I hope its not I still have some other stuff that I want to happen

Thanks to my great reviewers, **Switchblade Conlon, Mackenzie, **and **Water vs. Fire. **You guys are great!

* * *

I wasn't sure how long we waited in that alley but it was then I realized where we were. We were at the door of our old house. Spot entered first pushing through the rumble as I followed. I took a seat on what seemed to be an old chair, or maybe it was a table?

Spot and I stayed in silence; I was going through my own list of newsies trying to figure out who could be a trader. I figured Spot was doing the same. It was hard with a big territory, there were a lot of newsies under Spot, that's a lot of chances for a trader, or maybe it was more than one. I cringed at that thought. We didn't need another war. If it was one this could be settled quickly and quietly…of course we had to find them first.

I glanced at my brother. He was lost in his own thoughts but I could see the hardship behind his eyes. Things were just starting to get back to normal and now this. I hoped for his sake it wasn't someone trusted that was now in alliance with Factor, but you can never be sure.

"We're gonna have to start pushin' information through the ranks, see where it comes out," Spot finally spoke.

I nodded slowly, "You plannin' on goin' through everyone?"

"If I have to"

I sighed; this was going to be hard. But Spot always knew how to deal with situations. He didn't become the leader at a young age for no reason. The sun was starting to hide behind the buildings as I looked at my brother lost in thought again.

"We startin' at the top or the bottom?" It was most likely the bottom newsies that would switch sides, but if we spent all the time focused on them, Spot couldn't trust anyone at the top besides me. It was a hard place to be in.

He seemed to mull it over, either he didn't think about it before, or it was what he was thinking about this whole time.

"Could go either way," he said looking at me with a hard face.

"Maybe you test Eagle first, at least that way we can have another person to trust before you start with the bottom," any other time if I told Spot what to do he was instantly disapprove, especially if we were out in front of the newsies. But here, in our old home, in this situation I could see him actually taking a liking to my story.

"Ya got a point Spirit. I'll tell somethin' to Eagle only tomorrow," he paused, "Since he knows who you are, this makes things different. I'll tell 'im I'm sendin' you to 'hattan and Battery at night to watch Factor."

I nodded at the plan, "Hopefully it ain't Eagle. But I'll head over to 'hattan tomorrow to watch."

"After Eagle we'll work it through the bottom."

Another few moments of silence passed before I stood up. I stretched my back, tired of sitting for this long. Spot noticed I was ready and gathered himself up as well. We walked back out of the house in silence. Spot took the lead and I hung back, letting him go ahead of me. We neared the end of the small alley and he gave me a quick glance. I nodded in agreement, not needing any words at the moment. He would go ahead and I would go the other way, swinging back to the lodging house the long way.

Even without a possible trader, we usually split up. This was our place and we never wanted anyone to find out about it.

Spot took the direct route back, taking a left and heading across a few streets. Figures he'd leave me the long way. I counted slowly to ten, not like that time really mattered, but I did it anyways. I took a sharp right at the end of the alleyway and without glancing in the other direction headed around Brooklyn. It took me close to thirty minutes later to make it round the docks and back to the lodging house. I probably didn't have to go that far out of the way but I figured I was already heading that way.

It also might have given Spot the time to speak to Eagle. I really hoped it wasn't him. Factor did know I was a Conlon, which before I went to Queens, Eagle was the only one that knew. Now it seems that this information was getting handed out like the daily paper. I frowned; I didn't like the amount of people that knew. It didn't bother me to be associated with Spot, but I wanted my respect for myself, not because of him.

I guess I already had it in Brooklyn, people were back to accepting me after the whole Queens deal. But people would start to treat me different if they knew who I was. Then again maybe they wouldn't, Race hadn't, and neither did Cricket. I smirked at the thought that I still hadn't talked to Spot about Cricket.

I entered the lodging house ignoring the sounds of everyone. I was tired and decided to head straight to my bunk for the night.

* * *

I woke up late, which didn't surprise me. I pulled myself together and tried to follow the retreating newsies out of the building. I made it to the distribution center on time at least, and somehow I wasn't the last in line. I saw Eagle and Spot talking up at the front and wondered how that was going. I hadn't talked to Spot about when I would be heading to Manhattan but I was assuming once it was dark.

I went about buying my papers, I only got 70 figuring I might be needed to watch Eagle sooner rather than later. Spot made eye contact with me before he walked off to his own section of the city. He must have just spoken to Eagle and didn't want to come up to me in the distribution center.

I headed towards my own selling spot, taking the chance to at least lighten my load. When I had sold around half of my stack I turned off towards where Spot was. His look earlier clearly meant we needed to talk.

The good thing about walking towards Spots side was I could sell my papers on the go. Not many newsies had a location between us and therefore I wouldn't be stepping on any ones business. Somehow with all our newsies we still had lots of empty places to sell, which was a good thing if someone needed to change locations during a slow day.

By the time I reached Spot I had sold another five papers. I approached my brother and instantly hated him, he only had two left.

"How the hell do you peddle that many papes and are already done?" I asked actually angry at him.

He turned around to meet me and smirked wide, "I see you're doin' well today,"

I grew more angry at his mocking, but he kept going, "I tried to teach youse Spirit, but ya ain't got my talent." And with that sentence he was down to one paper.

I looked at my 30 with distaste, "When youse want me to go to 'hattan and Battery?"

"I was hopin' youse could follow Eagle soon; see if he heads over there this afternoon to tell Factor. Maybe stay close to the boarders until tonight," he eyed my pile of papers with a questioning face.

I sighed, "I'll try to sell some more on my way to find Eagle, otherwise I'll take the loss," I wasn't happy I needed money, but right now it seems finding a traitor was more important.

"Good," was all Spot offered as he sold his last paper with a wink to a girl.

"I don't suppose ya want to make some more money?" I asked trying to give him the little sister pleading look.

He actually laughed at that effort, "Ya really need to learn to hawk headlines better."

"Yeah yeah I've heard it all before." I started to walk away before turning back to Spot, "Ya sure ya want me to be out tonight alone?" I smirked at him, he just yelled at me a few nights ago about this and now he's sending me off.

"Get outta heah before I change my mind," he dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

I shook my head and headed off to where I hoped Eagle was still selling.

Somehow on the way through a few busy streets I managed to sell another ten papers. But after that my 20 ended up in the trash. I still had a ways to go before I was out of Brooklyn but it was crossing too many other newsies spots that it wasn't worth it. I chalked up my loss and turned my attention to my other mission.

I didn't find Eagle near his selling spot. I decided to take detour by the docks and make sure he wasn't there before heading out of Brooklyn. I was starting to get worried when I didn't find him at the docks, it was still a little early to eat lunch but then again he could be eating somewhere. I would stop and check but it wasn't like Manhattan with only one main place to eat, and Eagle loved to move around.

I sighed and headed off towards Manhattan. I kept my eyes open for Eagle or anyone that seemed to be heading this way. Maybe I could get lucky and find one of Brooklyn's newsies conversing with Factor.

Nothing was ever that simple, and from the looks of it me heading over to Manhattan a lot was looking suspicious to anyone else.

I took my time wandering around the edges of Brooklyn and Manhattan, and then slowly creeping into the Battery for short amounts of time. I had a lot of time to kill until night but so far I was just keeping an eye out for Factor or anyone.

I yawned with boredom as I took seat on a nearby bench. I glanced around the small park, I was in Manhattan again. A few streets over was where I thought the Battery's territory started. I figured I earned a small break while I waited out the night.

"Ya thinkin' of joinin' 'hattan?" I heard a voice ask nearby.

I looked up noticing the sky was slowly getting dark. I saw someone walking towards me and went into high alert. I wasn't really sure if they were talking to me but since they were headed this way it seemed so.

As the figure came closer I realized it was Jack. I inwardly groaned, I didn't have time to explain myself.

"Nah, think I'll stick with Brooklyn," I said when he was within earshot.

"Any reason you're in my territory again?" he had a small smile on his face, so I could tell he wasn't too angry.

I shrugged, "There's a reason," I offered lightly.

He nodded and looked around, his gaze stopped in the direction of the Battery. He was smarter than I gave him credit for.

"Spot trusts ya a lot," it was more of a statement but he seemed to be questioning it at the same time.

I stayed silent, waiting for him to play out his own question. He knew what was going on with Factor, but I doubt Spot would let on that we might have a trader. So as far as Jack could figure I was here to watch Factor…which was mostly true right now.

"Tell Spot I'll let 'im know if I heah anythin' come through 'hattan."

I nodded my thanks, even though we both knew it probably wouldn't come from here.

Jack offered a goodbye, actually offering a spit-shake for once. I returned the gesture before taking my own leave. I needed to get closer to Factor since it was getting late.

I hung around in the outskirts of the Battery, passing by the lodging house only once or twice. But I saw nothing, well nothing worth my time. I saw a lot of craps games, but Factor wasn't in those, and I didn't see Eagle.

I was glad I didn't see him, but at the same time I was angry that we had no idea who this trader was. I decided it was time to call it quits and head back. I took the more direct routes back to the bridge, leaving myself an open target, but this time it was planned. If someone did know about me being here, this would be the perfect time to jump me.

I cautiously walked towards the bridge, hearing sounds coming from almost every alleyway I passed. But nothing happened, which was good news for me, I was still sore from the other night.

By the time I got back to Brooklyn it was clear tonight didn't help out. While it pretty much cleared Eagle, I still had to be sure he never went over to see Factor during the day. I climbed the steps slowly and softly as I headed towards Spots room. The bunkroom was active but it was getting later.

I knocked on Spots door and after a stern 'come in' I opened the door, slipping in before anyone could see me.

I shook my head the minute Spot looked up at me.

"Good," he nodded seeming pretty happy about it, "He was at Rascal's for most of lunch, with a goil. Bug saw 'im goin' and comin' back from an apartment afta that, followed by the docks."

I ran through the time line, it looked like it added all up, "That's good news. Didn't see Factor at all, took some pretty obvious ways home, he coulda got me then."

Spot shot me a look for the last comment and I couldn't help but smirk at him. Sometimes we just had to annoy each other.

"He ain't completely clean but I'm still gonna trust 'im."

I nodded, "We're gonna need 'im eventually."

I heard Spot give a heavy sigh, and with that I left him alone. He had more to plan out about finding the trader, and right now I needed to rest my legs.

* * *

Sorry this doesn't have much excitement in it, but I hope you guys still enjoy it. any comments help!


	22. Cashing In

Disclaimer: I own none of the newsies, except for the random ones including Spirit.

A/N: Once again extremely sorry this took forever. I was looking for a job for a long time, then moved across the country for a job..needless to say I've been busy and not really into writing lately. But I got this chapter out in a day, so I hope it will keep me going.

Thanks to everyone that added this to alerts and reviewed while I was absent…it made me keep thinking about this story.

* * *

Selling was actually going well for me today. I was almost done and it was just nearing lunch. I smirked to myself as I sold my last papers to two passing business men.

"Well someone seems happy," I heard a rather soft voice from behind me. I frowned, wiping the smirk right off my face. I turned to meet the mystery voice and was surprised.

Cricket stood behind me with a genuine smile. She offered a spit shake and waited for me to process what was going on.

"Heya Cricket," I finally spoke, adding my hand to her waiting one. "What brings youse to these parts?"

She offered a small shrug but her smile grew, and the more I looked I saw a slight blush working its way up her face. I smirked, "I see how it is, ya came to see my brother."

"Well I did but I thought I'd see ya first"

"I'm touched. Come on let's get some lunch before Spot turns up and takes ya from me."

I didn't look back to see if she followed as I pushed through the streets, but from the light footsteps behind me I knew she had.

I walked into the restaurant that was closest to my selling spot, as I opened the door I hoped Spot wasn't here. To my luck he wasn't. Cricket and I took a seat near the window.

"Ya know it probably ain't that safe to be seen in Brooklyn right now, ya could get caught up in our shit."

Cricket gave a small sigh, "Yeah Spot told me that too, but I'll take that risk."

I quirked an eyebrow at that statement, "Queens not treatin' you right?"

"It never really seemed like home anyways. So how ya doin'? Youse look like shit."

I ignored the fact she changed subjects quickly, "I'm alright, thanks for the compliment though, it's just what I needed."

"So Spot actually warned you about comin' through here?" I asked curious now. Spot isn't known for talking to his girls very often, or taking them out during the day for that matter.

She shrugged, giving a small smile, "Well last time I saw 'im, he told me comin' through here wasn't a smart idea, on account of whats happened and all. But I'm not always smart."

"And here I always thought you were the quiet innocent one from Queens. Who knew we both were lying at the time." I smirked at her, I wasn't sure what made her come out of her shell but I didn't mind at all. If it meant I could see her more that was fine with me.

"Sometimes being predictable is boring," Cricket's focus moved through the window. I thought nothing of it until the door opened and her eyes followed that as well. I looked up from my food as I saw Spot. His face was guarded, showing nothing of how he actually felt when he saw us at the table. But I saw a small flicker of something in his eyes as he saw Cricket, and I think it was anger. I smirked at him; if he was actually being angry at a girl it showed concern on his part.

He didn't even say anything as he grabbed a chair and dragged it to our table. Sitting down he eyed Cricket carefully, "What brings ya to these parts?"

I raised an eyebrow, watching Spot completely ignore me. Cricket looked between us and then tried to give Spot a sweet innocent smile. She shrugged, "Nice day for a walk I guess."

I tried to hold in my laugh at that answer but it must have come out a little since Spot shot me a glare.

"Ya know it ain't safe heah," he spoke slowly, glancing around the place to see who was here. I followed his gaze; so far it was the younger newsies that occupied the place. But at this point I had no idea who to even consider as a traitor.

I looked back at Spot and Cricket, watching their exchange. I must have zoned out since nothing they were talking about was making sense right now. With a sigh I stood up, gracefully shoving Spot into my seat

"Where you goin'?" Spot asked narrowing his eyes slightly. I knew he wanted me away from the table, the question was directed more towards him wanting me to stay out of trouble. I shrugged, "Heard it was a nice day for a walk," I said sending a smile towards Cricket.

Before I could even hear his response I left. I didn't really have anywhere to be but I figured I could kill some time and take a walk. Really I just wanted to leave my brother and Cricket alone.

I ended up at the docks, which surprisingly were pretty bare at the moment. I shrugged it off and went to sit down on the edge. I let the sun hit my face as I closed my eyes. It was quiet for once and it gave me time to think. Things have been so stressed lately I haven't really had time to figure it all out.

The one thing I know is there could possibly be a traitor in Brooklyn. Even while I was thinking I could feel the slight frown forming on my face at that thought. I was trying to think of anyone new that has joined us, but since I've been back from Queens I can't remember anyone new. But then again I haven't really paid attention to half of the bunk room.

I sighed out loud; I couldn't really help Spot if I didn't pay attention to the people around me.

"What you doin' out heah?" I heard a voice ask as they sat down next to me. I opened my eyes to see Cash gazing out at the water before us.

"Just thinkin'"

"Don't think too hard, it'll hurt that pretty face of yours," he smiled big as he took in the damage done to my face.

"Ha ha, you're a real comedian aint ya?" I gave him a quick glare.

He saw the glare and laughed in my face. We were silent for awhile, both just thinking. But while I was thinking I realized I hadn't seen Cash since the last time we were are sheepshed…where had he been?

"Where ya been lately?" I asked casually as I kept my focus on the water, "missed ya ugly mug.

He gave a small smirk, but not his normal one, he seemed reluctant for a moment before he shrugged big and flashed his normal smirk, "been around, if I knew you'd miss me this much I would have made a point to see you every hour."

I offered a smile but my eyes flickered to his, he was hiding something. He kept my gaze before turning his head, pretending the water was important. I know we had both been looking at it before but this time he looked away for a reason.

"I said I missed ya face, not that I missed seeing you every hour. Do you really get girls by following them around all day?" I tried to bring him back to joking and gossip. I needed him to think I didn't suspect anything.

"Anythin' I do charms da ladies." And Cash was back. The hesitation I saw before now gone, I would have to see if Spot had seen him the last few days. Especially the day that I got jumped. I really didn't want anyone I was friends with to be a traitor, but odds are it could be anyone.

I talked with Cash for awhile before we decided to go sell for the afternoon. More like he decided and I followed wanting to find Spot while I sold.

* * *

We were late to the distribution center so most of the newsies had cleared out, I bought what papers I could with my money and headed off, offering a small wave to Cash as he went the other direction.

I looked at my papers in disgust as I hauled them through the streets. I didn't even want to sell the afternoon edition, but I needed a reason to see if Spot was at the distribution center. Sometimes I don't know why I became a newsie; I never really made a profit. Spot had money tucked away, I had probably a few extra cents…maybe five cents at this rate.

I made my way through the busy streets, looking for Spot. I wasn't even sure if he grabbed the afternoon edition but it was worth a shot. I hoped it wasn't still with Cricket…with my luck he was. I sighed and yelled another 'improved' headline out.

Relief washed over me when I saw Spot alone at the nearby corner. I made my way over smiling at the fact I also sold half my papers by the time it took to get here. Maybe today was my lucky day with selling.

Spot eyed me suspiciously as I closed in on him. He was probably thinking I was coming to harass him about Cricket.

He gave me a discreet nod telling me to get on with why I was here. I tried to look around quickly to make sure no other newsies were around, or mainly Cash.

He saw me looking and gave me his full attention, "What is it?"

"Might have got a new lead for you to look into."

Spot didn't miss a beat, not that I thought he would, "Let me finish and we'll talk."

I nodded and went off to sell my own. He didn't have to say where we'd talk; I knew it would be at our old house. I sighed and pushed all the drama to the back of my head, it was time to sell and today I was determined to actually sell in a decent time.

It didn't take me long to finish off my pile and luckily for me I sold my last one around the corner from the house. I pushed through the crowds into the alley ways that lead to the old house. I stepped inside expecting to see Spot but he wasn't there yet.

I smiled at the thought that maybe I beat him in selling. The door creaked open and the boards heaved in protest as another person walked into the building.

Spot didn't seem surprised to see me there before him; he must have been doing something else before coming here. I let it go, figuring if I threw it in his face that I was here first he'd find a way to throw it back and probably win. Not worth it at the moment.

"So?" he asked casually, but his eyes showed he was annoyed about this whole thing too.

"Ya seen Cash around lately? I saw him today, realized he had been kind of scarce since I got jumped. Funny thing was when I talked to him today asking him where he's been, he was hiding something. He tried to control it all but he was a little hesitant about things."

Spots annoyed look seemed to have gotten worse while I spoke, "You didn't notice either did you?" I finally asked him after his silence.

"I saw him sellin', saw him headin' in at night," Spot finally offered.

"That leaves a lot of time in between for some stuff," I pushed further. I didn't want it to be Cash but I wanted this whole thing to be done with.

Spot shrugged, "it does, but I don't see a lot of people durin' the day. As long as they are in at night and there in the morning. But if you think he was suspicious, I'll get someone to watch him."

I like how he made it sound like getting someone to watch him was all for me, because I was paranoid. "If you don't want to then I'll look into it, I was just tryin' to get us another lead."

"No I'll look into him. He was there the night you got jumped, or at least by the time you were brought back. The only bunks open were yours and Eagles."

I nodded at that thought; Eagle being gone during the jumping was still a little strange. On the other hand him going off with a girl for the night wasn't strange at all. But from the looks of things he was actually with the girl more than once. So in my mind and Spots he was clear, for now. Now it was on to Cash, and anyone else we came across.

* * *

A/N: I hope people are still going to follow this story. Let me know what you think!


End file.
